Mistress and Master of Disaster
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Eine unerwünschte Mail eröffnet Lisa ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Nachdem sie Bruno auf eine verbotene Weise kennen gelernt hat, ist die Wahrheit für beide nur schwer zu verkraften. Bei Lisa siegt die Vernunft, aber bei Bruno?
1. Chapter 1

**Mistress and Master of Disaster**

1.

Sie haben 25 neue Nachrichten. Lisa konnte es nicht fassen – 25 neue Mails?! Dabei hatte sie doch gerade mal eine halbe Stunde eher Feierabend gemacht. Missmutig ließ sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen, bevor sie nach der Maus griff und den Posteingang-Button drückte. Terminbestätigung... Zahlungsaufforderung... Interviewanfrage... Ach ja, ein neuer PR-Chef musste ganz dringend her. Darum konnte sie sich nicht auch noch kümmern. Wieso eigentlich PR-Chef? Wieso nicht wieder eine Chefin? Oh man, Mariella fehlte an allen Ecken und Enden! Markenuhren zu besonders günstigen Konditionen... Internetcasino... Och nö, und Schweinkram auch noch! Verärgert schnappte Lisa sich den Telefonhörer. „Ja, Plenske hier. Was muss man eigentlich tun, damit Sie in der EDV-Abteilung Ihren Job machen? Ich habe schon wieder das ganze Postfach voller Spim... Spum... Ja, von mir aus auch Spam... mir egal, wie die heißen. Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, das abzuschalten?... Die Kurzfassung bitte... Nein, natürlich möchte ich nicht Gefahr laufen, dass wichtige Geschäftsmails in dem Filter hängen bleiben... Ja, verstehe... Nein... Ja, okay, gut, machen Sie das." Entnervt legte Lisa auf. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Dagegen konnte man sich also partout nicht schützen!

Master of Disaster sucht dich! Einfühlsamer Typ, diskret und offen… Lisa konnte nicht fassen, was sie da las. Versehentlich hatte sie die unerwünschte Mail geöffnet statt sie zu löschen. Zum Profil mit Bild stand da. Lisa zögerte – wie wohl jemand aussah, der auf einer Homepage, die man mit Suchbegriffen wie Parkplatzsex und diskrete Sofortkontakte finden konnte, ein Profil erstellt hatte? Das war bestimmt ein kleiner verzweifelter hässlicher Wurzelgnom… so wie sie selbst einer war, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Nur ein Klick und ihre Vorstellung würde bestätigt, ermutigte sie sich. Pflupp, da ging das neue Fenster auch schon auf. Und was für eine Überraschung – da musste man sich registrieren. Alles kostenlos, 100 diskret und anonym! Lisa schüttelte den Kopf – nicht mit ihr! „Lisa, entschuldige, aber…", platzte David plötzlich in die Szenerie. Augenblicklich wurde Lisa feuerrot. Bei dem Versuch, die verräterischen Fenster auf ihrem Computerbildschirm zu schließen, wäre es dann auch noch beinahe zu einer Kaffeeflut gekommen. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte dir nur die Bewerbungsunterlagen für die PR-Stelle bringen. Ich habe schon einmal eine Vorauswahl getroffen", unterrichtete er seine Vorgesetzte und gute Freundin über den derzeitigen Stand seiner Arbeit. „Ähm, danke. Ich werfe gleich einen Blick darauf." Doch statt wie Lisa es erwartete zu gehen, setzte David sich vor ihren Schreibtisch. „Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden… wegen des Missverständnisses neulich… also, als du geglaubt hast, wir hätten… na du weißt schon, miteinander geschlafen… nach der Weihnachtsfeier…" – „Ja, David, ich bin im Bilde", unterbrach Lisa das hilflose Gestammel ihres Gegenübers sichtlich peinlich berührt. „Also, was ich noch sagen wollte", fing David sich wieder. „Ich… also, du bist keineswegs unattraktiv oder so." – „David, ich war betrunken und es war ein Missverständnis. Du bist mir keine Rechtfertigung schuldig", wiegelte Lisa das Gespräch ab. „Ich wollte ja nur, dass du weißt, dass… also, dass nicht dein Äußeres daran schuld ist, dass du und ich… also, ich ziehe es nicht deshalb nicht in Betracht." - „Wenn es nicht mein Äußeres ist, wieso ziehst du es dann nicht in Betracht?", wollte Lisa sich Gewissheit verschaffen. Nervös begann David seine Finger zu kneten. „Es ist… also, du scheinst mir wenig Erfahrung mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu haben." – „Und das ist verkehrt?", schlussfolgerte Lisa. „Es… es macht mir irgendwie Angst. Weißt du, für den schnellen Spaß ist es… wie soll ich sagen? Zu ernst." – „Und wenn es nicht um den schnellen Spaß geht?", drängte Lisa David dazu, Stellung zu beziehen. „Darum geht es mir nicht. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt erst einmal frei und will das auch genießen. Was ich dir eigentlich sagen will… also, Lisa, ich mag dich sehr gerne", seufzte David. „Als Freundin", fügte er eilig hinzu. „Aber mehr auch nicht. Ich will einfach, dass du dir keine Hoffnungen mehr machst, okay?" – „Ähm, okay", beeilte Lisa sich zu sagen. „Ich sollte dann wohl mal die Bewerbungen durchsehen, oder?" – „Ja, mach das", erwiderte David. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben. Es ist nicht immer leicht, mit dir umzugehen… wegen deiner Gefühle für mich und so."

Bis zur Mittagspause war Lisa mit den Bewerbungen beschäftigt. Die Entscheidung war aber auch zu schwierig – alle waren qualifiziert, hatten einen guten Ruf. Wenn sie die Entscheidung anhand des Bewerbungsfotos treffen müsste, würde sie wohl auf diesen Rokko Kowalski fallen. Der war irgendwie schnuckelig. Lisa ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie er ohne Schnurbart aussah. Damit sah er voll… voll porno aus – so würde Yvonne es wohl ausdrücken. Ach ja, Porno, diese dumme Spam-Mail, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Die würde sie jetzt sofort in den Papierkorb verschieben. Entschlossen tätigte Lisa ein paar Handgriffe an ihrem Computer. Ob sie sich nicht doch das Profilfoto von diesem Master of Disaster ansehen sollte? Ja, genau. Sie würde sich diesen hässlichen Wurm ansehen und dann würde sie endlich Ruhe haben. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann nicht mehr so über diese unerwünschten Mails ärgern.

Benutzername? Öhm… Mistress of Disaster tippte Lisa ein. Geschlecht? Weiblich. Ort? Überall und nirgendwo. Lisa begann zu kichern. Wenn das nicht mal eine clevere Antwort war! Alter? Ein viertel Jahrhundert. Passwort: Passwort wiederholen: Und absenden.

Nervös trommelte Lisa auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum. Wo bloß die Bestätigung blieb? Sie haben Post. Ah, da war sie. Schnell auf den Link drücken und ab in diese verruchte Welt des… tja, das war dann wohl Cybersex…

Master of Disaster… der sah ja ganz passabel aus. Rundes Gesicht. Längere Haare. Freundliches Lächeln. Große, grüne Augen. Vorlieben? Nein, sie wollte ja nur das Bild sehen und nicht sein Profil auswendig lernen. Sie würde sich jetzt ausloggen und den Account einfach nie wieder öffnen. Dann würde er bestimmt bald gelöscht und niemand würde wissen, dass sie, die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, sich auf solchen Internetseiten herumtrieb. Alle würden doch die falschen Schlüsse daraus ziehen – zu allererst David. Der würde doch glatt glauben, sie wollte so ihre Jungfräulichkeit loswerden, um für ihn interessanter zu sein.

„So, Feierabend", sprach Lisa mit sich selbst. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel und es war unter Garantie niemand mehr in der Firma. Seufzend wollte Lisa ihren Computer herunterfahren. Die Einladungen zum Vorstellungsgespräch würde sie einfach morgen in die Post geben. „Halt, einmal noch nach Mails gucken, damit das Postfach morgen nicht wieder auf allen Nähten platzt", ermahnte sie sich selbst. Lisa ließ sich wieder auf ihren Bürostuhl fallen und griff nach der Maus. „Sie haben eine neue Nachricht." Eine nur? Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Liebe Mistress of Disaster! Du scheinst ja zumindest vom Namen her, mein Gegenstück zu sein… Wie schade, dass du mein Profil zwar besucht, aber keine Nachricht hinterlassen hast. Überhaupt ist dein Profil ein wenig „suboptimal" erstellt. Wie siehst du aus? Was hast du für Interessen? Ich bin echt neugierig. Dein Master of Disaster. Oh nein, von wegen anonym und diskret. Jetzt wusste dieser Typ, dass sie sein Profil angesehen hatte. Die Nachricht sofort löschen, das würde das Problem beheben. Einfach alle eingehenden Mails von dieser… dieser Schweinkram-Seite ignorieren. Irgendwann würde sie wieder ihre Ruhe haben, sprach Lisa sich gut zu. Andererseits… die Mail wirkte doch sehr nett – kein „Lass uns poppen" oder „Wie groß sind deine Dinger?", sondern eine freundliche Aufforderung sich vorzustellen. Wieso sollte sie da nicht antworten? Nur ein einziges Mal – dann würde dieser Master of Disaster wissen, wer sie war und das war's dann. „Genauso", murmelte Lisa und dirigierte den Cursor auf den Antwort-Button.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ein vorwitziger Sonnestrahl traf genau auf Lisas Nasenspitze. Missmutig versuchte sie ihn mit der Hand zu verscheuchen. Erst beim zweiten Mal merkte Lisa, wie unsinnig ihre Geste eigentlich war. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, wobei sie feststellen musste, dass die Nacht auf ihrer Schreibtischplatte ihrem Nacken weniger geschadet hatte, als sie befürchtete. „Eine neue Mail" leuchtete es auf ihrem Bildschirm. Sie hatte tatsächlich die ganze Nacht dabei zugebracht, mit diesem Master of Disaster Mails auszutauschen. Neugierig klickte Lisa die eingegangene elektronische Post an. ShoeTown. Mehr stand da nicht. Sehr seltsam. ShoeTown! Plötzlich dämmerte es Lisa. Sie hatte ihr virtuelles Gegenüber gefragt, was er am liebsten im Fernsehen sah. Shoetown, das war eine Zeichentrickserie für Kinder. Damit hatte sie ja nun so gar nicht gerechnet. Sie hätte viel eher mit den Simpsons oder irgendwelchen Animes gerechnet. Diese Antwort überraschte sie wirklich. Schon seltsam, sie hatte diesen Menschen noch nie getroffen, nur ein Bild von ihm gesehen und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen… irgendwie mit ihm verbunden zu sein. Das war schwer zu erklären. Lisa dachte kurz nach. Ob sie ihm das Angebot machen sollte, sich mit ihm zu treffen? Er würde doch glatt denken, sie wolle den Zweck der Internetplattform… Oy, nein, das ging nicht. Wobei… sie hatten über alles Mögliche „gesprochen", aber nicht über… über… über es. Wieso sollte sie so ein Treffen also nicht ansprechen? Sie würde ihm einfach einen belebten Treffpunkt vorschlagen… so etwas wie die Tiki-Bar. Ja, die Tiki-Bar war ein guter Ort dafür – die Atmosphäre war entspannt und es war immer einer ihrer Freunde dort, nur für den Fall… Lieber Master of Disaster! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns treffen würden? Ganz in der Nähe meiner Arbeitsstelle ist eine nette Bar – die Tiki-Bar – in der wir uns zu einem Feierabendtrunk treffen könnten. Ich würde dich wirklich gerne persönlich kennen lernen. Deine Mistress of Disaster. Lisa drückte gerade auf den „Versenden"-Button, als die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufflog. „Lisa!", begrüßte David sie erstaunt. „Du bist ja schon hier. Ich dachte…" – „Ich habe die Nacht hier verbracht", erklärte die Mehrheitseignerin ihrem überraschten Gegenüber. „Gibt es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit der Firma oder auch Privat? Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann…" – „Nein, kannst du nicht. Was wolltest du denn so früh in meinem Büro?" – „Ich wollte sehen, ob du die Einladungen für das Vorstellungsgespräch schon fertig hast. Dann würde ich die jetzt nämlich in die Post geben. Wir brauchen dringend Ersatz für Mariella." – „Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Lisa. „Hier, das sind sie", fuhr sie fort und reichte David seinen Stapel Briefe. „Ich bin ja für diesen Kowalski. Der hat ein paar gute Sachen gemacht in der Vergangenheit. Der wäre genau der frische Wind, den Kerima mal gebrauchen könnte." – „Hm, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Wenn er im Gespräch einen guten Eindruck macht, dann sind wir uns einig", grinste David.

Noch 10 Minuten bis Feierabend. Nervös trommelte Lisa auf ihrer Tastatur herum – immer noch keine Mail von Master of Disaster. Wieso machte sie das eigentlich so verrückt? Wäre sie etwa enttäuscht, wenn er ein Treffen ablehnen würde? Sie haben Post. Lisa schreckte auf. Es war gerade eine Mail eingegangen. Mit zittrigen Fingern führte sie ihre Maus auf das entsprechende Feld auf ihrem Bildschirm. Von Master of Disaster. Uff, wollte sie, dass er ihr Angebot annahm oder doch lieber ablehnte? Liebe Mistress of Disaster! Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Bei meiner Arbeit kann ich nicht ins Internet. Dafür brauche ich ja nicht einmal einen PC grins. Ich würde mich sehr gerne mit dir in dieser Tiki-Bar treffen. Dafür muss ich mich aber ranhalten, denn aus meinem kleinen Kleckerkaff brauche ich mindestens eine Stunde bis nach Mitte. Wenn du so lange warten könntest… Ansonsten können wir uns auch gerne morgen treffen. Ich würde dann einfach eher Feierabend machen. Dein Master of Disaster. Bis morgen warten? Besser nicht. Bis dahin würde sie der Mut ganz sicher verlassen haben. Lieber Master of Disaster! Ich warte gerne. Bis gleich. Deine Mistress of Disaster.

„Luke, kann ich noch so einen haben?", wandte Lisa sich an den Barkeeper. Mittlerweile wartete sie schon so lange, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, dass Master of Disaster jemals auftauchen würde. „Tz, sieht's bei Kerima so übel aus, dass Sie jetzt auch dem Alkohol verfallen?" Lisa legte den Kopf schief und schenkte Luke einen genervten Blick. „Nichts ist stark genug, um einen das Chaos bei Kerima vergessen zu lassen", scherzte sie dann. „Was ist nun? Kriege ich noch einen Drink?" – „Na klar", lachte Luke, drehte sich um und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Lisa nahm gerade einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, als ein Mann die Bar betrat, der ungefähr ihr Alter, ihre Größe und ihre Haarfarbe hatte. „Master of Disaster", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig vor sich hin. Schon etwas gelöst durch ihren Drink sprang Lisa von ihrem Hocker und ging zu ihm herüber. „Du bist Master of Disaster?" – „Der bin ich höchstpersönlich", grinste der junge Mann sie an. „Ich bin L…" – „Pscht, Namen sind nur Schall und Rauch. Du bist Mistress of Disaster und ich bin Master of Disaster. Spiel das Spiel mit." – „Okay", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich sitze da drüben. Kannst dich ja zu mir setzen, geheimnisvoller Master."

„Ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Roller", erklärte Master of Disaster Lisa, während Luke ihm sein erstes Bier brachte. „Darum bin ich so spät dran. Ich habe mich aber wirklich über die Einladung gefreut. Ich hatte noch nie Glück bei diesem Portal." – „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann… naja… ich bin eher zufällig an dieses Portal gelangt und… naja… eigentlich wollte ich es gar nicht nutzen." – „Und nun haben wir uns doch gefunden. Ist doch nett. Was machst du so beruflich?", wechselte Master of Disaster das Thema. „Ich arbeite in der Mode-Branche." – „Ach ja", seufzte der junge Mann. „Das würde ich auch gerne."

„Das gibt's nicht", lallte Master of Disaster. „Du bist echt so zu Kerima gekommen? Dann habe ich ja auch Chancen, das zu schaffen." – „Leute", wandte Luke sich an das kichernde Paar. „Es ist spät. Ich will endlich schließen. Geht nach Hause." – „Wie?", fragte Lisa. „Haben wir echt die Zeit verquatscht?" – „Sieht so aus", lachte Master of Disaster und deutete auf seine Uhr. „So kann ich unmöglich nach Hause fahren. Ich bin mehr als nur beschwipst", stellte er dann eher ernst fest. „Das stimmt", pflichtete Lisa bei. „Ich helfe dir dabei, ein Hotelzimmer für die Nacht zu finden." – „Wieso nimmst du mich nicht mit zu dir?", wollte Master of Disaster wissen, als Luke ihm dabei half, verletzungsfrei vom Barhocker herunter zu kommen. „Weil meine Eltern tot umfallen würden, wenn ich sturzbetrunken nach Hause käme und einen ebenso sturzbetrunkenen Mann dabei hätte." – „Klärt das draußen", seufzte Luke, der vergeblich versuchte, die Beiden zur Tür zu treiben.

„Willst du dir das Zimmer gar nicht ansehen, das du über die Firma abrechnest?", wollte Master of Disaster wissen, nachdem Lisa ihm dabei geholfen hatte, einzuchecken. Die immer noch beschwipste junge Frau gluckste kurz und entschied dann: „Unbedingt."

„Nobel, nobel", kommentierte Master of Disaster. „Da legst du dich ja ganz schön für mich ins Zeug." Lisa errötete. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie missverständlich das alles auf ihr Gegenüber wirken konnte. „Ich… also… ähm… das war ein netter Abend. Ein bisschen viel Alkohol vielleicht, aber ansonsten sehr nett", druckste sie herum. „Das fand ich auch. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihn noch viel netter ausklingen lassen?", grinste Master of Disaster sie verschmitzt an. „Ich finde dich süß und ich würde gerne…" Er trat näher an Lisa heran und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Was würdest du gerne?" – „Dich küssen." – „Und dann?", wollte Lisa wissen. Die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden schien ihr mehr als angenehm zu sein. „Dann sehen wir weiter", provozierte der junge Mann sie. Mutig beugte Lisa sich ein bisschen vor. „Wenn du mich küssen willst, dann musst du die restliche Strecke schon selbst überbrücken", ermutigte sie ihn.

Seine Hände war einfach überall und seine Lippen erst! Was stellten sie da nur an ihrem Bauchnabel an? Lisa konnte es einfach nicht fassen, wohin dieser Kuss bisher geführt hatte. Ausgerechnet sie lag nackt mit einem Mann im Bett – einem Mann, von dem sie noch nicht einmal den richtigen Namen wusste. Lisa stöhnte kurz auf, als sie spürte, wie Master of Disaster auf sie drauf robbte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er nach ihr tastete. „Was willst du?", raunte er ihr zu. „Mehr", seufzte Lisa ohne nachzudenken zurück.

„Boah, geil", grinste Master of Disaster, als er von Lisa herunterrollte. „Wie war's für dich?" – „Ähm… schön", erwiderte Lisa. Erst jetzt begriff sie, was sie getan hatte. Nicht, dass es ihr nicht gefallen hätte, aber so hatte sie sich ihr erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt. Mit einer anonymen Internetbekanntschaft, die sie jetzt nicht einmal in den Arm nahm! Und das passierte ausgerechnet ihr, Lisa Plenske! Das konnte doch nicht sein! „Sag mal… Nachdem wir uns jetzt so… so… kennen gelernt haben… könnten wir uns doch auch unsere Namen sagen, oder?", schlug sie dem schläfrigen Master of Disaster vor. „Ich bin Lisa Plenske", machte sie den Anfang. „Bruno Lehmann", gähnte der Mann neben ihr.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Was ist denn man mit der Plenske los?", nörgelte Richard, als er an den Tresen des Caterings kam. „Mit beiden! Die eine stinkt, als wäre sie die ganze Nacht durch die Berliner Kneipenszene getingelt und die andere macht ihre Arbeit nicht." – „Hier. Kaffee eingießen ist nicht so schwer", erwiderte David, obwohl Richard nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Zeitgleich nahm er die Thermoskanne und beförderte etwas von deren Inhalt in eine Tasse. „So geht das. Du brauchst übrigens nicht so über Helga Plenske zu schimpfen. Die ist auf dem Großmarkt – das ist Teil ihres Jobs." Missmutig nahm Richard seine Tasse. „Von mir aus, aber die Brillenschlange stinkt trotzdem nach billiger Kneipe."

Keine neuen Mails! Zumindest keine von Master of Disaster… Ach was, von Bruno. Naja, er hatte ja geschrieben, dass er auf Arbeit keinen Computer hatte. „Mach dir doch nichts vor", schimpfte Lisa mit sich selbst. „Er meldet sich nicht, weil er nichts mehr von dir will. Er hat gekriegt, worum es ihm in diesem Portal ging – diskret und nahezu anonym." – „Was ist nahezu anonym?", fragte David irritiert. „Sorry, ich habe geklopft. Du hast zwar nichts gesagt, aber ich habe gesehen, dass du da bist… Darum bin ich einfach reingekommen. Wenn ich störe… ich kann später gerne…" – „Nein, nein. Was gibt es denn?", lenkte Lisa von ihrem Selbstgespräch ab. „Ach, eigentlich nichts. Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen. Du bist ja heute noch gar nicht aus deinem Büro gekommen und Richard sagte etwas von einer Besprechung…" – „Ja, ja. Ist alles schon erledigt. Es ging um die betriebswirtschaftlichen Aspekte des Parfüms. Das interessiert dich ja sicher nicht so sehr." – „Geht so, aber mich interessiert alles, wobei Richard mitmischt. Man kann ihm einfach nicht vertrauen", erwiderte David. Immer wieder sog er auffällig Luft durch die Nase. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du hier so… so… ich weiß auch nicht. Du schnupperst wie ein brünftiger Hirsch." – „Ich… ähm… also… versprich mir, dass du mir nicht böse bist, aber… unter Freunden muss man sich das sagen können: Du stinkst bestialisch. So als hättest du erst mit den Pennern am Bahnhof Zoo gesoffen und hinterher bei denen gepennt." Lisa errötete angesichts dieser Ansage. „Was soll ich denn jetzt antworten?", fragte sie unsicher. „Ich… also… ja, das sollte man sich unter Freunden sagen können, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne höre, dass ich stinke. Ich war gestern tatsächlich aus… also… in einer Bar und zwar nur in einer Bar. Und ja, ich habe ein bisschen viel getrunken." – „Und ich dachte, du hättest bei der Weihnachtsfeier etwas gelernt", schmunzelte David. „War es denn wenigstens amüsant?" – „Ja", entgegnete Lisa knapp. „Mit wem warst du denn weg? Kenne ich sie?" – „Wieso sie? Ich war nicht mit einer Freundin weg, sondern mit einem Freund." – „Oh-ho", zog David sie auf. „Mit einem Freund. So geheimnisvoll wie du tust, war es bestimmt nicht Jürgen…" – „Nein, es war nicht Jürgen. Es war nett und es war nicht Jürgen." – „Aha. Du willst mir nicht zufällig noch mehr erzählen?" – „Nicht wirklich… außer vielleicht… demnächst kommt eine Hotelrechnung für letzte Nacht." – „Oh-ho, jetzt wird es spannend", grinste David und beugte sich trotz Lisas Kneipen-Dunstkreis vor. „Wieso kriegt Kerima nach deiner Kneipentour eine Hotelrechnung?" – „Weil Bruno zu betrunken war, um mit seinem Roller nach Hause zu fahren, darum." – „Darum", wiederholte David. „Und was war mit dir? Warst du auch zu betrunken, um nach Hause zu fahren? Ist das eine Rechnung über ein Zimmer oder zwei?" – „Das wirst du sehen, wenn sie kommt, okay?" – „Ich sehe schon, du willst mir keine Details erzählen. Naja, wenn dein Kater weg ist, dann vielleicht." – „Ich bin nicht verkatert", widersprach Lisa. „Nicht dolle jedenfalls und ein Aspirin hat sein Übriges getan", fügte sie zerknirscht hinzu. „Okay, dann überlasse ich dich mal wieder der Stille deines Büros", verabschiedete David sich. „Kannst mir diesen Bruno ja mal bei Gelegenheit vorstellen…"

Keine Mail, kein Anruf, kein Rauchzeichen. Rein gar nichts. Lisa seufzte, als sie Feierabend machte. Bruno würde sich sicher nie wieder melden. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, wie sich Sex anfühlte… Es war so gar nicht, wie Yvonne gesagt hatte – vorher war es vielleicht ein bisschen romantisch gewesen, aber hinterher ganz bestimmt nicht. Dieser Bruno Master of Disaster hatte einen ganzen Urwald umgesägt mit seiner Schnarcherei… Egal, das war alles egal – sie war jetzt eine Erfahrung reicher und auch das war egal. Sie würde jetzt nach Hause fahren, duschen, sich in ihr Bett lümmeln und etwas lesen oder Musik hören oder die B-Style-Bücher prüfen oder so. Ja, das klang nach einem schönen Abend. Pling. Na endlich, der Fahrstuhl. „Hey Lisa", grinste ihr ein junger Mann entgegen. „Bruno!", erwiderte sie verdattert. „Ha, du hast auch keinen Filmriss, wenn du mich wieder erkennst." – „Nein, ich hatte so ziemlich alle Nachwirkung, die man von Alkohol haben kann, aber keinen Filmriss", gestand Lisa. „Du warst heute früh weg, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich weiß ja, dass ich arschig sein kann, wenn ich getrunken habe, aber… also… wenn ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht habe, dann… Lisa, ich mag dich wirklich." Bruno machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, ja? Ich habe hier ganz in der Nähe eine Vitamin-Bar gesehen. Da gibt's nur Fruchtsäfte – garantiert alkoholfrei. Wir gehen da hin, trinken einen Kürbissaft mit ganzen Früchten und reden darüber, wie es nach letzter Nacht nun weitergehen soll, okay?" Lisa zögerte einen Moment. „Um ehrlich zu sein… ich wollte eigentlich nach Hause und wollte… duschen", gestand sie leise. „Das klingt natürlich auch verführerisch." Empört sah Lisa auf. „Du bist ein Spinner." – „Das weiß ich, aber eine charmante Person wie du darf das gerne immer wieder zu mir sagen." – „Okay, gut. Ich komme auf einen Frucht- oder Gemüsesaft mit, aber nur auf einen… zum Reden. Und dann gehe ich nach Hause." – „Klingt fair. Allerdings… zeigst du mir die ehrwürdigen Hallen von Kerima Moda?", bat Bruno nicht ohne den Hintergedanken, dass er so etwas mehr Zeit mit Lisa verbringen konnte. „Liegt dir da wirklich etwas dran oder täuschst du jetzt nur Interesse vor?" – „Was bist du denn so misstrauisch? Ich hätte nicht gefragt, wenn es mich nicht interessieren würde." – „Gut… gut… dann… also… das hinter dir ist der Fahrstuhl und das vor dir ist das Foyer und da hinten da ist das Catering und hinter dem Vorhang ist das Atelier…" – „Wo ist dein Büro?", wollte Bruno wissen. „Das sieht man von hier nicht." – „Können wir da hingehen oder ist das mit Tretminen gesichert?" – „Nein, das ist es nicht", lachte Lisa kurz auf.

„Schickes Büro… ein bisschen steril vielleicht… es scheint mir nicht zu dir zu passen, aber sehr stilvoll wie sich das für ein Modeunternehmen gehört", versuchte Bruno das peinliche Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „Ich habe mir wirklich große Mühe gegeben, meinem Büro… naja… so einen heimeligen Lisa-Plenske-Touch zu geben", rechtfertigte Lisa sich schüchtern. „Soll ich ihm mal den Bruno-Lehmann-Touch geben?", fragte Bruno spitzbübisch grinsend. „Und wie sieht der aus?" – „Nun lass doch deinen Kontrollzwang nicht die Überhand gewinnen." – „Okay, mach mit meinem Büro, was du willst", ging Lisa auf diese Provokation ein. Einladend breitete sie die Arme aus. Eigentlich erwartete sie, dass Bruno irgendein Möbelstück umstellen würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als dieser sie an sich zog und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann. Wow, das fühlte sich nüchtern noch viel besser an als betrunken, schoss es Lisa sofort durch den Kopf. Sie legte sofort ihre Arme um Brunos Hals und zog ihn dichter an sich. Unbewusst gab sie seinem sanften Drängeln in Richtung Schreibtisch nach.

„Nicht…", seufzte Lisa. „Nicht!", schob sie Bruno hektisch von sich. Wie war sie denn nur auf ihren Schreibtisch gekommen? Lisa erkannte sich nicht wieder. Jetzt hätte sie sich beinahe auf ihrem Schreibtisch verführen lassen… Unbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich muss nach Hause", verkündete sie, bevor sie vom Schreibtisch hopste. „Und was ist mit dem Gespräch bei einem Saft?", fragte Bruno verwirrt. „Lass uns das verschieben – so kann ich nicht klar denken", erwiderte Lisa. Mittlerweile war sie schon an ihrer Bürotür angekommen. „Darf ich dich morgen nach der Arbeit abholen?", wollte Bruno wissen. Lisa drehte sich um und sah ihn so verloren mitten in ihrem Büro stehen. „Gerne", lächelte sie ihn an. „Und dann tun wir mal 'was Normales, okay?" – „Was ist schon normal?", gab Bruno zurück. „Bis morgen, Master of Disaster", lächelte Lisa geheimnisvoll.


	4. Chapter 4

Von Unfällen und Chance

4.

„Hey, wo wollen Sie denn hin?", polterte Sabrina und hechtete dem Besucher, der sie und den Empfangstresen so konsequent ignoriert hatte, hinterher. „Ich will zu Lisa Plenske", erwiderte der junge Mann, ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von der Planschkuh? Sie können nicht einfach zur Mehrheitseignerin durchmarschieren. Das hier ist ein ordentliches Unternehmen", wies Sabrina Bruno auf sein Fehlverhalten hin. „Frau Plenske und ich kennen uns sehr, sehr gut, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie begeistert wäre, zu erfahren, dass Sie mich nicht zu ihr lassen wollten." – „Richard!", rief Sabrina den zweiten Geschäftsführer zu Hilfe. Dieser kam eher unwillig aus seinem Büro. „Was ist denn?", wollte er ungehalten wissen. „Der hier will zur Plenske." – „Und?", zuckte Richard mit den Achseln. „Wer ist er und was will er von Frau Plenske? Als Empfangsdame ist es deine Aufgabe, so etwas zu erfragen." – „Ich bin Bruno Lehmann", stellte der junge Mann sich vor. „Und ich möchte zu Frau Plenske." – „Ja, soweit waren wir ja schon", seufzte Richard. „Und warum möchten Sie zu Frau Plenske? Sind Sie ein Blumenbote?" Richard deutete auf den üppigen Strauß Tulpen in Brunos Hand. „Nein, kein Blumenbote, auch wenn ich die hier Lisa bringen möchte." – „Sind Sie etwa ein heimlicher Verehrer?", mutmaßte Richard provokant. „Nein, nicht heimlich, aber ich verehre Lisa durchaus." Richard und Sabrina verschlug es zeitgleich die Sprache, was Bruno sich zu Nutze machte, um sich wieder auf den Weg in das Büro der Mehrheitseignerin zu machen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser Vorschlag zu unserem Produkt passt", unterbrach David Rokko Kowalski. „Wieso denn nicht? Das Konzept, das Sie bisher haben, passt einfach nicht. Wen soll das ansprechen? Zu modern für die Alten, zu spießig für die Jungen." – „Aber alles neu – Name, Spot, das Gesicht? Nee, also…" – „David", raunte Lisa ihrem Kollegen zu. „Ich weiß, du hängst an Mariella, aber sie ist in Boston und das Produkt ist hier. Wir müssen das, nachdem du es so groß angekündigt hast, auch durchziehen. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber Kowalskis Vorschläge sind gut." – „Schön, dass ihr euch einig seid", erwiderte David trotzig. „Ja, so wie du und ich uns einig waren, Herrn Kowalski einzustellen", versuchte Lisa David zu beschwichtigen. „Richtig, aber nicht damit er alles auf den Kopf stellt!" – „Mir wächst gleich ein Bart", warf Rokko ein. „Melden Sie sich noch mal bei mir, wenn Sie wissen, was Sie wollen." Mittlerweile war der Werbefachmann genervt. Er mochte seine neue Chefin – sie war schon irgendwie speziell genau wie er, aber seine Geduld hatte Grenzen. Wieso um Himmels Willen konnte sie diesem Seidel-Schnösel nicht sagen, dass es so gemacht wurde, wie sie wollte, weil sie der Boss war und nicht anders? „David, wir werden Herrn Kowalski dieses Konzept ausarbeiten lassen", ergriff Lisa plötzlich das Wort. „Kerima hat zu viel investiert, um jetzt auf Risiko zu spielen." – „Wenn du meinst", knurrte David. „Ja, meine ich." Lisa hatte gerade ausgesprochen, als die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufflog. „Hallo schöne Frau!" Einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde ein Mann mit einem Tulpenstrauß als Kopf in der Tür stehen. „Bruno?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Ja", strahlte er, als er die Blumen sinken ließ. „Ähm, ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig", wandte Lisa sich an Rokko und David. „Das glaube ich auch", schmunzelte Letzterer. „Kommen Sie mit auf einen Kaffee, Kowalski?", wollte David von dem Werbefachmann wissen. „Dann können Sie mir ja noch mal sagen, warum die Kampagne mit meiner Verlobten schlecht ist."

„Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Lisa von Bruno wissen, als die beiden Männer ihr Büro verlassen hatten. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir", gestand Bruno. „Hier, ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht. Ich wusste nicht, welche du magst, aber ich fand die hier sehr schön." Lisa nahm die Tulpen in Empfang. „Das sind meine Lieblingsblumen", gab sie zu. „Die sind wirklich schön. Danke." Schüchtern ging Lisa auf Bruno zu und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Ich find's süß, wie scheu du immer noch bist… nach allem, was zwischen uns schon war", grinste dieser. „Das ist ja nur… weil… naja… das alles noch so neu für mich ist", stotterte Lisa. „Gut, dann zeige ich dir noch mal, wie eine ordentliche Begrüßung zwischen uns beiden aussehen sollte", zog Bruno sie erst auf und dann an sich, um sie zu küssen.

Rokko rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffee. Wie sollte er Kerimas Geschäftsführer denn nur klar machen, dass das bisherige Konzept nicht schlecht war, sondern suboptimal? „Sie haben Frau Plenske doch gehört, Kerima braucht jetzt einfach einen Aufwind. Den wollen Sie doch auch, oder? Außerdem ist es für Ihre Psyche vielleicht auch besser, wenn Sie langsam Abschied von Ihrer Ex-Verlobten nehmen", versuchte er David deshalb zu erklären. „Hm", knurrte dieser. „Vielleicht hat Mariella aber auch nur eine Phase und kommt zu mir zurück." – „Ja", seufzte Rokko. Menschen mit Liebeskummer waren ihm zuwider, deshalb wollte er David weder widersprechen noch in seine Jammerei mit einsteigen. „Wer war das eben eigentlich?" – „Wie meinen?", entgegnete David. „Der Mann, der eben in Frau Plenskes Büro gekommen ist." – „Das war Bruno mit den vielen Tulpen. Was haben Sie denn gedacht?" – „Keine Ahnung. Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt", antwortete Rokko ungehalten. „Ist er etwa Frau Plenskes Freund?", lenkte er dann aber versöhnlich ein. „Möglich. Mir erzählt sie ja nichts mehr." – „Klingt, als würden Sie das bedauern", diagnostizierte Rokko. „Ja… nein… nein, eher nicht. Ich meine, ich bin ganz froh, dass sie mich nicht mehr so anschmachtet." Rokko lachte verächtlich auf. „Von Frau Plenske angeschmachtet zu werden, dürfte ja auch eine echte Bürde sein." – „Unken Sie nur, aber mir waren ihre Gefühle irgendwann zu viel. Von daher freue ich mich natürlich, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat. Andererseits… ich weiß auch nicht. Mir wäre wohler, wenn sie mit mir reden würde – so wie wir es vor diesem Bruno getan haben… nur für den Fall, dass sie… dass sie…" – „An einen Schürzenjäger gerät wie Sie selbst einer sind", mutmaßte Rokko. „Ich hätte es jetzt feinfühliger ausgedrückt, aber ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, ob sie vielleicht an den Falschen geraten sein könnte." – „Was wir ihr natürlich nicht wünschen", fügte Rokko hinzu. „Ich nicht", provozierte David ihn. „Noch Kaffee?" – „Nein danke", lehnte Rokko ab. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass in Lisa Plenske Facetten steckten, die den meisten Menschen verborgen blieben. In seiner Vorstellung hingegen gab es niemanden außer ihm, der diese Facetten an die Oberfläche bringen konnte. Tja, und nun gab es einen Bruno.

„Danke, dass du mich zu diesem Spaziergang überredet hast", wandte Lisa sich an Bruno. Händchen haltend liefen sie entlang der Spree und genossen das sonnige Winterwetter. „Du hast so süße, rote Wangen bekommen", lächelte er sie verliebt an. „Danke. Sag mal, musst du nicht zur Arbeit?" – „Ich habe mir heute frei genommen – nur für dich. Meister Pönke versteht das schon. Ein bisschen kann ich ja auch heute Abend noch nacharbeiten." Lisa drückte Brunos Hand fester. „Das ist so lieb von dir, aber handle dir meinetwegen keinen Ärger ein, ja?" – „Du wärst es zumindest wert", schmunzelte Bruno. „Sag mal, was machst du am Wochenende?", wollte Lisa von ihm wissen. „Wieso? Hast du Pläne?" – „Naja, ich dachte, es wäre nett, wenn ich dich mal mit zu mir nehme und dich meinen Eltern vorstelle." – „Du meinst, ich sollte zuerst in die schwiegerelterliche Höhle des Löwen?", schmunzelte Bruno. „So ungefähr", gestand Lisa. „Meine Familie ist mir eben sehr wichtig und... naja… ich mag dich eben sehr gerne und wir sind jetzt schon ein paar Tage zusammen. Ich möchte ihnen diesen Entwicklungsschritt einfach nicht vorenthalten. Verstehst du?" – „Tue ich", lächelte Bruno. Mittlerweile kam er sich schlecht vor, dass er Lisa zwar seine kleine Wohnung in Kalehne gezeigt hatte, aber seine Mutter und ihren Ehemann mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, dass Lisa und Herr Lehmann sich bisher nicht kannten. Er war ja ein echter Kotzbrocken und Lisa ziemlich schüchtern. „Und wenn das gut läuft", ging er dann wieder auf Lisas Vorschlag ein. „Coache ich dich für ein erstes Treffen mit meiner Mutter und Herrn Lehnmann." – „Herrn Lehmann?" – „Ja, der Ehemann meiner Mutter. Er ist nicht mein leiblicher Vater und er hat mich das immer spüren lassen." – „Das tut mir leid. Kennst du deinen leiblichen Vater gar nicht?" – „Nein. Ich habe meine Mutter bekniet, mir seinen Namen zu sagen. Ich habe sogar ihre persönlichen Sachen durchsucht, aber kein Hinweis." – „Du weißt, dass du auf Herausgabe des Namens klagen kannst?" – „Ja, weiß ich", seufzte Bruno. „Aber das will ich meiner Mutter dann doch nicht antun. Sie hat sicherlich ihre Gründe…"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen zu dir nach Kalehne komme?", schlug Lisa vor, als Bruno und sie aus dem Fahrstuhl in das Kerima-Foyer traten. „Klingt…" In diesem Moment wurde Bruno von dem Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Lisa konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – ihr Klingelton war die Titelmelodie von Pippi Langstrumpf, Brunos Klingelton war die Titelmelodie von Karlson vom Dach. Da war also wieder so eine kleine, scheinbar belanglose Gemeinsamkeit. Lisa lächelte – eigentlich passte Bruno gut zu ihr und er gut zu ihr. Okay, ihre Beziehung hätte nicht mit einem Stelldichein im Vollrausch beginnen sollen, aber ansonsten war es doch sehr schön zwischen ihnen beiden. „Ja, Mama… Nein, Mama… Berlin… Ja, ich kann heute Abend zum Essen vorbeikommen… Nein, das ist kein Problem." Mit einer Grimasse deutete Bruno Lisa an, dass ihn das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter nervte. „Ja, bis später." Bruno klappte sein Handy zusammen. „Wo waren wir? Du wolltest zu mir nach Kalehne kommen? Gerne", grinste er Lisa an. „Wir könnten lecker kochen und hinterher…" Bruno trat an Lisa heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Klingt verführerisch – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", lächelte sie. „Bis morgen." Sie legte ihre Arme um Brunos Hals und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie ihn küsste. „Ich muss dann", verabschiedete Bruno sich in einem bedauerlichen Tonfall. „Ist gut. Wir telefonieren nachher?" – „Ja", lächelte er.


	5. Chapter 5

Von Unfällen und Chance

5.

„Bruno, wie schön dich zu sehen." – „Hallo Mama! Wie geht's dir?" – „Komm erstmal rein, ja?" Doris winkte ihren Sohn in das Haus hinein, in dem er groß geworden war. „Ist Herr Lehmann gar nicht hier?" – „Nein", seufzte Doris. „Ich wollte mal wieder einen schönen Abend mit dir verbringen." – „Wieso?", fragte Bruno verwundert. „Einfach so, okay? Komm, setz dich doch schon mal. Ich habe uns etwas Leckeres gekocht."

„Das ist wirklich sehr lecker", versuchte Bruno das Gespräch vor dem Einschlafen zu bewahren. „Danke. Ich weiß doch, dass du das am liebsten isst." Bruno seufzte – sonst war seine Mutter doch nicht so verstockt. „Mama, was ist los? Dieses Essen, Herr Lehmann nicht Zuhause – das passiert doch sonst auch nicht." Doris sah betreten beiseite. „Bruno, ich…", begann sie zögerlich. „Manchmal ändern sich die Dinge eben einfach." – „Grundlos?", hakte Bruno nach. „Nein, nicht grundlos", seufzte Doris. „Ich war heute beim Arzt", gestand sie leise. „Ja?", fragte Bruno eingeschüchtert. „Er ist wieder da", schluchzte Doris. „Nein!", entfuhr es Bruno. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Du bist doch als geheilt entlassen worden." – „Das ist Jahre her und der Tumor in meiner Niere sieht das anders", erwiderte Doris stoisch. „Weiß… wissen… also Herr Lehmann und seine Töchter wissen Bescheid?" – „Nein, bisher noch nicht. Ich wollte es dir zuerst mitteilen." – „Was für eine Ehre", murmelte Bruno spöttisch. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Du wirst doch operiert, oder? Und eine Chemo kriegst du doch sicher auch…" – „Ja, es ist schon alles arrangiert. Die werden alles versuchen, um meine Niere zu erhalten… Aber darum geht es nicht." – „Nicht?", hakte Bruno irritiert nach. „Und worum dann?" – „Um das hier." Doris schob ihrem Sohn ein kleines Päckchen zu. „Was ist das?" Neugierig öffnete Bruno das Buch. „Das ist dein Tagebuch", stellte er fest. „Ja, der Jahre 76, 77, 78 und Anfang 79. Danach hast du zu viel Aufmerksamkeit gefordert, als dass ich noch weiter hätte Tagebuch schreiben können", rang Doris sich ein Lachen ab. „Der Name deines Vaters steht darin. Es liegt in deiner Hand, ob du ihn erfahren willst oder nicht."

„Lehmann." – „Hey, hier ist Lisa. Ich hatte noch gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass du schon Zuhause bist." – „Und trotzdem rufst du an?", wunderte Bruno sich. „Ja… naja… ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir. Wie geht's dir denn? Wie war das Essen mit deiner Mutter?" – „Lecker, sehr lecker, wirklich." – „Du klingst ja so traurig. Ist etwas passiert?" – „Meine Mama hatte vor… vor drei Jahren, nee es sind fast vier Jahre einen bösartigen Tumor in der Schilddrüse." – „Oh, das… das tut mir leid", füllte Lisa die aufkommende Stille. „Naja, sie ist operiert worden und hat allerlei Behandlungen gekriegt… aber jetzt… sie hat jetzt einen Tumor in der Niere." – „Ach du…" Lisa verkniff sich ein Schimpfwort. „Hm… sie ist guter Dinge. Sie wird behandelt und ich hoffe natürlich nur das Beste für sie." – „Natürlich. Ich auch - unbekannterweise", fügte Lisa eilig hinzu. „Sie hat mir ihre Tagebücher gegeben." – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa angesichts des abrupten Themenwechsels. „Der Name meines Vaters steht darin." – „Hast du schon reingesehen?" – „Nein. Ich… irgendwie traue ich mich nicht. Es gibt doch jetzt viel Wichtigeres. Irgendwie kommt es mir nicht richtig vor, in ihren Erinnerungen herumzuschnüffeln." – „Wenn sie dir ihre Tagebücher gegeben hat, dann will sie das sicher." Lisa machte eine Pause. „Soll ich zu dir kommen, damit du damit nicht alleine bist?" – „Nein, besser nicht. Im Moment würde ich mich am liebsten einigeln und… versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe dich gerne um mich, aber im Moment wäre ich lieber alleine." – „Ähm, okay. Ist gut", erwiderte Lisa enttäuscht. „Samstag stehe ich ganz sicher bei dir auf der Matte und gebe den Traumschwiegersohn, aber könnten wir die gemeinsame Kochaktion morgen verschieben?" – „Ja, natürlich. Wir kochen einfach, wenn dir mehr danach ist. Und wegen Samstag telefonieren wir einfach noch mal… Du musst dich in dieser Situation zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen."

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lisa perplex, als sie am nächsten Morgen in ihr Büro kam. „Ich dachte mir, es wird Zeit, dass diese Sitzgruppe hier wegkommt", erklärte David. „Und durch ein Ledersofa ersetzt wird?", fragte sie ihn irritiert. „Naja, es ist bequemer und schöner anzusehen und… naja… du hast ja jetzt einen Freund, aber du wohnst immer noch Zuhause", druckste David herum. „Machst du gerade eine Lasterhöhle aus meinem Büro?", wollte Lisa entsetzt wissen. „Ich will einfach nur, dass du ein schönes Büro hast." David musterte das Sitzmöbel. „Da steht es gut", wandte er sich an Kerimas Hausmeister. „Vielen Dank für's Herbringen." – „Ja, Danke für das unnützeste Möbelstück in meinem Büro", fügte Lisa ironisch hinzu.

„Und? Machst du heute eher Feierabend, um bei deinem Bruno zu sein?", begann David erneut ein Gespräch. „Nein. Er hat ein paar familiäre Probleme und wollte damit alleine sein", erwiderte Lisa. „Nun zieh doch nicht so eine Schnute. Man kann nicht immer aufeinander hocken. Mariella und ich…" – „David, bitte, keine Vergleiche zwischen dir und Mariella und Bruno und mir. Das ist etwas ganz Anderes." – „Wieso?" – „Naja, wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange – das ist alles noch frisch." – „Verstehe", grinste David. „Aber das macht nichts. Das kommt alles noch. Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja auch nur sagen, dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn ihr nicht jeden Tag miteinander verbringt. Glaub mir, die Sehnsucht und alles, was damit einhergeht, ist um einiges größer, wenn ein Tag Pause zwischen zwei Treffen liegt." – „Darum mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen. Ich wäre einfach nur lieber bei ihm, weil es ihm eben nicht so gut geht." David grinst ein sich hinein – Lisa war und blieb eben eine Glucke. Gut für ihn, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, dem dieses Betüddeln nicht zu viel wurde.

Zum wiederholten Male schlug Bruno das Tagebuch seine Mutter auf. Du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren und sie will, dass du es erfährst, sie kann es dir nur nicht persönlich sagen, sprach er sich gut zu. Dann stand er auf und holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee – die dritte an diesem Morgen. Bruno nahm einen großen Schluck des warmen Getränks. „Okay, sieh hinein", ermutigte er sich selbst.

Bernd Plenske. Bernd Plenske – das war also der Name seines Vaters. Bruno überflog die Zeilen wieder und wieder. Bernd Plenske. Ob der wohl etwas mit Lisa zu tun hatte? Das würde er sie fragen, wenn sie abends telefonieren würden, entschied Bruno. Ob es wohl viele Bernd Plenskes in Deutschland gab? Wo begann man so eine Suche? Im Telefonbuch, schlussfolgerte Bruno für sich. Mit dem Tagebuch seiner Mutter in der Hand ging er zu seinem Computer und stellte das Gerät an.

Ein Treffer für Bernd Plenske. Das Telefonbuch spuckte bundesweit nur einen einzigen Bernd Plenske aus. Wenn sein Vater nun nicht gerade auf einen Eintrag ins Telefonbuch verzichtet hatte, dann musste er das sein. Dorfstraße 38 in Göberitz. Das war ja gleich um die Ecke! Bruno warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Oh je, er musste zur Arbeit!

„Hallo Schnattchen! Heute schon so früh von der Arbeit zurück?" Bernd staunte nicht schlecht, als seine Tochter zur Tür hereinkam. „Hm, ich hatte einfach nichts Anderes vor", erklärte Lisa. „Sag mal, Schnattchen", pirschte Bernd sich vorsichtig heran. „Kann es sein, dass dein ominöser Freund… dass der nur eine Erfindung ist, damit… naja… keine Ahnung, um den Seidel junior eifersüchtig zu machen oder uns zu beruhigen oder so?" – „Nein, Papa", wiegelte Lisa entsetzt ab. „Ihr lernt Bruno am Samstag kennen, okay?" – „Na darauf freue ich mich", schmunzelte Bernd. Irgendwie hatte er Zweifel daran, dass seine Tochter wirklich einen Freund hatte. Nicht einmal Jürgen hatte ihn bisher gesehen. Irgendetwas konnte daran ja nicht stimmen.

„Erwartet ihr Besuch?", wandte Helga sich beim Abendessen an ihre Familie. „Nein", kam es einstimmig von Bernd und Lisa. „Ich mache einfach mal auf. Sonst erfahren wir nie, wer geklingelt hat." Lisa stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Bruno!", freute sie sich. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Ich dachte… naja… dass wir uns heute nicht sehen. Komm rein. Zum Kochen ist es zu spät, aber es ist jede Menge leckeres Essen da." Lisa machte eine Pause, als sie sah, dass Bruno nach Worten suchte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ich wollte zu Bernd Plenske", stotterte Bruno. „Was willst du denn von meinem Vater?", fragte Lisa fröhlich. „Von DEINEM Vater?!"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Ja, Bernd Plenske ist mein Vater. Komm, ich stelle dich ihm vor", schlug Lisa vor und packte Bruno auch schon am Arm. „Der glaubt mir nämlich nicht, dass ich jetzt einen Freund habe. Was meinste, dem kullern die Augen aus dem Kopf." Gut gelaunt zog Lisa ihren Freund hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer. „Mama, Papa, seht mal, wer da ist?" – „Ja, wer denn?", wollte Bernd wissen. „Bruno", strahlte Lisa. „Bruno, das sind meine Eltern", erklärte sie dann dem schweigsamen jungen Mann. „Ja hallo", lachte Bernd. „Und ich dachte schon, es gäbe Sie gar nicht. Das freut mich aber, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen." Völlig überfordert ergriff Bruno die Hand, die Bernd ihm hinhielt. „Bruno, was ist denn los?", fragte Lisa. „Du wolltest doch zu meinem Vater. Jetzt stehst du ihm gegenüber", ermutigte sie ihn. „Der junge Mann wollte zu mir? Ja, wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?", amüsierte sich Bernd immer noch köstlich über sein perplexes Gegenüber. „Das Tagebuch", brachte Bruno nun doch etwas heraus. Bernd zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hier ist das Tagebuch meiner Mutter", wiederholte Bruno. „Laut dem sind Sie… bist du… mein Vater." Bruno spürte, wie Lisa ihre Hand aus seiner gleiten ließ.

„Bernd, du wirst hier ganz explizit als Vater genannt", warf Helga ihrem Mann mit zitternder Stimme vor. „Hier steht: ‚Als Vater kommt eigentlich nur Bernd Plenske in Frage – diese unsägliche Geschichte vom Faschingsball.' Bernd, sag etwas", forderte Helga. „Das kann überhaupt nicht sein. Ich kenne gar keine Doris." – „Niemand hat etwas von einer Doris gesagt", schrie Helga ihren Mann nun an. „Doch, der Junge", versuchte Bernd sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Niemand hat den Namen Doris erwähnt", wiederholte Helga diesmal wie in Trance. „Doch. Dann hat mir eben das Schnattchen erzählt, dass die Mutter ihres Freundes so heißt." – „Ich kenne Brunos Mutter nicht einmal", warf Lisa ein. „Ich weiß nicht wie sie heißt." – „Sie heißt Doris", flüsterte Bruno. „Siehst du, Bernd! Er kann also sehr wohl dein Sohn sein und du weißt das ganz genau." – „Nein, das kann er nicht. Das mit Doris, das war… Gott, 77 oder 78. Und der Freund unserer Tochter wird ja wohl so alt sein wie sie, oder?" – „Dann kommt es sehr wohl hin. Das Tagebuch ist aus dieser Zeit. Wie alt sind Sie, Bruno?", wandte Helga sich an Lisas Freund. „27", antwortete dieser. „Bernd Plenske", fuhr Helga nun wieder ihren Mann an. „Du bist der Vater dieses Jungen. 1977 – da waren wir doch schon zusammen. Du hast mich betrogen und wolltest es vertuschen. Du widerst mich an!" – „Das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach Bernd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sein Vater bin, bis ich einen Beweis habe. Einen von diesen Genetik-Tests!" – „Selbst wenn du nicht sein Vater bist – du hast mich trotzdem betrogen!", keifte Helga zurück. „Ich… ich wollte bestimmt keinen Streit hervorrufen. Ich bin gerne bereit, einen Vaterschaftstest zu machen", ergriff Bruno beruhigend das Wort. „Wunderbar. Dann gehen wir gleich morgen zum Arzt", zischte Bernd seinem vermeintlichen Sohn zu. „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Haus." – „Bernd!", ermahnte Helga ihren Mann. „Der Junge kann nichts für deine Fehler. Bruno, möchten Sie etwas trinken oder essen?", bot sie immer noch unter dem Schock der Botschaft an. „Nein, danke. Ich habe alles Mögliche, nur keinen Appetit. Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Lisa? Bringst du mich bitte raus?" – „Findet er den Weg nicht alleine? Dann…" – „Papa, bitte", flehte Lisa. „Ich bringe dich natürlich raus."

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich niemandem den Abend verderben", entschuldigte Bruno sich bei Lisa. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Bernd Plenske… also, dann…" – „Schon gut, Bruno. Das konntest du ja nicht ahnen. Niemand konnte das ahnen. Ich meine, Berlin ist riesengroß und im Internet sind Millionen von Menschen unterwegs… Dass ausgerechnet wir uns begegnen mussten…" Lisa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Hm", brummte Bruno. Er ging auf Lisa zu und zog sie an sich. „Was machst du denn da?", fragte diese schockiert. „Ich wollte dir einen Abschiedskuss geben." – „Abschiedskuss? Bruno, ich bin deine Schwester." – „Halbschwester und du hast deinen Vater gehört – ich bin erst sein Sohn, wenn er einen Vaterschaftstest in den Händen hält." – „Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Indizien erdrückend sind", warf Lisa ein. In einer übertriebenen Windebewegung befreite sie sich aus Brunos Umarmung. „Das heißt, es ist jetzt einfach aus?" In Brunos Augen lag eine Traurigkeit, die Lisa beinahe das Herz brach. „Was sollen wir denn machen?", zwang sie sich zur Vernunft. „Wir sind Geschwister. Da dürfen wir keine Beziehung führen." – „Aber… wenn das Testergebnis die Vaterschaft nicht bestätigt?" – „Das muss er erstmal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er negativ ausfällt, so dass wir zusammenbleiben können. Ich liebe dich doch", versicherte Lisa Bruno. „Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich jetzt hoffe, dass das Tagebuch meiner Mutter fehlerhaft ist." Bruno beugte sich vor und gab Lisa einen innigen Kuss. „Bis zum Testergebnis bleibt alles beim Alten, ja?" – „Ja", stimmte Lisa zu.

Mitte der darauf folgenden Woche:

„Frau Plenske, haben Sie sich schon mal überlegt… also, wenn eine Katze immer auf die Pfoten fällt und ein belegtes Brot immer auf die belegte Seite, ist dann eine Katze mit einem belegten Brot auf dem Rücken schwerelos?" Lisa riss ihren Blick vom Telefon los und sah ihren Kollegen perplex an. „Was ist denn das für ein Unsinn, Herr Kowalski? Sagen Sie mir bitte, dass Kerima Ihnen nicht so viel bezahlt, damit Sie über so einen Stuss nachdenken?!" – „Ist ja gut", lenkte Rokko ein. „Ich dachte nur, Sie könnten eine Ablenkung gebrauchen. Sie laufen schon die ganze Woche mit Leichenbittermine durch die Gegend und selbst jetzt – ich erinnere Sie nur ungern, aber wir haben ein Meeting – starren Sie nur das Telefon an. Wenn Sie einen Rat von mir als Mann wollen: Sie wirken noch attraktiver auf Ihre bessere Hälfte, wenn Sie nicht sofort ans Telefon springen, wenn es klingelt. Lassen Sie es ruhig läuten oder gehen Sie auch mal nicht dran, damit er nicht denkt, Ihre Welt dreht sich nur um ihn. Seien Sie einfach nicht so eine Mutti." – „Ich bin nicht Brunos Mutti", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Das will ich doch hoffen. Das wäre irgendwie seltsam, oder? Ich meine, so haben Adelsgeschlechter mehrere Jahrhunderte überlebt, aber ob das auch etwas für die von Plenskes ist?", grinste Rokko. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie einfach nur Ihre Arbeit machen würden", zischte Lisa. Sie wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, Rokko den Kopf zu waschen, als das Telefon klingelte. Das musste er einfach sein – der ersehnte Anruf! „Okay, ich bin dann mal weg. Ich will Sie ja nicht beim Liebesgeflüster stören. Und dran denken: Lassen Sie es ruhig klingeln, bis ich raus bin." Rokko nahm seine Aktenmappe und stand auf. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Tür erreicht, als er Lisa auch schon hörte: „Plenske!"

Zeitgleich saß David in seinem Büro und ging seiner regulären Arbeit nach, als seine Bürotür plötzlich aufging. „David?", hauchte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. „Mariella?", lächelte er. „Was machst du denn hier?" – „Ich…" Die sonst so beherrschte Werbefachfrau brach in Tränen aus. „Ich habe einen schlimmen, schlimmen Fehler begangen. Das mit Lars und mir… das hat einfach nicht funktioniert." David war inzwischen aufgestanden und auf Mariella zugegangen. „Das tut mir leid", seufzte er. „Das muss es nicht. Das mit ihm, das war neu und aufregend, aber… du fehlst mir." – „Du fehlst mir auch", gestand David. „Liebst du mich denn auch noch?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Ich wollte diese Trennung nicht." – „Dann kann ich auf einen Neuanfang hoffen?" Mit großen Augen sah Mariella ihren Ex-Verlobten an. „Darauf hoffen kannst du", erwiderte David zögerlich. „Aber… lass uns nichts überstürzen, ja? Lass uns einen richtigen Neuanfang machen. Ich weiß, ich habe dich in der ‚Endphase', wenn man es so nennen will, unserer Beziehung oft vernachlässigt. Das möchte ich wiedergutmachen. Ich möchte dich ausführen und…" Mariella legte ihren Finger auf Davids Lippen. „Das ist wohl mehr, als ich erwarten kann. Danke, David."

… die Vaterschaftswahrscheinlichkeit bei 99,999 Prozent - verdammt, das war ja wie in diesen beschissenen Talkshows! „Schnattchen, biste noch dran?" – „Ja, Papa, bin ich. Was soll ich dir denn jetzt sagen?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze, ich werde wohl noch ein paar Tage im Hotel verbringen müssen, oder?" – „Ja, das denke ich auch", erwiderte Lisa monoton. „Mama ist zwar schon vorbereitet, aber das wird sie noch mehr kränken." – „Gut. Lehmann weiß schon Bescheid. Ich bin ja so froh, dass du dieser Beziehung ein Ende setzen kannst, bevor sie richtig ernst wird. Gut, dass du nicht zu den Frauen gehörst, die gleich am ersten Abend mit nem Kerl ins Bett gehen. Das wird schon so schwer genug für euch beide, aber wenn ihr auch schon… also, du weißt schon." – „Wenn wir schon miteinander geschlafen hätten?", legte Lisa ihrem Vater die passenden Worte in den Mund. „Ja, genauso. Ich wollte es nicht so ausdrücken, weil ich doch weiß, dass du da ein bisschen… naja… es diskreter magst. Lisa, du legst doch ein gutes Wort für mich bei Mama ein, oder? Das mit der Doris liegt doch schon so lange zurück…" Bernd klang auf einmal sehr hilflos. „Papa, hör zu: Für Mama ist es das Beste, wenn wir sie jetzt nicht bedrängen. Ich würde mich erstmal lieber um Bruno kümmern, ja? Ich melde mich im Laufe der Woche bei dir. Vielleicht besuche ich dich im Hotel, okay?"

Geschwister… Bruder und Schwester… Schwester und Bruder… Geschwister eben… den gleichen Vater… Sohn und Tochter von Bernd Plenske… Lisa vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Verflucht", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie hatten sich geküsst, sich angefasst und noch schlimmer: miteinander geschlafen. Zumindest ahnten ihre Eltern nichts. Das würde das Drama nicht unnötig aufblasen. „Frau Plenske?" – „Jetzt nicht", fauchte Lisa, ohne aufzusehen. „Doch, jetzt", wiederholte die Stimme mit Nachdruck. „Was ist denn? Oh, Frau von Brahmberg. Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen!", zwang Lisa sich zu ein paar netten Worten. „Besuchen Sie Berlin?" – „Nein. Ich will meinen alten Job wieder!"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Sie wollen was?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Ich will meinen Job wieder", entgegnete Mariella ruhig. Wie selbstverständlich umrundete sie die Besucherstühle vor Lisas Schreibtisch und nahm Platz. „Das geht aber nicht", stellte Lisa verärgert fest. „Die Stelle ist neu besetzt." – „Ich weiß. Ich weiß aber auch, dass Herr Kowalski noch in der Probezeit ist und Sie ihn jederzeit…" – „Nein!", unterbrach Lisa ihr Gegenüber. „Herr Kowalski ist ein sehr fähiger Werbefachmann. Er ist unkonventionell und mutig, er bringt frischen Wind in das Unternehmen. Ich werde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht entlassen." – „Ihre persönliche Meinung über Herrn Kowalski in Ehren…", beschwichtigte Mariella. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „… ich besitze Anteile und somit ein Recht auf eine Stelle in diesem Unternehmen." – „Genau, auf eine Stelle und nicht auf die Stelle der PR-Managerin. Schon vergessen? Sie haben einen Vertrag unterschrieben, in dem Sie von all dem Abstand nehmen." – „Und jetzt habe ich es mir eben anders überlegt", wurde auch Mariellas Tonfall gereizter. Es fiel ihr schon schwer genug, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Lisas heftiger Widerstand machte die ganze Situation nicht gerade leichter. „Wer sagt mir, dass Sie es sich nicht wieder anders überlegen, wenn Sie Ihren Job wiederhaben? Das Risiko kann und will ich nicht eingehen. Die Stelle ist besetzt – mit einer fähigen Kraft." – „Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Ich habe Anteile und ich habe ein Recht auf eine Stelle. Ich bin ausgebildete Werbekauffrau und somit für besagte Position prädestiniert. Der Vorstand wird mir da sicher Recht geben." – „Dann werden Sie es genau darauf anlegen müssen. Von mir kriegen Sie jedenfalls kein grünes Licht. Ich werde Herrn Kowalski nicht entlassen. Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte zu gehen. Ich habe zu tun."

„Die war ja drauf", machte Mariella sich in Davids Gegenwart Luft. „Nicht einmal ein Anflug von Unsicherheit oder so." – „Du hättest versuchen können, Mitleid zu erregen", schlug David vor. „Das will ich aber nicht. An meiner Situation ist nichts Mitleid erregend. Ich versuche einfach nur, mein Leben wieder so zu ordnen, wie es war… also vor dem Intermezzo mit Lars. Einerseits gefällt es mir, dass Frau Plenske mehr Selbstbewusstsein hat, aber das ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Moment, das zu demonstrieren." – „Ganz Unrecht hat Lisa da ja auch nicht. Kowalski macht seinen Job wirklich gut. Er ist… naja… so ganz anders als du… unkonventionell, er schlägt neue Wege ein…" – „Klingt, als wäre er in einem Unternehmen wie Kerima fehl am Platz", stellte Mariella fest. „Nein, nicht ganz. Er kommt super mit Hugo klar und…" – „Schon gut, ich glaub's ja. Kannst du nicht trotzdem mal mit Frau Plenske reden? Ein Augenklimpern von dir hat doch immer gereicht." – „Hast du deine Ahnung", lachte David. „Es hat sich einiges verändert, seit du weg bist. Lisa Plenske hat jetzt nämlich einen Freund – da kann ich klimpern, wie ich will." Bei dieser Vorstellung konnte sich auch Mariella ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Lisa, Lisa, warte mal", hechtete David der Mehrheitseignerin im Foyer hinterher. „Was ist?", wollte diese kurz angebunden wissen. „Mariella hat mir eben erzählt, dass du ihr ihren Job nicht wiedergeben willst." – „Will ich auch nicht und kann ich vor allem nicht. Der Posten ist besetzt." – „Lisa, ehrlich…" David hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit Lisa Schritt zu halten. „Wieso hetzt du denn so? Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten zu deinem Bruno zu kommen?", neckte er sie, während sie den Rufknopf für den Fahrstuhl malträtierte. „Nein, kann ich nicht. David, es ist da etwas passiert zwischen Bruno und mir… Ich…", suchte Lisa das Gespräch. „Ach was, nimm dir ein Beispiel an Mariella und mir – bei uns ist auch etwas vorgefallen und jetzt sind wir auf dem besten Weg wieder ein Paar zu werden", lächelte David selig. „Du musst dem allen nur genügend Zeit lassen", riet er seinem Gegenüber. „Ich glaube, David, du verstehst nicht. Das mit Bruno und mir, das ist… komplizierter. Ich…" – „Das kommt dir jetzt nur so vor. Wenn ihr erstmal geredet habt, dann renkt sich das schon wieder ein. Mariella und ich, wir haben auch…" – „Mariella und du, Mariella und du!", wurde Lisa plötzlich laut. „Ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Das mit mir und Bruno ist nicht wie das mit dir und Mariella. Das ist wirklich ernst. Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte mal mit dir reden, aber scheinbar hat dein Universum seine gewohnte Bahn wieder gefunden – nämlich um David Seidel herum." Mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen stieg Lisa in den Fahrstuhl.

„Hey Bruno", lächelte Lisa scheu, als ihr der junge Mann die Tür öffnete. „Hey!", freute er sich. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um Lisa und wollte sie küssen. „Nicht", wiegelte Lisa ab und drehte ihr Gesicht weg. „Dann hast du die Neuigkeit schon gehört?" – „Ja, das habe ich. Lässt du mich kurz rein? Ich glaube, wir müssen reden." Wortlos machte Bruno einen Schritt beiseite und winkte seine Halbschwester in seine Wohnung.

„Papa hat vorhin angerufen und es mir gesagt", begann Lisa hilflos das Gespräch. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darüber fühlen soll… ich meine, einerseits freut es mich, dass du jetzt weißt, wer dein Vater ist, aber andererseits…" – „Es ruiniert die Ehe deiner Eltern." – „Ja. Und unsere Beziehung." – „Wieso?", hakte Bruno nach. „Weil wir Geschwister sind", entgegnete Lisa verständnislos. „Halbgeschwister", korrigierte Bruno. „Halbgeschwister", wiederholte er leise für sich. „Wir sind Halbgeschwister." – „Genau, wir sind Halbgeschwister", griff Lisa das Gespräch erneut auf. „Wir haben denselben Vater. Wir können nicht zusammenbleiben." – „Aber wieso denn nicht?" – „Weil es Inzest wäre", erinnerte Lisa Bruno. „Inzest… Inzest… Das wäre es nur, wenn wir Kinder kriegen würden. Ich habe mich schlau gemacht: Solange wir keine Kinder kriegen, kann uns keiner etwas. Wir müssen einfach gut verhüten. Am besten, du lässt dir die Pille verschreiben – zusammen mit einem Kondom kann dann gar nichts passieren." – „Bruno, was redest du denn da? Das geht nicht – wir können einfach nicht zusammenbleiben. Wir sind Geschwister!" In ihrer Verzweiflung wurde Lisas Stimme immer höher. „Wenn das nicht rausgekommen wäre, dann…", versuchte Bruno Lisa von seiner Sichtweise zu überzeugen. „Es ist aber rausgekommen, Bruno", schluchzte Lisa. „Wir müssen uns trennen. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erstmal auf Distanz, damit die Gefühle… langsam… abkühlen oder so." – „So einfach machst du dir das, ja? Du machst eben mal so Schluss. Ich habe den Eindruck, du hast mich nie wirklich geliebt. Ich war einfach nur dein Spielzeug oder so." – „Das ist doch nicht wahr!", widersprach Lisa. „Aber wir müssen jetzt einfach vernünftig sein. Wir lernen bestimmt, unsere Gefühle füreinander in geschwisterliche Gefühle zu verwandeln." Hoffnungsvoll lächelte Lisa Bruno an. Doch sein Blick war eiskalt. „Du schaffst das sicher", lachte er verächtlich. „Aber ich liebe dich wirklich und ich will dich auch gar nicht wie eine Schwester lieben. Ich liebe die umwerfende Frau Lisa Plenske!" Lisa spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zusammenschnürte. Ein solches Kompliment! Von einem Mann! Und es galt ihr! Dafür hätte sie einiges gegeben. Jetzt bekam sie es – von dem einzigen Mann auf der Welt, von dem es nicht kommen durfte: Von ihrem Bruder.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", seufzte Lisa, als Bruno sie zur Tür gebracht hatte. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, du hast nur auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, um mich abzuschießen und die hast du ja jetzt bekommen." – „Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr schmerzhaft für dich ist. Das ist es für mich auch. Du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde…" – „Und wieso trennst du dich dann von mir?", fragte Bruno mit einem Blick, der Lisa das Herz brach. „Das hatten wir doch schon. Wir sind Geschwister. Das darf einfach nicht sein. Die nächste Zeit wird hart, da bin ich mir sicher, aber wir kriegen das hin. Dann werden wir nur noch Geschwister sein und das genießen." – „Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Bruno mit einer Kälte, die Lisa Angst machte. „Dann wünsche ich dir ein schönes Leben, schätze ich." – „Bruno, sag doch so etwas nicht", flehte Lisa. „Das ist doch kein Abschied für immer. Nur jetzt erstmal, damit sich unsere Gefühle beruhigen." – „Nun, ich werde dich immer lieben. Also ist es ein Abschied für immer." – „Ich gehe jetzt. Wenn du den Schock verdaut hast, kannst du dich ja bei mir melden und wir reden noch mal in Ruhe", schlug Lisa mit dem letzten Rest Kraft vor, der ihr geblieben war.

„Mädchen, willste'n Taschentuch?", sprach eine alte Frau Lisa in der S-Bahn an. „Nein, Danke", lehnte Lisa höflich ab. „Und wie willste die Tränen abwischen? Mit'm Ärmel?" Erst jetzt merkte Lisa, dass sie weinte. In Gedanken hatte sie das Gespräch mit Bruno immer und immer wieder durchlebt. Ihre Hoffnung, noch etwas zu finden, dass sie Bruno sagen könnte, war enttäuscht wurden. Und noch viel schlimmer: Jetzt, alleine mit ihren Gedanken wirkten ihre Argumente nicht einmal mehr für sie selbst überzeugend. Wenn sie nur richtig verhüteten… Nein!, verbot Lisa sich diesen Gedanken eilig. Sie waren Geschwister! Dieses Argument hatte sie ja nun nahezu inflationär strapaziert… „Willste nu dis Taschentuch?", drang die Stimme der Frau in Lisas Gedankenkarussell ein. „Gerne", nahm Lisa schniefend an. „Vielen Dank."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Frau Plenske, was soll das?", stürmte Rokko in das Büro seiner Chefin. Lisa hatte noch nicht einmal richtig abgelegt, da wedelte auch schon ein Schreiben vor ihrer Nase. „Sind Sie mit meiner Arbeit etwa nicht zufrieden? Und viel wichtiger: Wenn Sie es nicht sind, wieso haben Sie dann verdammt noch mal nicht den Mut, es mir persönlich zu sagen? Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, wir würden gut zusammenarbeiten. Was meinen Sie, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn einem diese Geltolle die Kündigung in die Hand drückt." – „Herr Kowalski, bitte, beruhigen Sie sich doch", schaffte es Lisa, den Schreck zu überspielen, den Rokkos Auftritt ihr eingejagt hatte. „Setzen Sie sich doch", bot sie Rokko an. „Ich würde lieber stehen." – „Gut, dann bleiben Sie eben stehen, während ich das hier lese", erwiderte Lisa Rokko das vermeintliche Kündigungsschreiben entreißend.

„Und?", wollte Rokko ungeduldig wissen. „Ja, Herr von Brahmberg hat Ihnen in meinem Namen eine Kündigung geschrieben. Bloß… ich will Sie gar nicht entlassen. Ganz im Gegenteil – ich schätze Ihre Arbeit sehr. Gut, ich würde sie noch mehr schätzen, wenn sie nicht ganz so kostenintensiv wäre, aber ansonsten sind Sie genau das, was Kerima und besonders B-Style gebraucht haben." – „Gebraucht haben, genauso", erwiderte Rokko immer noch wütend. „Okay, wir reden später weiter über Grammatik. Ich gehe jetzt erstmal zur Geltolle wie Sie unseren Geschäftsführer so respektlos betitelt haben und finde heraus, was er sich dabei gedacht hat."

„Herr von Brahmberg", betrat Lisa das Büro ebenso aufgebracht wie kurze Zeit zuvor Rokko ihres betreten hatte. Ihr erster Blick galt Sabrina, die auf Richards Schreibtisch saß. „Hast du nichts zu tun?", fauchte sie sie an. „Ich habe dem Geschäftsführer soeben die Post gebracht." – „Das ist aber nicht alles, was du zu tun hast", giftete Lisa. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Sabrina spitz. „Von mir aus mal dir das Oberflächen-Relief von Pakistan auf die Fingernägel, aber verschwinde endlich." Lisas aggressiver Tonfall ließ selbst Richard überrascht aufsehen. „Geh bitte", wandte er sich an Sabrina, die beleidigt vom Schreibtisch hüpfte und hinausstolzierte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Frau Plenske?", bemühte Richard sich nach dem Abgang seiner Assistentin um ein Lächeln. „Erklären Sie mir, warum Sie ohne mein Wissen Herrn Kowalski entlassen!", forderte Lisa. „Ohne Ihr Wissen?", wiederholte Richard. „Mariella war doch erst bei David und dann bei Ihnen. Was ist Ihnen da also entgangen?" – „Mir ist nichts entgangen. Aber Sie scheinen offenbar zu ignorieren, dass ich es abgelehnt habe, Ihrer Schwester den Posten des PR-Managers zurückzugeben." – „Mariella hat Anteile und Anspruch auf einen Posten im Unternehmen." – „Genau. Auf EINEN Posten im Unternehmen. Auf irgendeinen – von der Putzfrau bis zur Geschäftsführerin kann ich sie überall einsetzen, wo es mir gefällt." – „Sie wollen meine Schwester putzen lassen?", fragte Richard pikiert. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe auch nicht vor, ihr Herrn Kowalskis Posten zu geben", wurde Lisa ruhiger. „Zumindest wollen Sie nicht diesen Irrsinn wiederholen, den Sie schon mit der Position des Geschäftsführers gemacht haben", stichelte Richard. „Sie meinen den Posten mit zwei Pfeifen zu besetzen? Stimmt, den Fehler mache ich nur einmal." – „Ich sehe über diese Spitze einfach mal hinweg", gab Richard sich ruhig. Innerlich jedoch kochte er. Er hatte es kaum glauben wollen, als Mariella ihm von Lisas neuem und vor allem unerwartetem Selbstbewusstsein erzählt hatte. „Sie wissen aber, was es heißt, wenn die Geschäftsführung sich nicht einig wird, oder?" – „Das weiß ich." – „Ich denke, ich kann den Betriebsrat bis zum späten Nachmittag zusammentrommeln." – „Tun Sie das", entgegnete Lisa gereizt. „Bis später." – „Schicken Sie Sabrina und ihr halbfertiges Relief von Pakistan bitte zu mir rein, wenn Sie gehen", knurrte Richard.

„Und?", wollte Rokko wissen, als Lisa aus Richards Büro kam. „Er will Sabrina sehen", erwiderte sie mit Blick auf die Blondine. „Bei mir hat er wenigstens etwas zu gucken, Planschi", kommentiere die Angesprochene und sprang sofort auf. „Was hat er in Bezug auf meine Kündigung gesagt?", drängte Rokko Lisa zu einer Antwort. „Er und David sind für Mariella. Ich bin für Sie." – „Damit sind Sie überstimmt", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Nein, eben nicht. Das ist ein klassischer Patt. Hat mit Anteilen zu tun und so." – „Und nun?" – „Der Betriebsrat wird tagen – heute Nachmittag." – „Ups, und gerade heute habe ich meinen alte-Säcke-Überzeugungsanzug Zuhause gelassen." – „Als ob Sie so etwas besitzen würden", schmunzelte Lisa. „Trotzdem ist es wichtig, dass Sie sich nachher von Ihrer besten Seite zeigen", mahnte die Mehrheitseignerin ihr Gegenüber bedeutungsvoll. „Verstehe. Dann gehe ich mich mal vorbereiten." – „Tun Sie das", lächelte Lisa.

Lisa betrat ihr Büro und steuerte direkt auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Eine Sitzung des Betriebsrates – das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Als gäbe es nicht schon genug zu tun. „Hallo", grüßte eine Stimme sie. Lisa fuhr herum. „Bruno", erkannte sie ihren Bruder auf dem Sofa, das David einige Zeit zuvor hatte aufstellen lassen. „Ja, ich bin's, der gute alte Bruno. Wie geht's dir?" Bruno stand auf und ging auf Lisa zu. „Gut. Und selbst?" – „Ja… naja… eher so lala", gestand dieser. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um Lisa und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Jetzt geht es mir besser." – „Bruno, bitte, wir haben doch darüber gesprochen." Der Angesprochene ging nicht weiter auf Lisas Einspruch ein, sondern legte seine Lippen auf den Hals seiner Schwester. „Bruno, bitte", versuchte Lisa es noch einmal. Doch dessen Lippen wanderten langsam zu Lisas Ohr. „Bruuuunoo", raunte diese. „Was?", lächelte er. „Aufhören… nicht… aufhören", murmelte Lisa.

„Helgamäuschen, da biste ja", freute Bernd sich, als seine Frau an ihren Arbeitsplatz kam. „Bernd", entgegnete diese kühl. „Ick… ick… also ich bin hier, weil… Helga, bitte, du musst mir verzeihen. Ich habe da einen Fehler gemacht, aber der ist lange her und nicht von Bedeutung." – „Dieser junge Mann ist also völlig bedeutungslos, ja?", erwiderte Helga. „Ganz toll. Erst in der Gegend herumpimpern und dann nicht zur Verantwortung stehen", zischte sie verärgert. „Helga, bitte, wie redest du denn? Natürlich ist Bruno nicht bedeutungslos – für unsere Beziehung ist er aber nicht wichtig." – „Doch das ist er", widersprach Helga. „Wir waren schon zusammen, als er entstanden ist. Du hast mich all die Jahre belogen!" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihren Mann an. „Bitte, Helga, wir haben doch schon so viel miteinander erlebt. Verzeih mir – nur dieses eine Mal noch." – „Ich will die Scheidung." Helgas Stimme schien durch das Gebäude zu hallen. „Was?" – „Du setzt mich so unter Druck, dass ich nicht weiterweiß. Ich brauche Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten und mir klar zu werden, ob ich immer noch mit dir zusammen sein will. Doch du rufst mich an, kommst vorbei, fehlen nur noch Briefe. Das ist mir zu viel. Ich muss erst alleine damit klarkommen, bevor ich mich mit dir auseinandersetzen will. Wenn du weiter solchen Druck ausübst, dann bleibt mir keine Wahl, dann lasse ich mich scheiden."

Lisa drehte sich auf die Seite. „Siehst du, mit uns ist es immer noch genauso schön", lächelte Bruno glücklich. „Ja", erwiderte Lisa knapp, bevor sie sich aufsetzte und nach ihren Sachen griff. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", stellte sie verzweifelt klar. „Das ist… das ist ungesetzlich. Es ist Inzest." – „Ungesetzlich? Was wissen diese Politiker-Säcke denn schon? Ich liebe dich – Schwester hin oder her. Und nur geschwisterliche Liebe reicht mir nicht. Ich will mehr. Ich will so etwas wie eben. Das war schön, das war wild und leidenschaftlich und…" – „Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen", wiederholte Lisa. „Geh jetzt, bitte." – „Aber…" – „Du sollst gehen, Bruno", herrschte Lisa ihren Bruder an. „Geh, bitte." Bruno legte seine Hand auf Lisas Schulter. „Das meinst du doch jetzt gar nicht so, oder?" – „Doch, genauso. Bitte, geh", verlangte Lisa den Tränen nahe. „Bitte", flüsterte sie dann schwach. „Wenn du das wirklich so willst", räumte Bruno ebenso traurig ein. „Ich rufe dich die Tage…" – „Nein!", fiel Lisa ihm ins Wort „Ruf nicht an, komm nicht vorbei – sonst komme ich nie damit klar, dass wir nur Geschwister sein dürfen." – „Aber…", wollte Bruno etwas einwenden, sah dann aber davon ab, als er sah, dass Lisa anfing zu zittern. „Weine nicht, Lisa. Das bricht mir das Herz."

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Friedrich Seidel in die Runde. „Es steht genau vier Stimmen für Herrn Kowalski und vier für Mariella – bei einer Abwesenheit?" – „Frau Plenske?", stieß Rokko Lisa mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Sagen Sie doch auch endlich mal etwas." – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa und klang dabei, als käme sie von ganz weit her. „Wer soll PR-Manager werden?" – „Na Sie", erwiderte Lisa. „Genau deshalb sitzen wir hier – es steht 50-50, wir brauchen einen konstruktiven Vorschlag." Lisas Blick wanderte durch die Runde. Es musste ihr ganz schnell etwas einfallen. „Die Parfum-Kampagne", murmelte sie plötzlich. „Was ist damit?", wollte Friedrich wissen. „Die hat jetzt oberste Priorität." – „Soweit waren wir schon", mischte sich jetzt auch David genervt in das Gespräch. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir Mariella und Herrn Kowalski darauf ansetzen?", schlug Friedrich plötzlich vor. „Nur während der Kampagne und wer sich am meisten profiliert, kriegt am Ende den Job endgültig." – „So machen wir das", nahm Lisa diesen Vorschlag an. „Was?", fragten Mariella und Rokko gleichzeitig.

„Was war denn bitte mit Ihnen los?", hechtete Rokko seiner Chefin hinterher. „Sie standen komplett neben sich. Wo ist die Lisa Plenske von heute Morgen hin? Wer oder was hat Ihnen das Feuer ausgeblasen?" Lisa errötete. „Ne… ne… niemand", stotterte sie unsicher. „Zugegeben, das ist ein fauler Kompromiss, aber es ist besser als gar nichts." – „Das verschiebt das Problem nur um ein paar Wochen", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Andererseits ist das auch gar nicht so schlecht für Frau von Brahmberg. So kann Sie in Ruhe ihre Bewerbungen schreiben", gab er sich dann selbstbewusst. „Wenn Sie sich schon als Sieger sehen, dann ist dieser Aufstand ja unnötig. Ich muss jetzt nach Hause", kündigte Lisa an. „Aber…", rief Rokko der davoneilenden jungen Frau noch hinterher.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

„Ich stelle mir das so vor: Die Models sitzen wie normale Gäste zwischen den Zuschauern. Wenn die Musik angeht, stehen sie auf und präsentieren Pearl." Lisa nickte anerkennend. Rokkos Vorschlag gefiel ihr sehr. „Ist Ihnen schon mal aufgefallen, dass Kerima immer die gleichen Models engagiert? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch – das sind schöne Frauen, die ihren Job durchaus gut machen, aber wollen Sie wirklich auf der Stelle trampeln? Ich denke, wir sollten einfach mal andere Models engagieren. Ein neues Produkt, ein neues Image, ein neues Ambiente… so was eben." Mariella kniff die Lippen zusammen. Es war doch hoffentlich immer noch Verlass auf Lisas konservative Art. Kowalskis Ideen waren gut – ziemlich gut sogar, aber doch viel zu schrill, um eine Frau wie Lisa Plenske zu überzeugen. „Das ist eine ganz tolle Idee", strahlte Lisa zu Mariellas Entsetzen. „Das könnte in der Tat gut ankommen." – „Könnte? Könnte?", wiederholte Rokko dramatisch. „Könnte, Frau Plenske? Es kann und es wird", sprach er seiner Chefin gut zu. „Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache ja sehr sicher", stellte Lisa schmunzelnd fest. „Lisa willst du nicht an dein Handy gehen?", wunderte David sich, dass die Mehrheitseignerin schon einige Zeit die penetrante Pippi-Langstrumpf-Melodie ignorierte. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein", erwiderte Lisa. „Es klingelt aber schon das dritte Mal", insistierte David. Seufzend griff Lisa nach ihrem Handy. „Bruno", zeigte das Display an – schon wieder! Lisa unterdrückte den Anruf. „So, jetzt herrscht Ruhe", bemühte sie sich um ein Lächeln, als sie das Gerät endgültig abschaltete. „Ich würde…", wollte sie fortfahren, als ihr Festnetztelefon klingelte. „Sie sind ja sehr begehrt heute", kommentierte Mariella, obwohl sie mehr als genervt durch die ständigen Unterbrechungen war. „Kerima Moda, Plenske", meldete Lisa sich. „Das ist gerade schlecht… Nein, eine Besprechung… Bruno, bitte, wir hatten das doch besprochen… Ja, ich melde mich bei dir… Ja, versprochen… Diesmal wirklich, ja. Tschüs", würgte Lisa den Anrufer ab. „Tut mir leid", wandte sie sich an ihre Kollegen. „Ich würde mir beide Konzepte gerne noch einmal in Ruhe zu Gemüte führen. Ich lasse Sie beide dann wissen, wie ich mich entschieden habe", verkündete sie dann. „Gut", strahlte Rokko siegessicher. „Finde ich auch", ergriff Mariella erneut das Wort. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Das ist ja eine wichtige Entscheidung für Kerima", fügte sie hinzu. „Und aus genau diesem Grund bleibe ich auch hier bei dir und berate dich", grinste David breit.

„Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst! Sie wollen tatsächlich diesen sentimentalen Kitsch nehmen?", stürmte Rokko Stunden später in Lisas Büro. Diese sah von ihren Akten auf. „Bitte?" – „Der Spot! Sie wollen diesen… diesen… reaktionären Mist mit meiner Show kombinieren? Meine Show ist innovativ, sie ist progressiv, sie ist mutig, sie ist…" – „Herr Kowalski, bitte. Wenn Sie hier sind, um sich selbst zu loben: Soll erfüllt", konterte Lisa, die die Aufregung des Werbefachmannes nicht verstand. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mich selbst zu loben. Ich bin gut, das weiß ich selbst und wenn Sie das nicht erkennen – Ihr Problem! Aber das geht wirklich nicht: Frau von Brahmbergs Spot mit meiner Show koppeln. Da denken Kerimas Kunden doch, hier wäre einer schizophren." – „Was genau passt Ihnen denn an meiner Entscheidung nicht? Dass Sie sich den Sieg, wenn man es so nennen will, teilen müssen?" – „Ich hab's befürchtet – Sie ziehen hier so eine Kompromissnummer durch. Ich sage Ihnen etwas: Frau von Brahmberg und ich sind beide erwachsen, wir können damit umgehen, wenn Sie sich klar für einen oder den anderen entscheiden, aber mit dieser Kindergärtnerinnen-Haltung schaden Sie nur dem Unternehmen." – „Sie halten Frau von Brahmbergs Spot also für schlecht", schlussfolgerte Lisa gereizt. „Jein, er passt zu dem verkitschten Rest, den sie präsentiert hat, aber mal ehrlich: Wen soll das ansprechen? Für die Alten viel zu schräg, für die Jungen viel zu spießig." – „Der Spot ist romantisch", verteidigte Lisa ihre Wahl. „Romantisch? Was ist denn bitte romantisch daran, wenn die Tussi im Sarg liegt und darauf wartet, dass der Kerl sich bequemt, mal vorbeizukommen, um sie wach zu küssen?" – „Das ist wie bei Schneewittchen…", setzte Lisa zu einem Widerspruch an. „Das ist nicht mehr zeitgemäß. Die Frau von heute lässt sich nicht wach küssen. Die Frau von heute hat Sex und jeder weiß das." – „Aber sie ist dabei nicht glücklich", flüsterte Lisa. „Bitte?" – „Die Frau von heute, wenn sie Sex hat – sie ist dabei nicht glücklich. Sie sehnt sich vielleicht danach, dass Mister Right vorbeikommt und sie wach küsst." –„Reden wir jetzt immer noch von der Frau von heute oder viel mehr von Ihnen?", fragte Rokko sichtlich irritiert. „Von… von… von der Frau von heute natürlich. Es ist Ihnen vielleicht entgangen, aber ich bin auch eine Frau…" – „… aber irgendwie wirken Sie auf mich gerade wie eine ewig gestrige", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Um auf den Spot zurückzukommen: Dieses asexuelle Schneewittchen und ihr metrosexueller Prinz…" – „Sex, Sex, immer nur Sex", plusterte Lisa sich plötzlich auf. „Gibt's auch noch etwas Anderes?" – „Jup, Romantik", nahm Rokko ihren scharfen Tonfall an. „Aber romantisch ist dieser Spot auch nicht, wenn Sie mich fragen." Wütend über den Gesprächsverlauf versetzte Rokko dem Stuhl, auf dessen Rückenlehne er sich abstützte, einen Stoß. „Naja, Kerima ist ja nicht mein Unternehmen. Heulen Sie sich aber nicht bei mir aus, wenn niemand mehr etwas mit Kerima zu tun haben will, weil hier nichts zusammenpasst."

Es war schon lange dunkel draußen und der Staubsauger der Putzfrau näherte sich bedrohlich Lisas Büro, als diese sich dazu durchrang, Feierabend zu machen. „Du solltest langsam nach Hause", sprach Lisa sich gut zu. „Einmal noch nach E-Mails gucken", wies sie sich selber an. Drei neue Mails… Alle von Master of Disaster. In der ersten bat er sie inständig um eine weitere Chance. In der zweiten beschimpfte er sie, weil sie noch nicht geantwortet hatte. In der dritten entschuldigte er sich für die ersten beiden und flehte darum, sie sehen und mit ihr sprechen zu dürfen. Lisa seufzte – so hatte das doch alles keinen Sinn. So würden sie nie den nötigen Abstand voneinander kriegen…

Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl schaltete Lisa ihr Handy wieder ein – 45 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Sie schluckte – die waren doch hoffentlich nicht alle von Bruno! Nein, es waren nur 40 Anrufe von Bruno, vier Rückrufe von ihrer Mailbox und einer von ihrer Mutter. „Sch…", wollte Lisa gerade fluchen. „Nananananana", grinste Rokko, als er vor dem Fahrstuhl zu ihr stieß. „Sie sind ja noch da", knurrte Lisa. „Jep, ich dachte mir, ich bräuchte Nachhilfe in Sachen Romantik. Tja, ich habe Kerima ein paar Internetgebühren verursacht, aber zumindest habe ich jetzt ‚Pretty Woman' gesehen – naja, in Ausschnitten, youtube, Sie wissen schon." – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Das ist ein romantischer Film." – „Tz, Sie finden es romantisch, wenn sich eine Hure in ihren Freier verliebt", unkte Rokko. „Der Fahrstuhl ist da", wies Lisa ihren Kollegen auf die offnen Türen hin.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollen auch nach unten?", fragte Rokko, als Lisa keine Anstalten machte, einen Knopf zu betätigen. „Hm, ins Erdgeschoss", entgegnete sie. „Frau Plenske, wegen meines Auftrittes vorhin: Ich weiß ja, dass ich manchmal sehr impulsiv bin. Ich liebe meinen Job eben und will nur das Beste für das Produkt." – „Hm", brummte Lisa. Innerlich zählte sie die Stockwerke, bis sie diesen unmöglichen Mann endlich wieder los war. „Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie mit etwas, das ich gesagt habe, zu nahe getreten sein soll, dann tut mir das sehr leid. Ehrlich", fuhr Rokko mit Nachdruck fort. „Schon gut", winkte Lisa ab. Wie lange dauerte es denn noch bis zum Erdgeschoss? „Frau Plenske, ich…" Der Fahrstuhl ruckte kurz und blieb dann stehen. Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. „Was ist denn das?", fragte Rokko. „Wir sind scheinbar stecken geblieben", dachte er laut nach. Im Dunkeln tastete er sich zu der Leiste mit den Knöpfen vor und drückte einen nach dem anderen. „Welcher von denen ist denn nur der Alarmknopf?", schimpfte er, als nichts passierte. „Der unterste", antwortete Lisa. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das viel Sinn macht." – „Wieso denn nicht?", wollte Rokko verärgert wissen. „Es ist doch nach 20 Uhr, oder?" – „Ja, ist es. Wo ist der Zusammenhang?" – „Der Fahrstuhl wird um 20 Uhr 15 abgeschaltet – zum Stromsparen, ein Relikt aus der Brahmberg'schen Führungszeit." – „Heißt das, wir sitzen jetzt die ganze Nacht hier fest?" – „Sieht so aus", entgegnete Lisa gleichgültig. Rokko hingegen wollte sich damit nicht abfinden. „Hey!", rief er und trommelte gegen die Fahrstuhltür. „Hilfe! Wir hängen hier fest! Ist da jemand? Wir brauchen Hilfe!" – „Das bringt doch nichts", wollte Lisa Rokko beruhigen. Zeitgleich ließ sie sich auf den Boden gleiten. „Haben Sie etwa Platzangst?", wollte Rokko alarmiert wissen. Er ging auf Lisa zu und setzte sich zu ihr. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich könnte welche entwickeln, wenn Sie mir noch mehr auf die Pelle rücken", zischte sie.

„Es scheint uns wirklich niemand hier rauszuholen", stellte Rokko nach langen Minuten des vergeblichen Rufens und Hämmerns mit den Fäusten enttäuscht fest. „Wann geht er denn wieder – der Fahrstuhl? Ich meine, nach den von Brahmberg'schen Vorstellungen von Energiesparen?" – „Um 7 Uhr, glaube ich", erwiderte Lisa. „Na bravo", meckerte Rokko, bevor er sich wieder neben Lisa auf den Fußboden fallen ließ. „Und jetzt?" – „Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie. „Wenn wir wenigstens Licht hätten", murmelte Rokko. „Hey, das ist es", freute er sich plötzlich. „Das Display von Ihrem Handy ist ja gleißendhell", unkte Lisa. „Quatsch, Displaylicht. Ich rufe jetzt Hilfe", verkündete Rokko. „Und Sie meinen wirklich, dass das was bringt? In einer fensterlosen Metallkiste? Ich wäre ja skeptisch." – „Sie müssen nicht skeptisch sein, Sie können überzeugt sein", seufzte der Werbefachmann mit Blick auf den Balken, der das Empfangssignal anzeigte. „Machen wir eben das zweitbeste damit", lachte er dann und drehte das Handy auf dem Fußboden. Als das erleuchtete Display auf Lisa zeigte, stellte er sie vor die Wahl: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" – „Herr Kowalski, bitte, das ist doch keine Dorfdisko hier." – „Sind Sie etwa feige?", zog Rokko Lisa auf. „Nein, bin ich nicht, aber Pflicht geht hier ja eh nicht. Von daher: Wahrheit", zeigte die Provokation ihre Wirkung. „Wie heißen Sie mit zweitem Vornamen?", begann Rokko mit einer harmlosen Frage.

„Was ist das schlimmste, was Sie jemals angestellt haben?", wagte Lisa sich nach einiger Zeit des Spielens zu fragen. „Das schlimmste… hm… ich denke… das war kurz nach dem Tod meiner Oma", versuchte Rokko sich an einer Antwort. „Dazu muss man wissen, dass meine große Schwester und ich bei meiner Oma aufgewachsen sind, okay? Also, ich war zwölf und Amelie war gerade 14 geworden. Amelie ist taub und war unter der Woche immer in einem auf ihre Bedürfnisse zugeschnittenen Internat", erklärte Rokko. „Keine Sorge, ich komme schon noch zum Punkt. Es macht nur mehr Sinn, wenn ich Ihnen die Vorgeschichte kurz umreiße. Also, Amelie war im Internat, ich bei Oma Zuhause. Eines Morgens kam ich in die Küche und es war kein Frühstück vorbereitet. Ich bin zu Oma ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und da lag sie – tot." – „Oh, das tut mir leid", bedauerte Lisa Rokkos Verlust ehrlich. „Ich hatte so eine Angst vor dem Kinderheim", fuhr Rokko leise fort, dass ich sie zugedeckt habe, statt einen Notarzt zu rufen oder die Polizei zu verständigen oder so. Ich habe alle glauben lassen, bei uns sei alles in Ordnung. Ich bin einkaufen gegangen, habe für mich gekocht, die Wohnung sauber gehalten. Meine Hausaufgaben haben darunter gelitten und die Lehrer haben sich schon sorgen gemacht, aber ich konnte mich rausreden – eine stressige Woche und so. Am Wochenende kam Amelie aus dem Internat und ich habe sie eingeweiht. Es ging ihr wie mir – sie hatte auch Angst vor dem Kinderheim. Darum hat sie mitgemacht. Wir konnten die Welt glauben lassen, bei uns sei alles in Ordnung, bis die Nachbarn sich über den Verwesungsgestank beschwert haben." Rokko schluckte. „Tja, das müssen Sie erstmal toppen", zwang er sich zu grinsen, bevor er sein Handy erneut drehte. Als es auf Lisa zeigte, fragte diese: „Soll ich Ihnen jetzt erzählen, was das schlimmste ist, das ich jemals angestellt habe?" – „Jep." – „Okay…" Lisa dachte nach. Rokko hatte ihr gerade etwas sehr Persönliches gestanden. Er hatte es verdient, dass sie auch ehrlich mit ihm war. „Ich habe mit meinem Bruder geschlafen – mehrmals." – „Oh", entfuhr es Rokko. „Das toppt Ihre Geschichte aber nicht", versuchte Lisa abzulenken. „Wie ist es denn dann mit Ihnen weitergegangen? Ich meine, nachdem die Leiche gefunden wurde…" – „Das Jugendamt hat unsere Väter gesucht. Amelie und ich haben verschiedene Väter, verstehen Sie? Tja, meiner wollte mich nicht und Amelies war zwar von einem tauben Mädchen nicht sonderlich begeistert, hat sie aber bei sich aufgenommen. Mich hat's in mein persönliches Alptraumszenario verschlagen: Ins Kinderheim. War aber nicht so schlimm, wie ich mir das immer ausgemalt hatte." – „Und was ist mit Ihrer Mutter?" – „Meditiert in Tibet oder so, keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch egal, sie war nicht da, als Amelie und ich sie am dringendsten gebraucht hätten", entgegnete Rokko trotzig. „Und das mit Ihrem Bruder und Ihnen, wie ist das passiert?", lenkte er dann Lisa wieder auf ihre Geschichte zurück. „Na wie so etwas eben passiert: Wir haben uns im Internet kennen gelernt, haben uns getroffen, dann ist es passiert. Als wir dann eine Weile zusammen waren, stand er plötzlich bei mir auf der Matte und wollte seinen Vater besuchen – meinen Vater, unseren Vater. Verstehen Sie?" – „Das ist bestimmt hart." – „Ist es. Jetzt müsste ich es nur noch hinkriegen, nicht sofort schwach zu werden, wenn ich Bruno sehe", seufzte Lisa. „Oh je", fühlte Rokko mit seiner Chefin mit. „Er ruft ständig an, schreibt Mails, bettelt, fleht, droht… für ihn ist das genauso schwer wie für mich, wenn nicht noch schwerer…" – „Wieso? Sind Sie nicht so verliebt in ihn wie er in Sie?" Lisa zuckte zusammen. „Doch, ich bin… ich war schon ziemlich verliebt in Bruno, aber… es muss einfach Schluss damit sein. Wir sind Geschwister, das geht einfach nicht." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Sie sind Halbgeschwister." – „Das macht es nicht besser." – „Schlechter aber auch nicht. Wenn Sie beide sich lieben, wieso…" – „Suggerieren Sie mir gerade, dass die Trennung falsch war?" – „Nein, nein. Wenn Sie sie wirklich wollten, dann ist sie nicht falsch. Allerdings ist die Gesetzesgrundlage, nach der Geschwister keine Beziehung miteinander führen dürfen, irgendwie ein dürftiges Argument, oder? Ich meine, außer Sie wollen Kinder, dann…" – „Ich hätte es wissen sollen – mit Ihnen ist einfach kein Reden über ernsthafte Themen", trat Lisa die Flucht nach vorne an. „Pf, Sie müssen jetzt nicht zickig werden. Sie sind total unsicher – Sie schwanken, ob die Trennung wirklich richtig war oder nicht. Das ist ganz offensichtlich. Darum versuchen Sie auch so krampfhaft, sie zu rechtfertigen."

Richard stand im 16. Stock des Kerima-Gebäudes und grinste. Das war ja mal eine spannende Information… oder zwei. „Hallo", sprach er in das Notfall-Telefon, als das Gespräch zwischen seiner Chefin und seinem Kollegen abgeebbt war. „Hallo?", hallte ihm auch schon Rokkos Stimme entgegen. Der junge Mann war sofort aufgesprungen, um besser mit dem vermeintlichen Retter reden zu können. „Frau Plenske und ich, wir sind im Fahrstuhl eingesperrt… wegen der Stromsparmaßnahmen." – „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich leite alles in die Wege, um Sie da raus zu holen", versicherte Richard.

„Vielen Dank, Herr von Brahmberg. Wie gut, dass Sie noch im Haus waren", bedankte Lisa sich bei dem Geschäftsführer. „Kein Grund, zu danken, Frau Plenske. Das war doch selbstverständlich", winkte er ab. „Ich denke, ich verstehe nun auch, dass manche Sparmaßnahmen nur teilweise erfolgreich sind. Gleich morgen, werde ich den Hausmeister anweisen, den Fahrstuhl auch nachts angeschaltet zu lassen", versicherte er Lisa. „Tun Sie das", lächelte diese. „Vielen Dank", wiederholte sie. „Ich muss jetzt zur S-Bahn, sonst hätte ich auch gleich im Fahrstuhl bleiben können", scherzte sie. „Ich könnte Sie schnell nach Hause fahren", bot Richard scheinheilig an. „Nicht nötig, wirklich", lehnte Lisa ab. „Und zur S-Bahn bringe ich Sie", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch. „Ich muss da nämlich auch hin. Kommen Sie", forderte er Lisa auf.

„Das war ja mal ein aufregender Start in den Feierabend", lachte Rokko, als er Lisa die Tür, die aus dem Kerima-Gebäude herausführte, aufhielt. „Das könnte man so sagen", entgegnete Lisa reserviert. „Wir müssen uns ein bisschen beeilen, sonst verpassen wir die Bahn." Lisa nickte. Einen Augenblick lang sah sie auf. „Hallo Lisa", grüßte Bruno sie. „Hey… Was… was machst du denn hier?", wollte sie von ihrem Halbbruder wissen. „Interessante Frage… Ich schätze, ich wollte dich sehen, mit dir reden, aber offenbar hast du schon Trost gefunden", zischte er, wobei er Rokko mit einem bitterbösen Blick bedachte.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Plenske. Frühstück wie immer?", fragte die Rezeptionistin den morgenmuffeligen Mann. „Hm", brummte Bernd. „Sind Nachrichten für mich hinterlassen worden?" – „Über Nacht?", lachte die junge Frau. „Nein. So beliebt sind Sie dann doch nicht." – „Ich habe es befürchtet", seufzte Bernd. „Aber ich kann mit der Tageszeitung dienen. Vielleicht sind da ja Nachrichten drin, die Sie interessieren." – „Au ja, und dazu nen richtig heißen, starken Kaffee", strahlte Bernd plötzlich. „Sehr gerne, Herr Plenske. Den bringe ich Ihnen gleich. Ansonsten steht Ihnen unser Frühstücksbuffet wie gehabt zur Verfügung."

„Sodale, da wäre er auch schon, Ihr starker, heißer Kaffee", kommentierte die Frau von der Rezeption fröhlich. „Und? Steht etwas Spannendes in der Zeitung?" Wie hinter einer Mauer hatte Bernd sich hinter den Bögen Papier verschanzt. „Scheiße", murmelte er lang gezogen. „So eine riesen…" Fast schon panisch warf er die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Ick muss los", erklärte er der perplexen Frau. „Wollen Sie Ihren Kaffee vielleicht mitnehmen? Ich könnte ihn in einen Pappbecher umfüllen", rief sie dem davon eilenden Bernd noch hinterher. „Ein seltsamer Kauz", grinste sie sich dann selbst zu. „Geschwisterliebe bei Kerima", überflog sie kurz die Schlagzeile, bevor sie die Zeitung ordentlich zusammenlegte.

„In mein Büro, aber sofort", herrschte Lisa Rokko an, als sie an ihm vorbei durch das Foyer von Kerima Moda hastete. Durch ihren schneidenden Tonfall alarmiert setzte dieser sich auch sofort in Bewegung. „Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen, kaum dass er Lisa endlich eingeholt hatte. Wie eine Furie schnellte sie durch die Tür ihres Büros und knallte eben diese dann mit voller Wucht in den Rahmen. „Was los ist?", keifte sie Rokko dann an. „Was los ist? Als ob ich Ihnen das sagen müsste! Was habe ich Ihnen bitte schön getan, dass ich meine Geschichte heute in der Zeitung wieder finde? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das für ein Spießrutenlauf war? Im Vorgarten meiner Eltern konnte man kaum treten vor Journalisten. Ich hab's gar nicht erst probiert, zum Bahnhof zu gehen, sondern habe mir gleich ein Taxi genommen, aber hier das gleiche Spiel: Haupteingang und auch der Nebeneingang voll mit Reportern. Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, Sie hätten die nicht gesehen! Dass Sie aber auch noch die Dreistigkeit besitzen, hier aufzutauchen ist die Höhe…" – „Woah, mal halblang. Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie, he? Klar habe ich die Reporter gesehen, aber ich dachte, die wären aus dem gleichen Grund hier, aus dem Prinz Peinlich so ein langes Gesicht zieht." – „Prinz Peinlich?", hakte Lisa nach. „Herr Seidel", knurrte Rokko. „Der ist unausstehlich, nur weil die Kerima-Aktie heute ein paar Punkte unter dem Vortageswert eröffnet hat…" – „Die Kerima-Aktie hat unter Wert eröffnet?", fragte Lisa alarmiert. „Jup, hat sie", erwiderte Rokko. „Aber Sie waren noch nicht fertig damit, mich völlig grundlos zur Schnecke zu machen. Wieso galten diese ganzen Reporter denn nun Ihnen? Spielt Ihnen Ihre Geltungssucht da einen Streich?" – „Geschwisterliebe bei Kerima Moda", knurrte Lisa. „Bitte?" – „'Geschwisterliebe bei Kerima Moda' titelt heute so ziemlich jede wichtige Tageszeitung." Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen sah Lisa ihr Gegenüber an. „Na, so sprachlos? Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, ich bin so blöd und merke das nicht?" – „Ähm, nein. Ich halte Sie für viel, aber definitiv nicht für blöd. Tja, jetzt rächt sich, dass ich keine Zeitung, sondern nur den Newsticker im Internet lese", gestand Rokko. „Das können Sie mir doch nicht erzählen! Von wem sollten die denn diese Information haben? Ich habe nur Ihnen davon erzählt. Was versprechen Sie sich eigentlich davon? Wenn die mich fertig machen, dann haben Sie hier niemanden mehr, der für Sie stimmt, wenn es um die Besetzung von bestimmten Posten geht." – „Frau Plenske", versuchte Rokko sein Gegenüber zu beschwichtigen. „Ich habe niemandem von unserem Gespräch gestern erzählt, wirklich. Ich weiß doch, dass Ihr…" Rokko zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, wie er das Verhältnis der Geschwister bezeichnen sollte. „… Techtelmechtel mit Herrn Lehmann in jedem Fall falsch ausgelegt wird. Die Frage ist nun, wenn ich der Presse nichts gesagt habe und Sie der Presse nichts gesagt haben, wer hat der Presse davon berichtet und was wird dieser jemand mit eventuellen anderen Infor…" Rokko wurde von der auffliegenden Bürotür unterbrochen. „Lisa!", strahlte der junge Mann, der durch die Tür kam. „Lisa, eine schönere Liebeserklärung hättest du mir nicht machen können." – „Bruno", staunte die Angesprochene. „Wovon redest du?" – „Davon, dass jetzt alle Welt von uns weiß", lächelte Bruno. „Ich musste mich förmlich durch die Reportermenge kämpfen, aber ich habe sie alle wissen lassen, wie glücklich ich bin und dass du…" – „Oh… nein", brachte Lisa stockend hervor. „Doch, das habe ich. Sie wissen jetzt alle, dass wir ein glückliches Paar sind und wegen gestern Abend: Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ungerecht zu dir war. Der da ist ja nur ein Arbeitskollege." Bruno deutete auf Rokko. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich hätte deswegen nicht so überreagieren sollen."

„Helga, Helga!", rief Bernd schon von weitem. „Helga!", ächzte er, als er die Stufen zu seinem Haus erklomm. „Was ist denn los?", rief diese von drinnen. Sie hatte ihren Mann bereits gehört, war aber nicht schnell genug gewesen, um ihn an der Tür zu empfangen. „In der Zeitung… in der Zeitung steht…", japste Bernd. „Komm erstmal rein", erbarmte Helga sich, als sie erkannte, wie erschöpft ihr Ehemann war. „Willst du etwas trinken?" – „Nein, wir müssen… das Schnattchen… der Bruno…" Helga verschwand kurz in der Küche, kam aber genauso schnell zurück wie sie hineingegangen war. „Hier, nimm ein Glas Wasser." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte sie Bernd das Getränk in die Hand. „Also, was ist los?" Forschend sah Helga Bernd an. „In der Zeitung steht, dass die beiden eine Beziehung zueinander haben." – „Zumindest einer in der Familie, der sich um den Jungen kümmert", kommentierte Helga emotionslos. „Nein, nicht so. Die haben da was… was Sexuelles am Laufen. Die schlafen miteinander." Helga schlug die Hände über den Mund. „Nein!" – „Doch. Wir müssen da was tun." – „Und was? Willst du sie mit kaltem Wasser übergießen? Die Beiden sind erwachsen und vernünftig. Die haben damit bestimmt aufgehört, seit sie wissen, dass sie miteinander verwandt sind." – „Ja, aber bitte, Helgamäuschen, lass uns noch mal mit ihnen reden, um ganz sicher zu gehen, bitte."

„Bruno, versteh es doch endlich: Das war keine Liebeserklärung. Ich habe der Presse nichts von uns erzählt. Ich will, dass es so bleibt, wie es ist: Du und ich, getrennt." Hilfe suchend sah Bruno zu Rokko, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich will, dass du wieder rausgehst und dein Statement zurücknimmst." – „Niemals!", wurde Bruno laut. „Ich liebe dich und von mir aus kann das jeder wissen." – „Versteh doch: Es schadet Kerima, wenn…" – „Kerima, Kerima", äffte Bruno seine Schwester nach. „Diese Scheißfirma vereinnahmt dich so." – „Frau Plenske, wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf: Herr Lehmann hat Recht. Es gibt jetzt wirklich wichtigere Dinge als die Firma. Sie sollten jetzt viel mehr Ihr Privatleben vor einer Hetzkampagne schützen. Ihre Eltern und Sie beide…" Rokko deutete auf das Geschwisterpaar. „… sollten das klären. Ich versuche mein Bestes, um den Schaden von der Firma abzuwenden." Betreten sah Lisa den Werbefachmann an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das will. Wer sagt mir, dass Sie nicht…" – „Ich war es nicht", knurrte Rokko gereizt. „Aber wer dann? Ich habe nur Ihnen davon erzählt und im Fahrstuhl war ja weiter keiner." – „Ob die Geltolle was gehört hat?", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Aber wieso sollte er das in der Welt herumposaunen? Er weiß doch, dass das nur ein schlechtes Bild auf die Firma wirft und letztlich ihm genauso schaden kann wie mir." – „Ich höre immer nur, wie schlecht das alles ist", warf Bruno ein. „Ich finde es gut. Es klärt die Fronten. Es erlaubt uns, endlich wieder zusammen zu sein, ohne uns verstecken zu müssen."

Schweigend saßen sich Lisa und Bruno gegenüber. „Und?", fragte Bruno in die Stille hinein. „Herr Kowalski kann den Schaden bestimmt begrenzen", entgegnete Lisa geistesabwesend. „Nicht das. Diese Firma ist mir völlig schnurz. Ich will wissen, was aus uns wird." – „Du glaubst, dass diese Nachrichten eine Liebeserklärung waren", seufzte Lisa. „Aber du irrst", fügte sie mit fester Stimme hinzu. „Irgendwer will mir oder der Firma schaden. Darum hat er oder sie das weitergegeben. Bruno, wenn du die Berichte gelesen hast, dann weißt du, dass ausnahmslos alle so auf unsere ehemalige Beziehung reagieren, wie es sein sollte: Angewidert. Bruno, es ist und bleibt Inzest – egal wie sehr wir uns lieben oder auch nicht lieben." – „Liebst du mich, Lisa?" – „Darum geht es nicht." – „Doch, darum geht es. Liebst du mich?", wiederholte Bruno. „Ich darf es nicht, okay? Wenn es dich tröstet: Ich habe die Zeit mit dir sehr genossen, aber jetzt ist die Situation anders. Wir können so nicht weitermachen…" Brunos trauriger Blick wanderte durch das Büro und blieb letztlich auf der Couch hängen. „Warum nicht?", fragte er trotzig. „Es ist doch so schön mit uns." – „Dieses Gespräch dreht sich im Kreis, Bruno", stellte Lisa möglichst sachlich fest. „Wir müssen jetzt einfach vernünftig sein. Am besten, du vergisst mich und lernst ganz bald eine andere liebe Frau kennen." – „Ich will aber nur dich." – „Ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Bernd, nun renn doch mal nicht so", forderte Helga, als sie ihrem Mann durch das Foyer folgte. „Je eher wir… Der Bruno", stellte Bernd fest, als er aufsah. „Na das passt ja mal. Zu dir und deiner Schwester wollten wir gerade… wegen diesem Artikel in der Zeitung." – „Was soll damit sein?", fragte Bruno trotzig. „Stimmt dis?" – „Ja, tut's." – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Helga. „Aber doch hoffentlich nur so lange, wie ihr nicht wusstet, dass…" – „Wenn es nach Lisa geht schon", knurrte Bruno. „Dann ist ja gut", seufzte Helga erleichtert. „Aber so schnell werde ich nicht aufgeben", murmelte Bruno leise vor sich hin. „Was haste gesagt?" – „Ach, nichts", wiegelte er die Frage seines Vater ab. „Bernd", stieß Helga ihren Mann mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Glaubst du nicht… er ist dein Sohn… komm schon, sag was." – „Aber was denn?", raunte Bernd zurück. „Ob er was mit der unternehmen will, zum Beispiel." – „Willste was unternehmen?", fragte Bernd seinen Sohn. „Ja… aber was denn?", fragte dieser hilflos zurück. „Ja, Helga, was denn?", wandte Bernd sich an seine Frau. „Ihr stellt euch aber an. Wir sind hier in Berlin, hier gibt es zahlreiche Möglichkeiten. Im Moment läuft dieses Landwirtschaftsmesse – mit Kuhschönheitswettbewerb und so. Was haltet ihr denn davon?" – „Willste etwa mitkommen?", fragte Bernd erstaunt. „Wieso nicht? Eh ihr zwei euch gegenseitig anschweigt, komme ich lieber mit."

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie", kam Rokko ohne zu klopfen einige Zeit später in Lisas Büro. „Und die wären?" – „Die gute: Ich habe den Beweis, dass ich Ihre Geschichte nicht weitererzählt habe." Fast schon triumphierend hielt Rokko seiner Chefin einen Zeitungsartikel unter die Nase. „Die dunkle Vergangenheit des Werbekometen", las sie die Schlagzeile leise vor sich hin. „Okay, ich glaube Ihnen ja. Diese Zeitung hat das nicht von mir und die anderen haben ihre Infos nicht von Ihnen. Die schlechte Nachricht bitte." – „Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass niemand ein Statement von einem PR-Manager mit dieser Vergangenheit will. Sie werden wohl oder übel selbst ein Statement abgeben müssen. „Nein!", lehnte Lisa auch sofort ab. „Alles, nur das nicht!" – „Alles, nur das nicht – Sie sind ja vielleicht witzig. Es geht einfach nicht anders. Sie gehen da raus und stauchen die genauso zusammen, wie Sie mich heute Morgen zusammengestaucht haben." Rokko grinste breit. „Und ich sitze in der ersten Reihe, um mir das anzusehen." In Lisas Kopf ratterte die Denkmaschinerie – eine solche Unverschämtheit konnte sie einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, sie musste einfach etwas sagen. „Ich…", setzte sie an, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. „Herein. David!", freute sie sich über den unerwarteten Besuch. „Was gibt es?" – „Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht, den Aktienkurs vor dem freien Fall zu bewahren, aber… jetzt brauche ich einfach Hilfe: Wir sind im Sinkflug. Du musst etwas tun, bevor wir Kerima verlieren."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Wie in Trance starrte Lisa David an. „Hast du überhaupt verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe?", zischte dieser. Statt sich jedoch über seinen Tonfall zu beschweren, griff sie nach ihrer Computermaus. „Tatsächlich", flüsterte sie nach einer langen Pause. „Wir sind im Sinkflug." – „Genau das habe ich dir doch gesagt", bestätigte David ungeduldig. „Und nun?", wollte er von seiner Chefin wissen. „Keine Ahnung", seufzte Lisa. „Als erstes müssen wir herausfinden, was diesen Schub ausgelöst hat." – „Na was wohl?", erhob David seine Stimme. „Diese Artikel darüber, dass du es mit deinem Bruder treibst." – „Herr Seidel", wollte Rokko den Geschäftsführer beschwichtigen. „Haben wir Sie nicht eingestellt, damit genau das nicht passiert? Stattdessen wird Lisas Privatleben in den Medien ausgeschlachtet und als wäre das nicht genug, findet sich da auch Ihre nekrophile Vergangenheit wieder." – „David!", zischte Lisa erbost. „Herr Kowalski", wandte sie sich dann an den Werbefachmann. „Beraumen Sie bitte die Pressekonferenz an, von der wir gerade gesprochen haben… wegen meiner Stellungnahme." – „Für wann?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Am besten sofort, schnellstmöglich auf jeden Fall." – „Ist gut", nickte der Werbefachmann. „Frau von Brahmberg soll Sie unterstützen, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen", fügte Lisa hinzu.

„Das klang wie ein hilfloser Rechtfertigungsversuch", warf David Lisa einige Zeit später vor. „Wir haben uns über das Internet kennen gelernt, wir wusste ja nicht…", imitierte er seine Vorgesetzte. Dieser schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen. „Es ist doch aber so gewesen", verteidigte sie sich erneut. „Es ist doch aber so gewesen", unkte David. „Nun hör doch auf, auf Frau Plenske herum zu haken", ermahnte Mariella ihren Lebensgefährten. Dich gefolgt von Rokko Kowalski war sie Lisa und David in das Büro der Mehrheitseignerin gefolgt. „Das Kind ist nun mal in den Brunnen gefallen. Das Statement eben hat es weder verschlimmert, noch irgendetwas rausgerissen. Wir müssen uns jetzt ganz dringend etwas einfallen lassen, sonst verlieren wir Kerima." – „Das sehe ich auch so", bestätigte Rokko. Er schenkte Lisa ein kurzes, aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch diese drehte sich beiseite, um ihren Tränen nicht sofort freien Lauf zu lassen. „Wie hoch ist denn der Preis für die Aktien im Moment?", wollte David dann von ihr wissen. Dankbar für diese Ablenkung griff Lisa nach ihrer Computermaus, um einen Blick auf den Kursverlauf zu werfen.

„Da kauft einer ohne Sinn und Verstand alle Aktien, die auf den Markt geworfen werden", staunte Lisa. „Ein Übernahme-Versuch?", fragte David. „Wenn das so weitergeht, bleibt es nicht beim Versuch." – „Okay, du bestellst Jürgen hierher. Ich besorge Geld. Wir müssen gegenkaufen." David sprang auf. „Ich kann Jürgen nicht herbestellen", hielt Lisa ihn davon ab zu gehen. „Was?", fragte David entsetzt. „Ich kann Jürgen nicht herbestellen. Er ist in Frankfurt am Main… zu einer Gamekonvention." – „Computerspiele? Wir eiern hier auf den Abgrund zu und er daddelt?" – „Als er losgefahren ist, stand es noch nicht so schlecht um die Kerima-Aktie", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Scheiße!", fluchte der Geschäftsführer. „Von wie viel Geld sprechen wir hier eigentlich?", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch ein. „Vier, fünf Millionen, wenn wir zu jeden Preis aufkaufen wollen – so wie unser Gegenüber das tut", seufzte Lisa. „Okay", gab Mariella sich kämpferisch. „Sie beide…", deutete sie auf Lisa und Rokko. „… bleiben hier und versuchen mit dem, was noch da ist, gegenzusteuern. David und ich ziehen los und versuchen, so viel Geld wie möglich aufzutreiben."

„War mein Auftritt denn wirklich so schlecht?", wollte Lisa von Rokko wissen, kaum dass Mariella und David gegangen waren. „Bei der Pressekonferenz, meinen Sie?", ging Rokko sicher, richtig verstanden zu haben. „Ja." – „Nun, Sie waren bestechend ehrlich", versicherte er Lisa. „Aber ehrlich ist nicht gefragt", seufzte Lisa. „Nun ja, in dieser Situation gab es kein ‚richtig' oder ‚falsch'. Mir hat Ihr Auftreten gut gefallen." Lisa nickte, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. „Darf ich Sie jetzt auch etwas fragen?" – „Bitte", erlaubte sie Rokko. „Wie schlimm steht es wirklich um Kerima?" – „Wenn wir die Übernahme abwehren können, grenzt es an ein Wunder."

„Herr Kowalski?" Rokko, der bisher am Fenster gestanden und hinausgesehen hatte, fuhr herum. „Ja." – „Würden Sie mir bitten einen Gefallen tun?" – „Ja, natürlich. Welchen denn?" – „Versprechen Sie mir, nicht zu lachen?" – „Versprochen", lächelte Rokko seine Chefin an. „Wenn… also… immer wenn es Schwierigkeiten mit der Firma gegeben hat, dann war mein bester Freund… Jürgen… Sie kennen ihn, ihm gehört der Kiosk hier um die Ecke… Er ist dann immer für mich da. Also… Er sitzt dann immer hier neben mir…" Lisa deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl neben sich. „… und wenn es ganz schlimm wird, dann nimmt er immer meine Hand und drückt sie, damit ich mich nicht aufrege." Wortlos nahm Rokko neben Lisa Platz und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Aber nicht so dolle drücken, ich bin sensibel", grinste er sie an.

„Was passiert gerade?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen. Seit einiger Zeit starrten sie gemeinsam auf den Bildschirm und verfolgten die Transaktionen. „Sie sehen das Unternehmen bröckchenweise in den Besitz eines anderen übergehen", erklärte Lisa verzweifelt. „Hoffentlich ist Prinz Peinlich bald mit dem Geld da." – „Das bringt nicht mehr viel, glaube ich", seufzte die Mehrheitseignerin. „Geben Sie jetzt etwa auf?", fragte Rokko schockiert, als er sah, wie Lisa die Börsenhomepage schloss und ihren Computer herunterfuhr. „Man muss einfach wissen, wann man verloren hat." – „Das ist jetzt der Kalenderspruch, den ich von Prinz Peinlich erwarten würde, aber doch nicht von Ihnen. Sie sind doch eine Kämpferin." – „Ja, aber mein hoffnungsloser Idealismus ist unterwegs irgendwo abhanden gekommen. Es ist aussichtslos. Da kauft jemand jede Aktie, zu jeden beschissenen Preis." – „Fluchen steht Ihnen nicht", bemerkte Rokko. „Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte er, als er sah, wie Lisa auf die Tür zusteuerte. „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause."

„Ich habe das Geld… Naja, nur 500 000 Euro, aber vielleicht…", stürmte David in Lisas Büro, hielt aber plötzlich inne. „Was ist hier los?", wollte er von Rokko wissen. „Frau Plenske ist eben gegangen." – „Sie hat mein Unternehmen den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen?", fragte David entsetzt. „Soweit ich weiß, ist Kerima Frau Plenskes Unternehmen", gab Mariella zu bedenken. „Und sie ist wirklich weg?", wandte sie sich an Rokko. „Hm, sie ist eben gegangen. Sie war wirklich fertig, wenn Sie mich fragen." – „Okay, ich werde trotzdem versuchen, mit diesem Geld zu retten, was zu retten ist", gab David sich kämpferisch.

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße", entlud sich der Frust des Geschäftsführers wenig später. „Alles Weg – die Kohle, Kerima…" Mariella und Rokko tauschten betretene Blicke. „Lisa hat das schon viel früher gewusst", flüsterte Rokko seiner Kollegin zu. „Scheiße", schimpfte David erneut. „Wer hat ein Interesse an Kerima? Wer kann es sich leisten, Aktien zu jedem Preis aufzukaufen?" Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Wo zum Teufel ist Richard?"

Lisa war extra eine Station eher ausgestiegen, um sich bei einem Spaziergang den Kopf durchpusten zu lassen. Als sie jedoch die Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus aufschloss, hallte ihr auch schon fröhliches Lachen entgegen Schön – ihre Eltern hatten sich also wieder vertragen. Blöd nur, dass ihr so wenig nach familiärem Beisammensein war. „Schnattchen, bist du's? Mama, Bruno und ich spielen gerade Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht mit verschärften Regeln, willste mitspielen?" Lisa betrat das Wohnzimmer und entdeckte sofort ihren glücklich lächelnden Halbbruder zwischen ihren Eltern. „Ja, Lisa, spiel mit uns", forderte Bruno sie auf. „Nee, lasst mal. Ich bin wirklich müde von der Arbeit. Ein andern Mal, okay?"

„Du!", stürmte David in Richards Büro. „Was ist mit mir?", fragte dieser seelenruhig. „Hast du gerade Kerima übernommen?" – „Ja", grinste Richard selbstzufrieden. „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können", erwiderte David verächtlich. „Wie kannst du es wagen?!" – „Die Gelegenheit war günstig", ließ Richard es sich nicht nehmen, David zur Weißglut zu treiben. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" – „Das erfährst du morgen… Bei der Vorstandssitzung. Ich will euch alle dabei haben: Deine ehemalige Assistentin, Mariella, diesen Kowalski und dich natürlich auch."

Lisa war in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Während sie sich so hin und her wälzte, ging ganz leise ihre Zimmertür auf. Bruno schlich auf Zehenspitzen an das Bett seiner Schwester. „Hallo Kleines", flüsterte er liebevoll. „Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Tag mit meinem Vater", berichtete er der schlafenden jungen Frau. „Du hast mir dabei echt gefehlt." Sanft strich er Lisa über Gesicht und Haare. „Beim nächsten Mal, da kommst du einfach mit, ja? Ich muss jetzt zurück nach Kalehne. Es ist schon spät. Schlaf gut und träum von mir. Ich träume garantiert von dir."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

„Lisa-Mäuschen, was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht? Willst du noch einen Kaffee?" – „Nein, lieber nicht", lehnte Lisa das Angebot ihrer Mutter ab. Schweigend saß sie schon den ganzen Morgen am Catering. Außer ihr und Helga war kaum jemand in der Firma. „Was ist denn los, Mäuschen? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" – „Nei-ein", erwiderte Lisa genervt. „Kein Grund, unfreundlich zu werden", erinnerte Helga ihre Tochter. „Ich bin nicht unfreundlich. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was hier gleich abgehen wird…" – „Ui, kommt da einer in die späte Pubertät?", unkte Inka, die gerade die Firma betreten hatte. „Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee", wandte sie sich dann an Helga. „Natürlich." – „Ihr beide habt wirklich keinen Schimmer. Hier droht gleich der Untergang der Firma und ihr trinkt Kaffee", grummelte Lisa. „So eine Phase hatte Timo auch – da war er gerade 14 und die Welt war schlecht und ungerecht und niemand hat ihn verstanden", kicherte Inka. „Die Phase hat Lisa tatsächlich ausgelassen", stellte Helga amüsiert fest. „Na dann wird's ja Zeit, dass du sie nachholst. Also, jammere uns vor, wie böse die Welt ist und wie schlimm es um Kerima steht." – „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung", zischte Lisa. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Barhocker und ging.

„Frau Plenske", rief Rokko, als er Lisa vom Catering in Richtung ihr Büro laufen sah. „Was ist?", fuhr Lisa schlecht gelaunt herum. „Diese Stimmung ist gut, richtig gut. Wie ein Kampfhund, den man vor dem großen Kampf noch mal tritt, damit er sich besonders tief verbeißt. Aber, liebe Frau Plenske, es ist Herr von Brahmberg, in den Sie sich verbeißen müssen." – „Danke für den Hinweis. War's das?" – „An und für sich schon. Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur wissen, wie es Ihnen geht." – „Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich mache mir Gedanken über die Zukunft – die der Firma, meine eigene…" – „Also in Bezug auf die Firma lässt sich sagen, dass Herr von Brahmberg ganz sicher schon irgendwelche Pläne hat. Und in Bezug auf Ihre eigene Zukunft: Nun, Sie haben jetzt einen Ruf in der Branche. Sie finden unter Garantie schneller eine neue Stelle, als Sie ‚feindliche Übernahme' sagen können." - „Sehr schön. Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich Sie so schätze", konterte Lisa gereizt, drehte sich um und wollte schon weitergehen, als Rokko sie erneut zurückhielt: „Frau Plenske, eine Frage." – „Ja." – „Ist eine Nacktschnecke ein Exhibitionist oder einfach nur obdachlos?" – „Wie bitte?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Denken Sie mal darüber nach, das lenkt Sie ein bisschen ab."

„Das sind also meine Pläne für die Firma", schloss Richard einige Zeit später seinen Vortag. „Na toll", unkte David. „Du verkaufst hier Mode und keine Schrauben. Du brauchst etwas mehr als nur die kaufmännische Seite. Du kannst nicht einfach einsparen, indem du Mitarbeiter entlässt." – „Wir haben ja gesehen, wohin das unter Frau Plenskes und deiner Führung geführt hat", konterte Richard ruhig. Betreten sah Lisa auf ihre Hände. Er hätte ja Recht, sie hatte immer den Menschen hinter dem Mitarbeiter gesehen. Darum hatte sie auf Entlassungen verzichtet und lieber an anderen Ecken und Enden eingespart. „So, nun lasst mich doch lieber präsentieren, wie ich mir das Team um mich herum vorstelle", fuhr Richard gewohnt professionell fort. „Hugo bleibt, keine Frage. Was wäre Kerima ohne seinen kreativen Kopf? Max als Personalchef bleibt auch. Sekretärinnen und Assistentinnen werden ab sofort aus dem hauseigenen Pool genommen, sprich Inka, Sabrina und wie sie alle heißen, werden in einen Topf geworfen und müssen auf Abruf für den arbeiten, der sie gerade braucht. Das ist effizient und spart Kosten." – „Ja, wir haben es kapiert. Richard, komm zur Sache", forderte David seinen Rivalen auf. „Die Sache", wiederholte Richard. „Die Geschäftsführer-Sache etwa?" – „Zum Beispiel." – „Das spannendste immer zum Schluss. Kommen wir erstmal zur PR-Abteilung. Hier ist jeder einer zu viel. Outsourcing ist hier das Stichwort. Ich werde für PR-Belange eine Werbeagentur beauftragen, die uns zuarbeitet. Damit muss sich Kerima kein eigenes Personal halten." – „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!?", warf Mariella ein. „Du willst Herrn Kowalski UND mich entlassen?" – „Du hast es erfasst, Schwesterherz. Kerima braucht weder dich noch ihn und noch viel weniger euch beide." – „Das… das… Vater würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, was du mit seinem Erbe machst", warf Mariella ihrem Bruder erbost vor. „Schon vergessen, Friedrich lebt noch." – „Aber…", wollte Mariella kontern, erinnerte sich aber, dass Claus von Brahmberg keine biologische Verbindung zu Richard hatte. „Nichts für ungut, Schwesterherz", winkte Richard ab. „Jetzt bleibt noch die Geschäftsführer-Frage. Ich bräuchte ja eigentlich keinen. Ich kann das alles alleine und das habe ich ja zur Genüge gezeigt", lobte Richard sich selbst, wobei er Lisa immer wieder prüfend ansah. „Aber ich will ja nicht leben um zu arbeiten, sondern arbeiten um zu leben. Also brauche ich einen Geschäftsführer oder eine Geschäftsführerin, der oder die mich entlastet." – „Richard, spuck es endlich aus", drängte David seinen verhassten Halbbruder erneut. „Und der neue Geschäftsführer ist… Trommelwirbel bitte…", zog Richard die Bekanntgabe gekonnt in die Länge. „Elisabeth Plenske." Lisa sah auf. „Wie bitte?" – „Sie sind Kerimas neue Geschäftsführerin", erklärte Richard Lisa. „Warum?", fragte diese. „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann müssen Sie nur ‚nein' sagen." – „Natürlich will sie", ergriff David das Wort. „Ähm… ja… sieht so aus, als würde ich wollen", wandte Lisa sich immer noch verwirrt an Richard. „Schön, dann wäre ja alles klar. Übrigens…", drehte Richard sich zu David um. „… die Agentur für Arbeit ist nur…" – „Halt's Maul", stand David kurz davor auszurasten. „Ich habe Anteile und somit ein Recht auf einen Job – genauso wie Mariella." – „Jup, und ich bin der neue Mehrheitseigner. Trommel den Vorstand zusammen und wir stimmen demokratisch darüber ab." Richard stapelte seine Unterlagen fein säuberlich übereinander und wollte sich erheben, als Lisa noch eine Frage hatte: „Ab wann… also… ich meine, wann ist mein offizieller Arbeitsbeginn?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Ab Montag würde ich mal sagen. Tja, dann machen Sie sich mal ein schönes verlängertes Wochenende – nächste Woche geht's hier in die Vollen."

„Herr Kowalski", hechtete Mariella ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen hinterher. „David und ich wollten essen gehen." – „Das freut mich", erwiderte Rokko. „Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen? Ich würde auch Frau Plenske dazu bitten. Dann könnten wir gemeinsam überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergeht." – „Und ausgerechnet ich soll dabei sein?" – „Hören Sie, ich weiß ja, dass wir… fachliche Differenzen hatten, aber Kerima braucht jetzt jede helfende Hand. Wenn Ihnen das Unternehmen egal ist, dann ist das okay… Allerdings… dann würde mich mein Eindruck doch sehr täuschen, oder?" – „Wohin geht's denn? Das Restaurant, meine ich? In welches gehen Sie?" – „Nicht in Wolfhardts. Da ist Richard zu oft. David hat mal von dem Italiener erzählt, bei dem er mit Frau Plenske und Herrn Decker war. Wir könnten dahin gehen." – „Gut. Ähm… darf ich Frau Plenske bitten mituzgehen?" – „Wenn Sie das für eine gute Idee halten, bitte."

„Ich kapiere einfach nicht, warum Richard ausgerechnet dich in seinem Team haben will", dachte David laut nach. „Vielleicht schätzt er meine fachlichen Fähigkeiten", stichelte Lisa genervt zurück. „Ja, was auch sonst?", lachte David auf. „Aber wieso hat er dich vorher medial kaputt gemacht? Das ist doch schizophren!" – „Du kannst deinem Feind besser auf die Finger gucken, wenn du ihn in der Nähe hast", meldete Rokko sich nun zu Wort. „Häh? Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn", wies David sein Gegenüber zurecht. „Das finde ich gar nicht", widersprach Mariella. „Ich finde schon, dass das irgendwie Sinn macht. Okay, es war jetzt nicht gerade die feine englische Art, Frau Plenskes Geschichte so auszuschlachten, aber anders wären die Aktien ja nicht gesunken und Richard hätte die Mehrheit nicht erwerben können. Aber darauf haben wir ja jetzt eh keinen Einfluss mehr. Viel wichtiger ist ja, wie wir jetzt weitermachen. Frau Plenske ist ja immer noch im Unternehmen. Wir beide…", deutete sie erst auf sich und dann auf David. „… werden den Vorstand mal bemühen. Eventuell geht da ja noch etwas." – „Wenn Richard alle seine Pläne so umsetzt…", gab Lisa in ihren Nudeln herumstochernd zu bedenken. „… dann steigen die Aktien wieder. Dann ist ein Rückkauf unmöglich." – „Das hast du doch aber schon mal geschafft", wurde David euphorisch. „Weißt du nicht mehr, damals mit B-Style." – „Da kamen mehrere glückliche Faktoren zusammen. Glaubst du, Richard wirft die Mehrheit unangekündigt auf den Markt – so wie Karski das gemacht hat? Wohl kaum. Außerdem ist der Hype um B-Style gerade am Abkühlen." – „Das lässt sich ändern", stieg Mariella in Davids Euphorie mit ein. „Herr Kowalski hat doch so viele, frische, junge, neue Ideen – er ist perfekt für B-Style." – „Was ist B-Style?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Nicht so wichtig", winkte Lisa ab. „Doch, sehr wichtig", widersprach Rokko. „Wenn ich helfen soll, dann muss ich wissen wie."

„Am besten, wir halten uns gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden", stellte David einige Zeit später fest. „Wir könnten uns ein oder zwei Mal die Woche treffen und uns gegenseitig berichten, wie wir im Projekt ‚Kerima zurückerobern' vorwärts kommen." – „Klingt gut", stimmte Rokko zu. „Dann würde ich sagen, wir treffen uns gleich Dienstag bei uns in der Villa – direkt nach Lisas Feierabend natürlich." – „Die Villa finde ich zu auffällig", gestand diese. „Richard merkt doch, wenn ich zwei Mal die Woche zu euch gehe – seine Wohnung liegt immerhin auf dem Weg. Da sieht er mich doch." – „Du könntest ihm sagen, dass du in der Nähe ins Fitness-Studio gehst, wenn er fragen sollte. Ach nee, das ist doof, er merkt ja, wenn du nicht dünner wirst. Bibelkreis? Handarbeit?" – „David, lass deine blöden Kommentare einfach stecken, ja?", wies Lisa ihr Gegenüber zurecht. „Ihr könntet auch zu mir kommen. Ihr habt ja jetzt Zeit – so arbeitslos", giftete sie ihn dann an. „Das ist mir zu weit", stichelte David zurück. „Außerdem haben wir bei dir keine Ruhe – da sind ja deine Eltern." – „Bei dir doch auch." – „Wo Frau Plenske Recht hat", unterstützte Mariella Lisa plötzlich. „Friedrich wird es nicht gefallen, wenn wir in seinen vier Wänden den Putsch planen. Aber Göberitz ist wirklich zu weit", wandte sie sich dann an Lisa. „Dann machen wir es bei mir", grinste Rokko. „Meine Wohnung ist recht zentral, Richard wird sich nicht wundern, weil Sie ohnehin die S-Bahn zu mir nehmen müssen und außer meiner Katze hört niemand mit."

„Sollen wir Sie nach Hause fahren?", bot Mariella Lisa an. „Nein, das machen die Verkehrsbetriebe", lehnte diese ab. „Herr Kowalski, wollen Sie mitfahren?", wandte die adrette Werbefachfrau dann an ihren ehemaligen Kollegen. „Nein, nein. Ich laufe heute mal. Sie wissen ja, Männer und ihre verfetteten Herzkranzgefäße – Bewegung tut mir sicher gut." – „Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass Sie jetzt schon Gefahr laufen, einen Infarkt zu kriegen, aber immer laufen Sie", lachte Mariella. „Bis Dienstag dann", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Wieso warst du denn so eklig zu Frau Plenske?", rügte Mariella ihren Lebensgefährten. „Es kotzt mich einfach an, dass sie so unprofessionell ist. Posaunt ihr Privatleben einfach so in der Gegend herum." – „Sie hat es nicht herumposaunt. Sie hat sich Herrn Kowalski anvertraut. Das ist etwas ganz Anderes. Versetz dich doch mal in ihre Lage – sie hat mit ihrem Halbbruder geschlafen. Da würdest du auch mit jemanden reden wollen." – „Glücklicherweise ist mir das nie mit Richard passiert", konterte David. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Das ist bestimmt keine leichte Situation für sie und dann ist auch noch Herr Decker nicht da." – „Er ist für eine Woche weg, Liebes, nicht für sein ganzes Leben."

„Haben Sie nicht gerade gesagt, dass Sie in die andere Richtung müssten?", wunderte Lisa sich, als sie Rokko neben sich entdeckte. „Ja, aber wissen Sie, so eine Straße ist etwas Tolles – man kann sie auf und ab gehen, verstehen Sie?" – „Ja, das tue ich." – „Sagen Sie, wie geht es Ihnen denn nun wirklich? Mit der Übernahme und dem ganzen Drum und Dran?" – „Meine Welt liegt in Scherben", seufzte Lisa verzweifelt. „Und ich verfluche mich innerlich dafür. Es ist doch albern, dass ich dieser Firma so hinterher trauere – alle leben noch und sind gesund. Kein Grund zu trauern. Das kommt Ihnen sicherlich schrecklich oberflächlich vor." – „Nicht im geringsten", entgegnete Rokko. „Sie haben um die Firma gekämpft. Sie haben hart dafür gearbeitet." – „Ja. Und das bricht mir jetzt das Genick, denn ohne diese Firma bin ich gar nichts." – „Natürlich sind Sie immer noch jemand. Sie sind Lisa Plenske." – „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Was es eben heißt: Sie sind Lisa Plenske und das kann Ihnen niemand nehmen." – „Ich wäre jetzt lieber alleine. Wenn das okay ist." – „Ist es. Ich entdecke dann mal, wie es ist, diese Straße hinunter zu gehen", grinste Rokko. „Wir sehen uns Dienstag." – „Ja, bis Dienstag." Rokko drehte sich um und ging davon. „Herr Kowalski?" – „Ja", fuhr der Werbefachmann herum. „Ich glaube, dass Nacktschnecken obdachlos sind." – „Ich auch", strahlte Rokko. „Übrigens: Ihr Handy hat heute Mittag bestimmt 40 Mal gepiept. Sie sollten mal nach Ihren SMS sehen."

Es waren nur 20 SMS. Rokko hatte völlig übertrieben. Keine Mitleidsbekundungen für den Verlust von Kerima. Nein, 20 SMS von Bruno. Er würde etwas mit Bernd unternehmen und wollte wissen, ob sie mitkäme. Er ließ sie wissen, dass er immer für sie da war, dass er sie liebte. Das war doch irre!, schimpfte Lisa innerlich. Sie warf ihr Handy zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie würde einfach nicht antworten. Bruno würde dann schon merken, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie so zu bombardieren.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

„Wo bleibt Lisa denn nur?", nörgelte David schon zum wiederholten Mal. „Sie kommt bestimmt gleich", beruhigte Mariella ihn. „Du hast ihr doch extra eine SMS geschickt, damit sie unser Treffen nicht vergisst." – „Ich bin auch ganz sicher, dass Frau Plenske gleich hier ist", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. „Schön, dass Sie sich da sicher sind", knurrte David. „Ich glaube es erst, wenn sie hier ist. Ihr muss doch klar sein, wie wichtig das für Kerima und damit für uns alle ist." – „Naja, ich…", erwiderte Rokko betont. „… bin ja nicht wirklich unternehmensgebunden. Ich könnte überall anfangen. Bei Ihnen ist das ja anders – wenn man niemand ist und keinen Ruf hat…" David kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Werbefachmann wütend. „Ist nicht schön, wenn man ständig so angezickt wird, oder?", fragte Rokko dann ruhig. „Erinnern Sie sich das nächste Mal an das Gefühl, wenn Sie jemanden runterputzen wollen."

„Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte David Lisa vorwurfsvoll. „Endlich? Du bist gut. Ich dachte schon, das würde gar nichts mehr werden. Richard hat mich mit genug Arbeit für die nächsten Jahre eingedeckt und das nur für heute. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll." Zusätzlich zu dieser Entschuldigung hielt Lisa ihren Laptop und eine weitere Tasche hoch. „Was ist da alles drin? Was sollst du für Richard tun?", drängte David Lisa zu sprechen. „Hat er dir gesagt, warum er ausgerechnet dich behalten hat?" – „Eine weitere dumme Nuss für die Knabber-Mischung", entgegnete Lisa trocken. „Was? Ich zitiere nur", erklärte sie, als sie Davids irritierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Da drin sind hauptsächlich Kostenvoranschläge von Stofflieferanten – ich soll den günstigsten raussuchen. Dann soll ich Angebote für Großkunden schreiben und die Bücher nach versteckten Kostenfallen durchforsten." – „Richard zieht das echt durch? Die ganzen Einsparungen?" – „Ja, genauso wie er sie schon nach der ersten Übernahme vorhatte. Rein rechnerisch spricht auch nichts dagegen", gestand Lisa. „Und so ein Kommentar ausgerechnet von dir?", hakte David nach. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es gutheiße. Ich sagte ja nur, dass er seinen Weg konsequent geht und ihn das Ergebnis – das wirtschaftliche zumindest – bestätigt."

„Und wie wollen Sie jetzt vorgehen?", versuchte Mariella wieder und wieder die angespannte Situation zu lösen. „Lisa muss einfach das tun, was sie beim letzten Mal schon getan hat", wollte David seine Lebensgefährtin zum Schweigen bringen. „Und das wäre?", hakte Mariella ruhig nach. „Ja, genau, David, was wäre das?", fragte Lisa gereizt. Davids großspuriges Auftreten ging ihr mehr und mehr auf die Nerven. „Na das, was du mit B-Style gemacht hast", entgegnete er. „Du machst einfach genug Umsatz, um Kerima zurückzukaufen, investierst ein bisschen, ein paar Börsengeschäfte." – „Klingt einfach", mischte Rokko sich ein. „Ist es aber nicht", knurrte Lisa. „Das sind teilweise Risikogeschäfte gewesen, bei denen es um alles oder nichts ging. Das lässt sich nicht so einfach wiederholen. Außerdem… wenn es funktioniert, ist alles wunderbar, aber wenn nicht…", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht bereit, dieses Risiko noch einmal einzugehen." – „Du hast Kerima doch schon aufgegeben", warf David ihr mit einem Mal vor. „Ja, nein, vielleicht. Interessiert dich das überhaupt oder geht es dir nur darum, dass du gegen Richard nicht verlieren kannst?", wurde Lisa plötzlich laut. „Von dir kommt immer nur: Du musst, du machst das so und so… Was bist du bereit für Kerima zu tun, he?" – „Ich… ich…", stotterte David angesichts dieses Ausbruchs hilflos. „Ich hab's geahnt", lachte Lisa verächtlich. „Melde dich bei mir, wenn dir etwas eingefallen ist", schlug sie entnervt vor. Einen Augenblick später raffte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen und stürmte aus Rokkos Wohnung. „Joah,…", bemerkte Rokko. „Wirklich Unrecht hatte sie ja nicht." – „Das finde ich auch", bestätigte Mariella. Erwartungsvoll sah sie David an. „Hast du noch vor, ihr hinterher zu gehen oder was?" – „Ich fand ihren Auftritt mehr als peinlich und respektlos obendrein." Während David sich trotzig rechtfertigte, griff Rokko nach seiner Jacke. „Ich gehe schon", kündigte er an.

„Frau Plenske! Frau Plenske! Warten Sie doch!", rief er Lisa hinterher. „Was ist?", fragte diese ungehalten. „Ich gebe Ihnen hundertprozentig Recht – er ist nicht Prinz Peinlich, sondern Lord Kacke." – „Dafür sind Sie mir extra hinterher gelaufen?" – „Nein, eigentlich bin ich Ihnen hinterher gelaufen, weil ich weiß, dass Sie Kerima retten können. Ich habe mir Gedanken über B-Style gemacht und… bitte, kommen Sie nochmal zurück." – „Ich will aber nicht." – „Doch, Sie wollen", grinste Rokko, während er Lisa einen Arm um die Schulter legte und sie umdrehte. „Bieten Sie ihm einfach nur die Stirn. Irgendwann kapiert er es."

Mit verschränkten Armen saß David auf Rokkos Sofa und würdigte Lisa keines Blickes. „Ich habe mir folgendes für B-Style überlegt", begann Rokko, seine Ideen vorzustellen. „Sie brauchen eine ganz neue Werbestrategie. Sie sollten in irgendein bekanntes Gesicht investieren – kein Model, eher ein Musiker, ein Schauspieler oder so." – „Das hatten wir schon", knurrte David. „Da hat er Recht", gab Lisa zu. „Außerdem kostet das zu viel. Jede Investition fehlt, um Kerima zurückzukaufen", warf David erneut ein. „Nun ja…", mischte sich Mariella vermittelnd ein. „… wenn die neue Investition einschlägt, dann ist sie genauso schnell wieder drin, wie sie draußen ist. Investieren gehört ja wohl dazu." ­– „Am besten wäre aber immer noch ein ganz neues Produkt, um die Marke für weitere Zielgruppen interessant zu machen", dachte Rokko laut nach. Lisa sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Woran dachten Sie da?" – „Naja, B-Style bietet Taschen, Kleidung und Accessoires, richtig?" – „Richtig", bestätigte Lisa. „Wenn Sie noch etwas in die Linie aufnehmen könnten… Wie zum Beispiel…" – „Kosmetik", warf David ein. „Nein", lehnte Lisa sofort ab. „Das wäre zu offensichtlich bei Kerima abgekupfert." – „Wenn Richard die Mariella-Serie ohnehin streicht." – „Trotzdem", blieb Lisa hart. „Ich gebe Frau Plenske da Recht", ergriff Mariella das Wort. „Überleg doch mal, welche Hauptzielgruppe B-Style hat… Welche Form von Kosmetik willst du denen anbieten? Ein bisschen Nagellack, Lipgloss und andere eher unbedeutende Schminkartikel bringen nicht den Umsatz, den B-Style jetzt braucht. Wir brauchen etwas, das mehr in… in B-Styles Schema passt… so etwas wie…" – „Schuhe", warf Rokko ein. „Schuhe wären ideal. Man kann sie den Klamotten anpassen oder den Taschen oder dem gängigen Trend, für Frauen, für Männer, für Teenies, schicke Schuhe, bequeme Schuhe. Die Palette ist schier grenzenlos." – „Die Kosten auch", warf David ein. „Ich finde die Idee gut", gestand Lisa. „Ich müsste das natürlich erst durchrechnen und mit Hannah besprechen, aber das behalte ich mal im Hinterkopf." – „Man könnte das richtig groß aufziehen, so dass die Kunden schon ganz wild auf die Schuhe sind, bevor sie überhaupt auf den Markt kommen. Dann gehen die im Nullkommanichts weg", konstruierte Rokko ein mögliches Szenario. „Oder Sie bleiben auf den Tretern sitzen", giftete David. „Sei doch nicht so negativ", mahnte Mariella ihn. „Richtig aufgezogen kann eigentlich kaum etwas schief gehen. Herr Kowalski und ich könnten…" – „Gar nichts könnt ihr!", widersprach David. „Stimmt, das letzte Wort habe immer noch ich", murmelte Lisa. „Und ich denke auf jeden Fall darüber nach." – „Macht doch euren Scheiß alleine", entlud sich Davids Frust. „Ich gehe jetzt. Mariella", forderte er seine Lebensgefährtin auf. „Ich nicht", entgegnete diese nur knapp. „Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen – sonst verläuft dieses Treffen noch gänzlich fruchtlos."

„Er ist wie ein kleines Kind, wenn die Dinge nicht nach seinem Kopf gehen", sprach Mariella in das unangenehme Schweigen, das sich nach Davids Abgang ausgebreitet hatte, hinein. „Daraus müssen Sie sich wirklich nichts machen", wandte sie sich an Rokko. „Mache ich ja gar nicht", gab dieser offen zu. „Ich denke ehrlich gesagt darüber nach, was wir für B-Style tun können." – „Ist gut", lächelte Mariella. „Ich helfe Ihnen so gut ich kann", versprach sie. „Vielleicht gelingt uns ja nochmal so ein Geniestreich wie mit diesem Singvogel, oder Frau Plenske?", grinste sie dann Lisa an. Diese gähnte gerade herzhaft. „Ich glaube nicht, dass man einen Fettnapf zweimal nehmen kann", kicherte sie dann aber fröhlich.

„Mehr gibt es dann wohl erstmal nicht so planen", seufzte Rokko. Er war unzufrieden, weil er so wenig für Kerima tun konnte. „Sieht so aus", bestätigte Lisa. „Aber es ist auf jeden Fall ein Anfang. Wie gesagt, ich spreche erst einmal mit Hannah. Sie ist B-Styles kreativer Kopf. Wenn sie sich nicht in der Lage sieht, Schuhe zu entwerfen, dann knicken wir das ganze Projekt." – „Und wenn doch sehen wir uns nach einer guten, aber günstigen Werkstatt um", vollendete Mariella Lisas Gedanken. „Gut, dann ist ja alles klar. Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg nach Hause", wollte Lisa sich verabschieden. „Sehen wir uns dann Donnerstag wieder?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Nee, besser nicht. Alles, was wir jetzt geplant haben, kann ich erst einmal alleine bewältigen und ehe David nicht aus seiner kindischen Trotzphase heraus ist, bringt ein weiteres Treffen nichts. Ich glaube, nächsten Dienstag reicht völlig." – „In dringenden Fällen gibt es ja auch noch Telefone", erinnerte Mariella. „Und was David betrifft: Da habe ich so meine Tricks. Ich bringe ihn schon wieder auf Spur – bis nächste Woche wird wohl ein bisschen knapp, aber ich werde alles versuchen."

„Wenn Sie mir sagen, welche Bahn mich nach Hause bringt, dann begleite ich Sie noch ein Stück", bot Mariella Lisa an. „Ähm… ich glaube nicht, dass eine Bahn bis zur Villa Seidel fährt", erwiderte diese unsicher. „Dann eben ein Bus." – „Wohl eher ein Taxi", korrigierte Lisa. „Nee, das gefällt mir nicht. Könnte ich nicht wenigstens ein Stück mit der Bahn fahren und den Rest laufen?" – „Kommen Sie erstmal mit zum Bahnhof. Da werfen wir dann mal einen Blick auf den Fahrplan. Den kann ich nämlich nicht auswendig, wissen Sie."

„Können Sie sich erinnern, wie ich Ihnen mal vorgeworfen habe, Sie seien David hörig?" – „Ja, kann ich", bejahte Lisa Mariellas Frage. Wieso war der Weg zum Bahnhof so lang? Was sollte sie denn nur mit Mariella reden? „Das sind Sie nun wirklich nicht mehr", stellte Mariella knapp fest. „Ich find's gut. Dass Sie ihm Paroli bieten, meine ich. Das braucht er hin und wieder. Sagen Sie…", begann Mariella zögerlich. „… woher kommt dieses plötzliche Selbstbewusst sein? Hat das etwas mit… mit den jüngsten Ereignissen zu tun?" – „Sie meinen, mit meiner Beziehung zu meinem Halbbruder?", trat Lisa die Flucht nach vorne an. „Ja, vielleicht auch das", gab Mariella offen zu. „Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie sehr die Liebe einen verändern kann." – „Die Liebe", lachte Lisa verächtlich auf. „Die Liebe", wiederholte sie wehmütig. „Eine, die nicht sein darf." – „Sagt Ihnen Ihr Verstand", schlussfolgerte Mariella. „Sagt mir mein Verstand, sagt mir der Gesetzgeber, sagen mir meine Moralvorstellungen. Sex mit dem eigenen Bruder, das geht einfach nicht." – „Ich finde, Sie reduzieren das zu sehr… auf den Sex an sich. Ja, Inzest ist verboten, aber in Ihrer Situation ist das doch etwas Anderes. Sie sind ja nicht so groß geworden wie beispielsweise Richard und ich, also miteinander. Sie kannten sich ja vorher gar nicht." – „David nannte diese Erklärung neulich noch ‚hilflose Ausflüchte'." – „Pf, er war frustriert über die ganze Situation bei Kerima, das hat sich an Ihnen entladen. Zugegeben, die Presse hat diese Erklärung nicht sonderlich positiv aufgenommen, aber rein menschlich verstehe ich es." Mariella machte eine Pause, die Lisa dazu nutzte, ausgiebig zu seufzen. „Was mich ja interessieren würde, ist: Was fühlen Sie wirklich?" – „Wie bitte?", hakte Lisa erstaunt nach. „Was sagt Ihr Herz zu alldem?" – „Das hat dazu nichts zu sagen", knurrte Lisa. „Es widerspricht dem Verstand, den Moralvorstellungen und auch sonst allem", schlussfolgerte Mariella daraus. „Das war bei mir und Lars nicht anders." – „Reden Sie mir gerade gut zu, mit meinem Bruder eine Beziehung zu führen?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie müssen schon selbst wissen, was Sie wollen und was nicht. Ich meinte ja nur, dass…" – „Der Vergleich mit Ihnen und Ihrem Architekten hinkt gewaltig", unterbrach Lisa ihr Gegenüber. „Zu wem sollte ich zurück, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Das ist etwas, das den Mariella von Brahmbergs passiert, aber nicht mir. Bruno war… ist… war der einzige Mann, der mich so geliebt hat, wie ich bin…" – „Bisher", unterbrach Mariella Lisa nun ihrerseits. „Es gibt jede Menge Männer da draußen und es ist ganz sicher einer dabei, der Sie genauso liebt wie Bruno, ohne mit Ihnen verwandt zu sein." – „Wir sind da", lenkte Lisa vom Thema ab. „Sie müssen hier in die nächste Bahn stadtauswärts steigen. Einen schönen Abend noch." – „Einen schönen Abend", wünschte Mariella geistesgegenwärtig, wenn auch perplex über die abrupte Abfuhr.

„Warst du bis eben bei Kowalski?", wollte David wissen, als Mariella die Villa betrat. „Bis vor einer dreiviertel Stunde. Die restliche Zeit war ich mit der S-Bahn und zu Fuß unterwegs." – „Du warst mit der S-Bahn unterwegs?", amüsierte David sich. „Ja. Was grinst du denn da so? Glaubst du mir nicht?" – „Doch, doch. Ich kann es mir nur so schlecht vorstellen. Ausgerechnet du in der S-Bahn…" – „Unke du nur", ärgerte Mariella sich mit einem Mal. „Das passt so gut zu der Rumpelstilzchen-Maske, die du im Moment trägst. Sag mal, wieso warst du bei dem Treffen eigentlich so garstig? Kerima zurückzukriegen ist nichts, was in drei Tagen über die Bühne geht und Frau Plenske versucht wirklich ihr Möglichstes…" – „Hör mir auf mit Lisa", winkte David ab. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Ihr ward doch so gute Freunde. Weißt du, ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu reden… auf dem Weg zur Haltestelle… Bahnhof… du weißt schon, da wo die S-Bahnen eben abfahren. Sie hat mich nicht hinter ihre Mauer gucken lassen – nicht richtig jedenfalls." – „Was versuchst du mir damit zu sagen?" – „Dass sie einen Freund braucht." – „Jürgen ist doch bald zurück." – „Jürgen ist doch bald zurück", imitierte Mariella ihren Lebensgefährten. „Abwälzen – ist das alles, was du kannst?" – „Wieso soll ich mich denn nun um Lisa kümmern? Bei ihr ist immer alles ganz großes Drama. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass ihre Gefühle für mich wieder hochkochen." – „Na sehr schön. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie ganz sicher nicht mehr in dich verliebt ist, bist du ihr das einfach schuldig. Kannst du dich denn gar nicht mehr erinnern, was sie alles für dich getan hat und das nicht nur bei Kerima, sondern auch, als wir uns getrennt haben" – „Du meinst, ich soll mit ihr eine Ausflug zum Baumhaus machen und mit ihr über die Wiese rennen?" – „Du kapierst es nicht", seufzte Mariella.

„Schnattchen, biste wieder da?", hallte Bernds Stimme Lisa entgegen, kaum dass diese ihr Elternhaus betreten hatte. „Ja, bin ich. Hat etwas länger gedauert in der Firma", entschuldigte Lisa sich. „Komm mal schnell ins Wohnzimmer", drängte Bernd seine Tochter. „Der Bruno… der Bruno… der ist ein echtes Talent. Der macht der Mama gerade ein Paar schicke Schuhe."

„Maßgefertigt ist gar nicht so teuer wie alle immer denken und die Schuhe sind viel langlebiger als aus der Massenfertigung", erklärte Bruno fachmännisch. „Gibt es da irgendwelche Grenzen?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Hä?" – „Na Form, Farbe, Größe und so." – „An und für sich nicht. Ist natürlich alles eine Frage der Ausstattung… in der Werkstatt, meine ich und natürlich, was der Kunde bereit ist zu zahlen. Wenn ich – sagen wir mal – Krokodilleder verarbeiten soll, dann ist das natürlich teurer als ein Imitat." – „Ist deine Werkstatt in Kalehne denn gut ausgestattet?" – „Meister Pönke hat so ziemlich alle Geräte, die man für gängiges Schuhwerk braucht. Wieso willst du das alles wissen?" – „Ach, nur so. Aus Interesse", überspielte Lisa die Idee, die ihr gerade gekommen war. „Es ist schon spät", stellte Bruno fest. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich bringe dir die Schuhe morgen, eventuell brauche ich bis übermorgen dafür", wandte er sich dann an Helga. „Ist gut", lächelte diese. „Ich freue mich sehr, dass du das für mich machst. Du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, wie mir manchmal, nach einem langen Arbeitstag, die Füße wehtun." – „Das hat ja bald ein Ende", freute sich Bruno über diese Bestätigung durch seine Stiefmutter. „Ich bin dann mal weg." – „Warte", hielt Lisa ihren Halbbruder zurück. „Ich bringe dich zur Tür."

„Ich habe dir doch mal von B-Style erzählt, oder?" – „Von Kerimas Tochterfirma. Ja, das hast du." – „Naja, Tochterfirma stimmt nicht ganz, aber ja, Kerima und B-Style sind eng miteinander verbunden. Ich… also… erst müsste ich noch mit Hannah sprechen, aber… ich… also wir… B-Style soll ein neues Produkt in seine Palette aufnehmen, um neue Zielgruppen zu erschließen." – „Und?", hakte Bruno nach. „Ich dachte da an Schuhe." – „Schuhe?", wurde Bruno hellhörig. „Ja, Schuhe. Also, erstmal muss ich wissen, was Hannah davon hält, aber wenn sie auch dafür ist, dann… dann bräuchte ich jemanden für die praktische Umsetzung." – „Und du dachtest da an mich?", staunte Bruno. „Ja, weil… naja… die Schuhe, die du für Mama machst, sind echt schön und… wir sind doch jetzt eine Familie." – „Das ist kein Grund, mir einen Job zuzuspielen. Das ist wohl eher Vetternwirtschaft", bemerkte Bruno. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann ist das okay." – „Nein, nein, natürlich will ich. Ich kapiere nur nicht, warum du erst einen auf Abstand machst und jetzt das…" – „Du bist doch mein Bruder und…" – „Bruder", seufzte Bruno. „Ja, sicher. Rede erstmal mit dieser Hannah, dann sehen wir weiter, okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

„Warte mal, Amelie, es hat geklingelt", sprach Rokko in sein Mikrophon hinein. „Hab ich gar nicht gehört", erwiderte seine Schwester schwerfällig. „Du bist unmöglich", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, nicht weglaufen, okay?"

„Frau Plenske", staunte Rokko, als er Lisa vor seiner Tür antraf. „Ähm… Was machen Sie hier? Wissen Sie nicht mehr? Sie hatten die Treffen für diese Woche abgesagt – von wegen zu viel zu tun bei Kerima, mit B-Style kommen Sie erstmal alleine klar, Frau von Brahmberg und ich sollten uns um Werbestrategien kümmern, was wir auch haben, ein bisschen jedenfalls. Wir wollten später noch telefonieren, um uns abzusprechen. Frau Plenske?", fragt Rokko, als er sah, dass Lisa ihm gar nicht richtig zuhörte. „Heute ist kein Treffen?" – „Nein, heute ist keins", seufzte Rokko. „Kommen Sie trotzdem erstmal rein. Sie sehen müde aus", bemerkte er.

„Ich telefoniere gerade mit meiner Schwester. Ich sage ihr nur schnell Bescheid, dass ich Besuch habe und zurückrufe, okay? Nehmen Sie sich doch ruhig etwas zu trinken", deutete Rokko auf seine Küchenzeile. „Amelie?", wandte er sich dann an seinen Computer. Er setzte sich direkt davor und sah in den Bildschirm. „Ich habe Besuch", erklärte Rokko seiner Schwester. „Das freut mich. Das heißt, du willst mich abwürgen?" – „Von wollen kann keine Rede sein, aber ich muss mich einfach um Frau Plenske kümmern. Ich habe dir doch davon erzählt." – „Hast du", stimmte Amelie zu. „Um dein Buch kümmere ich mich natürlich trotzdem. Ausgedruckt habe ich es schon und gelesen zum größten Teil auch. Um die Entwürfe kümmere ich mich gleich morgen." – „Danke, Rokko und nun geh zu dieser Frau Plenske. Grüß sie von mir – unbekannterweise."

„Ich soll Sie von meiner Schwester grüßen", kehrte Rokko zu Lisa zurück. „Ähm… danke. Sagen Sie… Habe ich das falsch mitgekriegt oder sagten Sie wirklich, Sie würden mit Ihrer Schwester telefonieren?" – „Ja, sagte ich. Habe ich auch getan." – „Ähm… ich dachte, Ihre Schwester wäre gehörlos…" – „Ist sie ja auch. Wir skypen. Kennen Sie das? Das ist ein Computerprogramm zum Telefonieren mit Bild. Dann kann Amelie von meinen Lippen lesen, wir können uns in Gebärdensprache unterhalten, Amelie spricht ja auch – so ist es ja nicht." – „Macht das Sinn? Ich meine, es gibt doch auch Chat-Programme. Da muss sie bloß tippen und lesen." – „Das ist ja auch so gar nicht diskriminierend", unkte Rokko. „Sie will nun einmal telefonieren – muss so eine Frauenkrankheit sein. Tja, und wenn die Technik ihr diese Möglichkeit bietet, wieso sollte sie sie nicht nutzen? Ich skype im Übrigen auch gerne. Ich habe Frau von Brahmberg auch eins verpasst, dann können wir reden, uns Dateien zusenden, so was eben." – „Ja, natürlich. Tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach…" – „Überarbeitet, überreizt? Haben Sie Hunger? Das Pizzataxi fährt gleich vor, wenn Sie wollen, bleiben Sie doch zum Essen."

Ein guter Whiskey. Ein wirklich guter Whiskey. Richard schwenkte das Glas mit der braunen Flüssigkeit darin hin und her. Wirklich gut. Er hatte den zwar auch in seinem Barschrank Zuhause, aber in diesem Ambiente ließ er sich viel besser genießen. Richard ließ den gesamten Inhalt des Glases in seinen Mund. „Ah", kommentierte er für sich selbst. „Du bist eine ganz arme Wurst", drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch. „David. Wie schön. Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir? Hast du dich schon neu orientiert?" – „Das interessiert dich doch gar nicht." – „Nein, tut es nicht. Ich wollte nur höfliche Konversation betreiben. Darf ich dich auf einen Whiskey einladen? Das kannst du dir in deiner Situation bestimmt nicht mehr leisten." – „Nein, danke. Ich will vielmehr wissen, warum du Lisa als Geschäftsführerin behalten hast." – „Du meinst die gute Frau Plenske? Nun ja, sie leistet hervorragende Arbeit. Ich muss ihr nur noch abgewöhnen, so mitfühlend zu sein. Nein, Sie können XYZ nicht entlassen, der hat Familie und eine Hypothek und ach herrjemine…", imitierte Richard Lisa. „Weil sie gute Arbeit leistet? Wieso nehme ich dir das nicht ab, Richard?" – „Weil du nicht an das Gute im Menschen glaubst?", fragte Richard sarkastisch. „Bei dir ist doch Hopfen und Malz verloren. Wieso also Lisa?" – „Sie ist der Kopf das Ganzen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir abnehme, dass irgendetwas auf deinem Mist gewachsen ist… bei der letzten Übernahme und überhaupt. Außerdem… die gute Frau Plenske ist Kerima loyal. Solches Personal braucht die Firma." – „Lisa ist mir loyal", knurrte David. „Einbildung ist wohl deine einzige Bildung, oder? Frau Plenske mag dir ja loyal gewesen sein, bevor sie mit ihrem Bruder gepimpert hat. Jetzt hat sie andere Probleme." – „Sie hat hauptsächlich Probleme damit, dass du sie mit Arbeit überschüttest." – „Eine Form der Selektion. Wenn sie das nicht abkann, dann hat sie in meinem Unternehmen nichts verloren." – „Und ob sie das abkann", ließ David sie provozieren. „B-Style läuft besser denn je und wenn erstmal die Schuhe auf dem Markt sind, dann bist du Kerima schneller los als du dazu gekommen bist." – „Schuhe, he?", wiederholte Richard. „Ich hätte ja gedacht, es wäre schwieriger, dir diese Informationen abzujagen. Nun ja, du bist und bleibst eben ein Aufschneider. Trink noch einen Whiskey auf meine Rechnung. Ich werde nach Hause gehen und mich in Selbstlob üben."

„Und wie läuft es mit der Schuhproduktion?", wollte Rokko zwischen zwei Bissen Pizza von Lisa wissen. „Bruno braucht viel Zeit dafür. Das ist eben Handarbeit", antwortete diese wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber Sie beide kommen gut miteinander aus?" – „Es geht", gab Lisa ehrlich zu. „Es ist alles etwas krampfig. Darum bin ich froh, dass ich ihn ständig an Hannah verweisen muss… darf… kann, weil sie ja schließlich in Sachen Design das letzte Wort spricht. Wissen Sie, Bruno ist in dieser Angelegenheit sehr unsicher. Er ruft mich ständig an oder wartet bei mir Zuhause, um mit mir sprechen zu können." – „Geht es ihm nur um die Arbeit?", ahnte Rokko, worauf Lisa hinaus wollte. „Nein", entgegnete sie. „Ich glaube, er macht sich wieder Hoffnungen." – „Das ist bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn. Ich meine, erst verliebt er sich in Sie, dann findet er seinen Vater, dann trennen Sie sich von ihm und dann wollen Sie wieder so eng mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Ich könnte das nicht, da bin ich mir sicher." – „Er hätte doch einfach nur ‚nein' sagen müssen zu dem ganzen B-Style-Plan." – „Frau Plenske", seufzte Rokko. „Sehen Sie, meine Schwester schreibt Kinderbücher, ja? Ich mag keine Kinderbücher, aber wenn sie mich fragt, ob ich sie korrigieren und die Illustrationen machen könnte, dann sage ich nie ‚nein' und da ist es egal, ob ich Zeit und Lust habe. Ich mache es dann einfach, weil meine Schwester mich darum gebeten hat. Im Moment zum Beispiel habe ich ihren ersten Versuch für ein Jugendbuch auf dem Tisch. So ein Schmus über eine schwangere Eiskunstläuferin, die eine Abtreibung nicht übers Herz bringt. DAS war schon als Jugendlicher nicht meine Buch-Schiene und ist es heute auch nicht. Trotzdem habe ich angefangen, Schlittschuhe zu zeichnen und mir Eislauf-Videos auszusehen, damit ich bald Eiskunstläufer in Aktion zeichnen kann." – „Ihre Schwester ist Autorin?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ist sie. Sie schreibt auch unter ihrem echten Namen, wenn Sie mal was lesen wollen: Amelie Kowalski, dann spuckt jede Internetbuchhandlung eine ganze Reihe von Büchern aus." – „Und in der Bibliothek kriege ich die nicht?", wollte Lisa grinsend wissen. „Doch schon, aber davon hat meine Schwester nichts", antwortete Rokko ebenso grinsend. „Verstehe. Wie hat ihre Schwester denn die Artikel über Sie und Ihre Vergangenheit aufgenommen?" – „Mit viel Humor. Sie gibt nicht viel auf das, was andere über sie denken könnten." – „Da ist sie ihrem Bruder wohl sehr ähnlich." – „Jep. Dafür braucht man ein zusätzliches Chromosom und das haben wir beide." – „Aha", schmunzelte Lisa. Plötzlich sprang sie auf. „An Vibrationsalarm in der Hosentasche gewöhne ich mich nie", entschuldigte sie sich, während sie ihr Handy hervorzog. „Bruno, was gibt's?... Ja, mir geht's gut… Nein, ich bin noch in Berlin… Nein, ich komme jetzt nicht nach Hause… Ich bleibe noch etwas hier, okay?... Hast du das Hannah schon gefragt?... Ja, dann mach das… Nein, du musst nicht auf mich warten… Geh nach Hause, Bruno. Wir reden einfach morgen… Das Meeting mit Hannah, schon vergessen?... Ist gut… Ja, du auch… Bis morgen… Bruno, bitte, darüber haben wir doch zur Genüge gesprochen… Bitte, sag das nicht immer… Bis morgen", würgte Lisa ihren Halbbruder ab. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ach", seufzte Lisa. „Er wollte mich heute Abend noch sehen." – „Dann müssen Sie jetzt nach Hause?" – „Nein, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn heute nicht sehen will." – „Wenn Sie das für die richtige Lösung halten…" – „Sie etwa nicht?" – „Nun ja, was ich finde, ist ja nun unwichtig. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich aber noch einmal mit ihm reden und ihm vor allem die Chance geben, seine Sicht der Dinge darzustellen." – „Das tut er doch ständig. Er liebt mich, er will mich zurück. Das ist alles, was von ihm kommt – als Telefonate, als Mails. Das zehrt einfach an meinen Nerven."

„Hallo? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", sprach Bruno einen Mann an, der vor seiner Wohnung stand. „Bruno Lehmann?", fragte dieser nur. „Ja." – „Richard von Brahmberg", stellte der Unbekannte sich vor. „Freut mich", entgegnete Bruno verwirrt. „Müsste ich Sie kennen?" – „Besser wäre es", lachte Richard. „Mir gehört Kerima Moda." – „Oh", staunte Bruno. „Das kennen Sie aber?" – „Ja, natürlich. Ich bin Lisa Plenskes Halbbruder, wissen Sie?" – „Das weiß ich", lächelte Richard. „Wollen Sie mich nicht hereinbitten? Ich hätte da etwas wirklich Wichtiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen." – „Oh, ja, natürlich. Kommen Sie herein."

„Frau Plenske?", fragte Rokko leise, als Lisas Kopf an seine Schulter rutschte. „Ach ja, Es gibt keinen schöneren Schlaf als den zwischen 20 und 21 Uhr", grinste er, während er Lisa langsam auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas gleiten ließ. „Naja, auf dem Ding halten Sie es eh keine ganze Nacht aus", prophezeite er, bevor er Lisa zudeckte.

„Ich soll Schuhe für Kerima anfertigen?", strahlte Bruno. „Wenn Sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen, natürlich", räumte Richard ein. „Natürlich fühle ich mich dazu in der Lage", nickte Bruno aufgeregt. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Deshalb habe ich Ihnen auch schon einen Vertrag mitgebracht. Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage der Vergütung. Kerima stellt Ihnen sämtliche Materialien und schießt etwas zur Werkstattsmiete dazu. Als persönliches Einkommen… Was zahlt B-Style Ihnen? Kerima zahlt das Doppelte." – „Ähm… B-Style zahlt… das ist noch gar nicht richtig abgeklärt", gab Bruno offen zu. „Wissen Sie, ich bin noch gar nicht lange für B-Style tätig. Diese Dinge sind noch nicht geklärt." – „Ach so", zeigte Richard sich von seiner verständnisvollen Seite. „Dann biete ich Ihnen… 15000 Euro für die komplette Kollektion." – „Von wie vielen verschiedenen Modellen sprechen wir, wenn wir von einer Kollektion sprechen?" – „35 bis 40", schätzte Richard. „Und dafür 15000? Ich will ja nicht unverschämt sein, aber das ist Handarbeit, das dauert Stunden." – „Gut, dann 30000, dafür unterschreiben Sie aber sofort." – „Ist gut", strahlte Bruno. „Da wird Lisa sich aber für mich freuen. So ein Erfolg mit meinen Schuhen. B-Style und Kerima Moda." – „Nach der Unterschrift heißt es dann nur noch Kerima Moda. Das ist ein Exclusiv-Vertrag", erklärte Richard. „Oh… Warten Sie kurz, ja?", bat Bruno sein Gegenüber. Er nahm sein Handy und verließ kurz das Zimmer.

„Komm schon, Lisa, geh ran", murmelte Bruno in das Telefon. „Nun mach schon, es ist wichtig." – „Hallo", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme. „Ähm… Wer sind Sie?", fragte Bruno konsterniert. „Rokko Kowalski. Herr Lehmann, wieso rufen Sie schon wieder an? Lisa schläft." – „Sie schläft? Bei Ihnen?" – „Ja, hören Sie, sie war erschöpft. Sie muss sich auch mal erholen. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie beide in einer schwierigen Situation sind, aber könnten Sie sich nicht mal ein bisschen in Ruhe lassen?" – „Natürlich", lachte Bruno verächtlich auf. „Dann soll ich vermutlich geschäftliche Entscheidungen auch mal alleine treffen?" – „Wenn es geht, ja."

„Haben Sie einen Stift?", fragte Bruno Richard als wäre er ferngesteuert. „Selbstverständlich. Schön, dass Sie sich für die Zusammenarbeit mit Kerima entschieden haben." – „Das finde ich auch."

„Hier geht's ja zu wie auf dem Jahrmarkt", moserte Rokko, als sein Festnetztelefon zu klingeln begann. „Kowalski?", meldete er sich. „Sie waren nicht im Skype und Frau Plenske geht nicht an ihr Handy, aber das ist zu wichtig, um bis morgen zu warten", erklärte ihm eine Frauenstimme atemlos. „Frau von Brahmberg?" – „Ja, ich bin's." – „Frau Plenskes Handy habe ich ausgeschaltet. Sie liegt hier bei mir auf dem Sofa und schläft. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass sie gestört wird. Was gibt es denn?" – „David hat sich von Richard provozieren lassen." – „In welchem Krankenhaus ist er?", fragte Rokko trocken. „In gar keinem. Sie haben sich nicht geschlagen", erwiderte Mariella entrüstet. „Es ist viel schlimmer: David hat Richard gegenüber ausgeplaudert, dass B-Style bald eine Schuhkollektion hat." – „Scheiße", fluchte Rokko. „Das können Sie laut sagen", kommentierte Mariella. „Besser nicht. Das würde Frau Plenske wecken." – „Sie muss es doch auch erfahren. Ich weiß ja nicht, was Richard jetzt vorhat, aber jemand sollte Herrn Lehmann und Frau Refrath warnen." Mit einem Mal lief es Rokko kalt den Rücken runter – Bruno! „Das mache ich… Also, Herrn Lehmann warnen. Rufen Sie Frau Refrath an. Haben Sie ihre Nummer?" – „Nein, aber ich denke, das Kim sie hat. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich erledige das und wenn ich noch mal in die Stadt reinfahren muss. Kümmern Sie sich um Herrn Lehmann? Er kennt Richard nicht und…" – „Schon klar. Ich würde dann mal sagen, dass wir morgen doch ein Treffen anberaumen, oder?" – „Ja, das sehe ich auch so. Bis morgen."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„Der Kaffee ist fertig", säuselte Rokko Lisa ins Ohr, während er eine Tasse Kaffee unter ihre Nase hielt. „Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Sie eine ganze Nacht auf meinem alten Sofa überstehen. Wie geht's Ihrem Rückgrat?" – „Ganz gut", antwortete Lisa gähnend. „Kaffee ans Bett, das würde ich mir jeden Tag gefallen lassen." – „Dann seien Sie immer nett zu mir und übernachten öfter hier, dann lässt sich das einrichten." – „Sie sind auch nie um eine unverschämte Antwort verlegen, oder?", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich kann aber auch sehr ernst sein." – „Ja?", fragte Lisa, während sie sich aufsetzte. „Dann schießen Sie mal los", lachte sie, nachdem sie den ersten Schluck ihres Kaffees getrunken hatte. „Herr Seidel hat Herrn von Brahmberg von Schuh-Projekt erzählt", platzte es todernst aus Rokko. Lisa saß einen Moment regungslos vor ihm, begann dann aber zu kichern. „So etwas Dämliches würde nicht einmal David tun, aber danke für den Lacher." – „Das ist kein Scherz", insistierte Rokko. „Frau von Brahmberg hat gestern Abend deswegen extra noch angerufen." – „Nee, ne? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! David hat doch nicht… Nein, er weiß doch, wie wichtig das alles für B-Style und letztlich auch für Kerima ist." – „Das war ihm im Moment der Provokation wohl egal. Frau Plenske, da ist noch etwas… Herr Lehmann hat gestern auch noch angerufen…" – „Was wollte er?" – „Ich… ich habe ihn nicht wirklich zu Wort kommen lassen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er auch mal alleine Entscheidungen treffen muss." – „War das vor oder nach Davids… wie auch immer man das bezeichnen möchte…?" – „Keine Ahnung", gestand Rokko geknickt. „Okay, dann…", dachte Lisa laut nach. „… rufe ich Bruno am besten an… oder ich fahre nach Kalehne und spreche persönlich mit ihm… Nee, erst anrufen, falls er nicht da ist. Wo ist mein…?" – „Hier", reichte Rokko Lisa ihr Handy. „Ich habe es ausgeschaltet, damit Sie in Ruhe schlafen können." – „Keine Anrufe in Abwesenheit, keine SMS", wunderte Lisa sich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen ist…"

„Bruno, endlich. Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich gar nicht mehr erreichen", bestürmte Lisa ihren Halbbruder erleichtert am Telefon. „Was ist?", fragte dieser kurz angebunden. „Das wollte ich dich fragen. Herr Kowalski sagte, du hättest angerufen, während ich geschlafen habe." – „Das habe ich. Das war gestern Abend." – „Ja, aber Bruno." – „Du Schlampe", entlud sich Brunos Frust. „Ähm… bitte?", wollte Lisa konsterniert wissen. „Ich konnte doch gestern Abend nicht…" – „Pf, du konntest nicht – du wolltest nicht!", warf Bruno ihr verbittert vor. „Hattest du eigentlich vor, mir etwas für die Arbeit bei B-Style zu zahlen?" – „Ähm… eine Gewinnbeteiligung ist sicher drin. Wenn Kerima wieder…" – „Eine Gewinnbeteiligung ist drin", unkte Bruno. „Du dachtest dir: Mit dem verliebten Trottel mache ich es jetzt mal – nicht sexuell natürlich, das ist ja vorbei, weil wir Ge-schwis-ter sind", betonte Bruno. „Ich sage dir etwas: Ich mache auch ohne dich die große Karriere. Dieser Herr von Brahmberg, das ist ein ganz feiner Mensch. Der ist extra hierher zu mir nach Kalehne gekommen und heute Morgen hat er mir schon den Scheck für meine Arbeit gegeben. 30000 Euro! Das ist…" – „Vollkommen lächerlich", fiel Lisa ihrem Bruder ins Wort. „Weißt du, wie viel mit der richtigen PR reinkommt für die Schuhkollektion? Glaub mir, wenn du 10 oder 15% Gewinnbeteiligung hättest, dann wärest du hinterher ein reicher Mann." – „Ich bin auch so ein reicher Mann. Du gönnst mir wirklich gar nichts, oder?" Wutentbrannt sah Bruno sein Handy an. „Ich werde mich jetzt an meine Arbeit machen – für Kerima." – „Bruno, was genau steht in deinem Vertrag für Kerima?", lenkte Lisa ein. „Außer der Entlohnung, meine ich…" – „Exklusiv. Bei Kerima bin ich der Star." – „Daran wage ich zu zweifeln, aber…" – „Dann besorg dir meinen Vertrag und lies selbst nach." Aus purer Hilflosigkeit legte Bruno auf.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße", fluchte Lisa am späten Abend. „So schlimm?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Ja, richtig schlimm. Da kommt Bruno nie raus. Wenn er nicht exklusiv für Kerima fertigt, dann droht ihm eine Konventionalstrafe in Millionenhöhe. Wenn man diesen Vertrag pingelig auslegt, dann ist sogar seine Arbeit in Kalehne ein Verstoß gegen die Vereinbarungen", wedelte Lisa mit der Vertragskopie, die sie so heldenhaft aus Richards Büro entwendet, kopiert und zurückgebracht hatte. „Na sehr schön", unkte David. „Was macht dein Bruder auch so einen Mist." – „Wieso hat du meinem Bruder von der B-Style erzählt?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Weil… weil… du kennst deinen Bruder." – „Und ich kenne dich. Du solltest langsam aufhören wie ein Kindergartenkind mit ihm zu wetteifern: Wer hat die schöne Brotbüchse, wer hat die meisten Spielzeugautos. Ehrlich, das bringt alle – wirklich alle, denen etwas an Kerima liegt, in eine ausweglose Situation." – „Ach was, Lisa boxt uns da schon wieder raus. So wie immer", widersprach David. „So wie immer", echote Lisa. „Bloß, dass es diesmal keinen Ausweg gibt. Wir haben nichts, womit wir in irgendeiner Weise etwas anfangen können", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Aber Herr Lehmann hat ja schon ein paar Schuhe für B-Style hergestellt", warf Rokko ein. „Ja, hat er, aber das sind nur vier oder fünf Paar – das reicht nicht für die Serienproduktion." – „Das ist mehr als genug", gab Rokko sich euphorisch. „Kennen Sie das Prinzip der künstlichen Verknappung?" – „Ja, das ist gut", stimmte Mariella jubelnd mit ein. „Wenn wir das richtig aufziehen…" – „Wenn wir das richtig aufziehen", imitierte David seine Lebensgefährtin. „Wenn ich jedes Mal einen Euro bekommen hätte, wenn du oder Kowalski das gesagt habt, dann könnte ich Kerima alleine zurückkaufen." Mit dem arrogantesten Blick, den sie aufbringen konnte, erhob Mariella sich und griff in ihre Hosentasche. „Hier", drückte sie David etwas in die Hand. „Dann fang schon mal an zu sparen." – „Mariella, was soll den das?", fragte David entsetzt. „Du jammerst ununterbrochen, aber hast du schon irgendeinen eigenen Schritt unternommen? Einen der uns und nicht Richard weiterbringt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. David, ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten, aber jetzt, jetzt bitte ich dich um etwas: Reiß dich am Riemen und zieh mit uns an einem Strang!" Lisa und Rokko tauschten anerkennende Blicke für Mariellas couragierten Auftritt. „Ich gebe das Lebenswerk meines Vaters jedenfalls nicht so leicht auf", schnaubte Mariella trotzig. „Glaubst du etwa ich?", fragte David mit zitternder Stimme. „Die Übernahme ist alles, woran ich seit Tagen denke. Die Scham, Friedrich unter die Augen zu treten. Das Wissen, alles, was er aufgebaut hat, so leichtfertig zerstört zu haben – schon wieder, nach all dem Vertrauen, das der Vorstand in mich gelegt hat…" – „Oh David", seufzte Mariella. „Komm mal her", forderte sie ihn auf, bevor sie ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Frau von Brahmberg hat ja richtig Feuer", bemerkte Rokko, nachdem Mariella und David gegangen waren. „Hm", brummte Lisa einsilbig. „Ist etwas?" – „Nein", knurrte Lisa. „Doch, es ist doch etwas", bohrte Rokko weiter. „Ich meine, was hat sie ihm gesagt, was ich ihm nicht auch gesagt habe? Okay, sie benutzt die schöneren Worte, aber sonst?" – „Sie ist seine Lebensgefährtin. Sie weiß, wie man ihn handeln muss." – „Und ich weiß das nicht, oder wie? Ich habe sehr lange und sehr eng mit David zusammengearbeitet." – „Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig? Auf Frau von Brahmberg?" – „Quatsch, bin ich nicht. Ich meine… Sie sagt etwas und David springt. Sie unterbreitet Ihnen einen Vorschlag und Sie tauchen in eine völlig andere Welt ab." – „Dann geht es hier also um mich", zog Rokko Lisa auf. „Keine Sorge, mein Herz gehört ganz Ihnen und wenn Sie heute Nacht nochmal hier schlafen, dann…", grinste er sie an. Lisa schnaubte wütend. „Es geht um… um…" – „Kontrollverlust? Wem wollen Sie hier eigentlich etwas beweisen? Können Sie einfach nur keine Hilfe annehmen?" – „Ich gehe jetzt", wollte Lisa. „Sie wollten Ihre Schwester anrufen." – „Und Sie lenken vom eigentlichen Thema ab." – „Gute Nacht, Herr Kowalski. Bis übermorgen zum regulären Treffen." – „Ich werde da sein", grinste Rokko zufrieden.

„Bei Kerima, echt jetzte?", platzte Bernd fast vor Stolz. „Meene Kinder… ach wat… die ganze Familie… bis uff mich… alle bei Kerima. Mensch, Junge, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich", klopfte er seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Du wirst die ganz große Karriere machen – so wie dis Schnattchen auch." – „Und er könnte genauso tief fallen wie ich", kommentierte Lisa, als sie das elterliche Wohnzimmer betrat. „Quatsch, Schnattchen, Quatsch. Du bist doch immerhin Geschäftsführerin. Dis is janz wichtig… als Posten." – „Nicht so wichtig wie Mehrheitseignerin", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Ja, aber fast so wichtig", beschwichtigte Bernd. „Uff jeden Fall bin ick stolz auf meene Kinder." – „Dazu hast du allen Grund… ich meine, kommt ja nicht jeden Tag vor, dass der Sohn der Tochter in den Rücken fällt", giftete Lisa. „Was'n los?", wollte Bernd wissen. „Schlecht druff?" – „Zumindest schlafe ich mich nicht durch alle Betten bei Kerima", stieg Bruno in das Streitgespräch mit ein. „Ich mich auch nicht. Weißt du, wenn man richtig hart arbeitet, dann kommt so ein Zustand, den nennt man Erschöpfung. Wirst du schon noch merken – für die paar Kröten, die der feine Herr von Brahmberg dir gezahlt hat." – „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Du bist nicht wählerisch, was deine Geschlechtspartner betrifft – du bist einfach nur ein Flittchen." – „Warum ich dich mal so geliebt habe, ist mir im Moment schleierhaft. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, vielleicht fällt es mir da wieder ein." Lisas Nasenflügel blähten sich, mehr war von ihrem Ärger nicht zu sehen. „Wie hasten das gemeint?", wandte Bernd seiner Tochter nachsehend sich an Bruno. „Wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich muss jetzt auch nach Hause."

„Hey Amelie! Na, wie geht's?", sprach und gestikulierte Rokko in seine Webcam. „Ganz gut, ganz gut. Und selbst?" – „Auch ganz gut." – „Es stimmt irgendetwas nicht", bemerkte Amelie sofort. „Woher…" – „Dann drehst du dich immer so seltsam zur Seite, dass ich mich wirklich anstrengen muss, von deinen Lippen zu lesen. Und du gebärdest nur… schlampig… würde ich mal sagen." – „Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit für deinen Roman diese Woche. Am Wochenende lese ich ihn bestimmt zu Ende. Ein paar Skizzen zu den ersten Kapiteln habe ich schon." – „Ach wie schön, das gute, alte Ablenkungsmanöver… Das hatten wir lange nicht. Also, was ist los?" – „Ich… ich", druckste Rokko herum. „Habe so ganz seltsame Gefühle." – „Seltsam, ja? So wie wenn du einen Porno im Internet siehst, obwohl du weiß, dass das sowohl von der Gesetzgebung als auch moralisch verwerflich ist?" – „Ich gucke keine Pornos im Internet", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Das war ja auch nur ein Beispiel", lenkte Amelie ein. „Also, ich höre", forderte sie ihren Bruder auf. „Du hörst ja nichts, das ist ja das schöne", grinste Rokko. „Pf, dann suhl dich alleine in deinem Seelenschmerz", winkte Amelie. „Es ist kein Seelenschmerz. Es ist vielmehr der Wunsch, jemanden aus seinen Schneckenhaus… nein, hinter einen frisch hochgezogenen emotionalen Sicherheitszaun hervorzulocken." – „Darf ich diesen Ausdruck in einem meiner nächsten Werke verwenden? Das finde ich zu gut, um es hier zwischen uns verhallen zu lassen." – „Du nimmst mich nicht ernst", maulte Rokko. „Doch, tue ich", bestritt Amelie. „Um wen geht es denn überhaupt?" – „Lisa Plenske." – „Ui, deine Chefin mit der schlechten Presse. Du hast aber auch eine Vorliebe für harte Fälle."


	16. Chapter 16

16.

„Schon am Gehen, Schwesterherz?", stichelte Bruno, als er noch schnell zu Lisa in den Fahrtstuhl huschte. „Ich habe noch einen Termin", erklärte diese kurz angebunden, ärgerte sich aber sofort, dass sie diese Auskunft nicht für sich behalten hatte. „So so, Termin", wiederholte Bruno. „Zum Pimpern zu diesem Kowalski?" – „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", zischte Lisa zurück. „Hab ich es doch gewusst", schlug Bruno wütend mit der Hand gegen die Fahrstuhlwand. „Bruno, bitte, reiß dich zusammen", bat Lisa erschrocken. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir das antust", beschwor Bruno seine Schwester plötzlich. „Wir beide, wir gehören doch zusammen. Das kannst du uns doch nicht antun." – „Bruno, was ich mit wem tue, geht dich nichts an. Das mit uns ist vorbei. Versteh das doch endlich", klang Lisa aggressiver als beabsichtigt. „Nein", widersprach Bruno, wobei er Lisa gegen die Wand drängte. „Es zählen nur du und ich." – „Bruno, bitte", versuchte Lisa den jungen Mann von sich zu schieben. „Verdammt, wieso liebst du mich nicht mehr, he?", brachte Bruno seine Verzweiflung zum Ausdruck. „Wieso tust du mir so weh? So schnell einen anderen! Und ich? Ich werde nie über dich hinwegkommen." – „Bruno", seufzte Lisa. „Du willst doch hier bei Kerima die große Karriere machen, oder?" Bruno nickte schwach. „Ich bin die Geschäftsführerin. Behandle mich mit etwas Respekt und Professionalität, okay? Dein und mein Privatleben haben hier nichts zu suchen. Ich habe jetzt einen Termin – wo und mit wem der ist, geht dich nichts an."

„Frau Plenske!", mampfte Rokko, als er seine Wohnungstür öffnete. „Sie sind aber früh dran." Entschuldigend hielt Rokko sein belegtes Brot hoch. „Wollen Sie das nicht Ihrer Katze auf den Rücken schnallen, um ihr Schwerelosigkeit zu ermöglichen?", fragte Lisa. „Ähm… dass Sie sich ausgerechnet das gemerkt haben… Kommen Sie rein. Wollen Sie auch ein Brot?" – „Nein, danke", seufzte Lisa. „Was zu trinken?", bot Rokko an, während er schon in die Küche lief. „Frau Plenske?", hakte er nach, als keine Antwort von Lisa kam. Er sah auf und erkannte, dass Lisa sich hatte auf sein Sofa fallen lassen. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, konnte er genau erkennen, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimme. „Frau Plenske?", fragte Rokko deshalb erneut. „Alles in Ordnung?" Mit wenigen, langen Schritten ging Rokko zu seiner ehemaligen Chefin herüber. „Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lisa weinte. „Ich… ich kann einfach nicht mehr", brach Lisa unkontrolliert in Tränen aus. „Hey", wollte Rokko sie beruhigen, wusste sich in seiner Hilflosigkeit keinen anderen Rat, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Pscht", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Es wird alles wieder gut." – „Nichts wird wieder gut", widersprach Lisa schluchzend. „Bruno… er… er…" – „Hat er Ihnen etwas getan?" – „Nein, aber er kann die Situation einfach nicht akzeptieren. Ihn so dicht bei mir zu haben bei Kerima… das macht es nicht gerade leichter – vor allem für ihn." – „Das kann ich mir vorstellen", gestand Rokko. „Und nun?" – „Ich weiß es nicht", ließ Lisa sich erneut gegen Rokkos Brust fallen, wo sie hemmungslos weinte.

Rokko genoss es sehr, Lisa so im Arm halten zu dürfen. Fast schon wehmütig stellte er fest, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu zittern und dass es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie sich nicht mehr so halten lassen würde. Er schloss die Augen, um den Augenblick richtig genießen zu können, als er merkte, wie Lisa kleine Küsse in seine Halsbeuge hauchte. Erstaunt riss Rokko die Augen auf. „Frau Plenske?", fragte er verwirrt, konnte aber nicht weiterfragen, weil Lisa seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen verschloss.

„Oh mein Gott!", sprang Lisa entsetzt auf. „Was tue ich hier denn nur?" – „Ähm… ich würde das ein ausgewachsenes Vorspiel nennen", entgegnete Rokko grinsend und auf sein aufgeknöpftes Hemd deutend. „Oh nein… nein… nein!", schimpfte Lisa. „Das darf einfach nicht passieren." Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und eilte zur Tür. „Lisa, warte", bat Rokko und hechtete ihr hinterher. „Nur keine Eile", kommentierte Mariella, als Lisa die Tür genau vor ihr aufriss. „Wir hätten schon noch geklingelt." – „Boah", kommentierte Lisa verärgerte, rannte dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort an Mariella und David vorbei. „Lisa, warte doch", folgte Rokko ihr, ohne seinen Besuch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Was war denn das?", wollte David von Mariella wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Sah nach einer Szene aus, oder?" – „Fragt sich nur, wer wem eine Szene gemacht hat", kommentierte David. „Vermutlich Frau Plenske Herrn Kowalski." – „Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?" – „Naja, so wie er sie immer anguckt, hat der gute Herr Kowalski eine kleine Schwäche für Frau Plenske und die hat ja nun wirklich andere Probleme, als sich neu zu verlieben." – „Vielleicht hilft ihr das aber auch", gab David zu bedenken. „Ich meine, um über diese unsägliche Geschichte mit ihrem Bruder hinwegzukommen und um sich mal zu entspannen… bei dem ganzen Stress um Kerima und B-Style und so." – „Entspannen, he? Du scheinst zu wissen, wovon du sprichst." – „Weiß ich auch", grinste David. „Ich schätze, wir setzen uns. Pünktlich zum zweiten Akt sind die beiden bestimmt zurück."

„Lisa, nun warte doch bitte mal." – „Nein!", kam es trotzig von Lisa. Jedoch hatte Rokko sie eingeholt, am Arm gepackt und umgedreht. „Was ist denn los?", verlangte Rokko zu wissen. „Was los ist? Was los ist? Erst lasse ich mich so gehen und dann… dann falle ich quasi über Sie her", sprudelte es aufgebracht aus Lisa. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, sich nach Nähe zu sehnen. Menschen in unseren Alter wollen das von Zeit zu Zeit", entgegnete Rokko. „Nähe?", echote Lisa. „Nähe? Verdammt noch mal, ich wollte keine Nähe, ich wollte Sex. Ich bin… ich bin ein Flittchen… Ja, ich bin ein Flittchen, genauso wie Bruno es gesagt hat." – „Pf, Flittchen", winkte Rokko ab. „Heute heißt das promiskuitive Feen. Außerdem… so wirklich abgeneigt bin ich ja nicht. Los, ich werfe Prinz Peinlich samt Anhang raus und du schlägst schon mal die Decke zurück", grinste er Lisa frech an. Diese holte aus und verpasste Rokko eine Ohrfeige auf die rechte Wange. „Ah, verstehe: Du stehst auf die härtere Gangart. Hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht, aber bitte…" Rokko kam nicht mehr dazu auszusprechen, denn Lisa hatte ihm bereits eine Ohrfeige auf die linke Wange gegeben. „Oh, Entschuldigung", stotterte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte. „Tut es denn sehr weh?" – „Geht so", rieb Rokko sich die Wange. „Zumindest bin ich immer noch symmetrisch. Aber wirklich Lisa, es gibt keinen Grund, hier so einen Aufstand zu machen." – „Ich will nach Hause. Machen Sie mit Prinz Peinlich und Anhang, was Sie wollen." – „Ich stehe jetzt nicht so auf Dreier, wenn Sie das andeuten wollten", grinste Rokko. „Boah, Sie sind der unverschämtes Mensch, den ich kenne." – „Aber zur Befriedigung deiner primären Bedürfnisse wäre ich eben noch gut gewesen", ließ Rokko sich die Stimmung nicht verderben. „Das ist doch die Höhe. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause", drehte Lisa sich wutentbrannt um.

„Wo ist Lisa?", wollte David wissen, als Rokko alleine in seine Wohnung zurückkam. „Sie ist nach Hause gegangen", entgegnete dieser melancholisch. „Wir kamen wohl gerade ungelegen?", mutmaßte Mariella schmunzelnd. „Nee, nicht wirklich… Keine Ahnung, was mit Li… Frau Plenske los war." – „Bringt dieses Treffen denn ohne sie etwas?", fragte Mariella. „Wohl eher nicht, oder?", sah Rokko ratlos in die Runde. „Habt ihr euch den Gedanken gemacht, was jetzt aus B-Style wird?", wollte David von den beiden Werbefachleuten wissen. „Ja, aber wir sind noch nicht auf die exorbitante, herausragende, supergeniale Idee gekommen", gestand Rokko. „Dann würde ich sagen, ihr denkt noch eine Woche darüber nach", entschied David. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Herr Kowalski. Und sorry, wenn wir gestört haben sollten." Statt David jedoch sofort zu folgen, blieb Mariella einen Augenblick bei Rokko stehen. Sacht stieß sie ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Frau Plenske ist… es gibt niemanden, der ist wie Frau Plenske – in der ganzen Bandbreite von ‚positiv anders'. Das wird schon." – „Wie meinen?", gab Rokko sich unwissend. „Wir haben uns schon verstanden", lächelte Mariella ihn aufmunternd an.

„Hey Rokko! Mit dir hätte ich heute Abend ja nicht gerechnet. Wolltet ihr nicht dieses superwichtige konspirative Treffen abhalten?", strahlte Amelie in ihre Webcam. „Hm, wollten wir", brummte Rokko missmutig. „Ist etwas passiert?" – „Das könnte man so sagen", seufzte Rokko und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Du musst mich schon ansehen, wenn du willst, dass ich dich verstehen", erinnerte Amelie ihn. „Ja, tut mir leid", entschuldigte ihr Bruder sich sofort bei ihr. „Also, was ist passiert? Es geht doch ganz sicher um deine Lisa…" – „Meine Lisa", wiederholte Rokko geknickt. „Man, ich habe mich selten dem Himmel so nah gefühlt." – „Bitte, mehr Details", drängte Amelie. „Sie war heute Abend hier." – „Joah, war ja so abgemacht, oder?" – „Ja, aber sie war eher da und sie war völlig runter mit den Nerven. Sie hat richtig doll geweint, weil ihr das alles zu viel wird… das mit der Firma und ihrem Bruder und überhaupt." – „Du hast sie doch hoffentlich getröstet. Das wollen wir Mädchen in so einem Moment dann nämlich." – „Ja, natürlich habe ich das und wenn sie nicht so verzweifelt gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich das auch ganz anders genießen können… also ihr so nah zu sein." – „Verstehe. Und? Gab es nach dem Trösten noch ein Dankeschön", grinste Amelie auf Rokkos Bildschirm. „Als Dankeschön habe ich es eigentlich nicht betrachtet, aber… sie hat mich geküsst." – „Oh, wie schön", freute die gehörlose junge Frau sich für ihren Bruder. „Es kommt noch besser. Wir haben uns geküsst und… naja… sie hat mein Hemd geöffnet und ich hatte meine Hände auch schon unter ihrer Bluse." – „Ui, jetzt wird es unanständig." – „Denkst du. Sie ist wie eine Furie aufgesprungen und davon gelaufen." – „Hat sie auch gesagt, warum?" – „Sie hat sich als Flittchen bezeichnet, weil sie Sex mit mir wollte." – „Sex… so so. Hättest du auch welchen gewollt?" – „Ich… ich… Besser ihr auf diese Weise nahe zu sein als gar nicht, oder?" – „Klingt nicht nach dir, Brüderchen. Das klingt eher nach einem Mann, der sich nicht traut zu sagen, was er wirklich will." – „Klar wäre mir eine Beziehung lieber, aber… Ein Onenightstand kann doch auch ein Anfang sein, oder?" – „Hm", brummte Amelie. „Mich darfst du das nicht fragen. Du weißt, dass ich, was das betrifft, viel zu monogam bin…" – „Ich weiß", seufzte Rokko und dachte einen Moment an seinen Schwager. Glückspilz!, schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf. Ja, Emil war ein echter Glückpilz – verliebt bis über beide Ohren und seit über sieben Jahren glücklich mit seiner Traumfrau… „Rokko, ich muss morgen nach Berlin zum Verlag. Ich komme dich auf jeden Fall besuchen. Dann reden wir in Ruhe über das mit Lisa, okay?" – „Ist gut", seufzte Rokko. „Danke, Amelie." – „Nichts zu danken. Ich muss eh nach Berlin und da ist ein Abstecher zu dir ja wohl Pflicht. Und jetzt grübele nicht mehr so viel."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

„Also lass mich das nochmal zusammenfassen: Sie kommt her, ist völlig fertig und nachdem du sie ein bisschen getröstet hast, reißt sie dir die Klamotten vom Leib", unterbrach Amelie ihren Bruder. Bisher hatte sie aus der Küchenzeile gesessen, um besser von Rokkos Lippen lesen zu können. Dieser sah aber nur selten auf, er fixierte lieber das Gemüse, das er schnippelte. „Klingt für mich ja eher nach… keine Ahnung… einer Übersprungshandlung oder purer Verzweiflung, aber nicht danach, dass sie plötzlich gemerkt hat, dass sie nur dich liebt." Rokko seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass willst du nicht hören, aber mach dir bloß keine Illusionen." – „Ach, Amelie", sah Rokko seine Schwester nun doch an. „Ich hätte aber gerne, dass sie mich auch mag." – „Das verstehe ich ja, aber so wie es aus deinen Erzählungen klingt, ist das Seelenleben deiner Lisa ein einziges Chaos. Sie muss das alles erstmal verarbeiten, bis sie frei ist für… eine Beziehung oder was auch immer mit dir." – „Was auch immer", echote Rokko gekränkt. „Ich weiß, das muss jetzt hart für dich sein, aber… Mensch, ist doch so." – „Ich weiß, dass es so ist und niemand ärgert sich darüber mehr als ich. Ich meine: Wieso musste es ausgerechnet diese Frau sein? Gibt doch so viele nette Frauen da draußen. Welche, die kein psychologischer Sonderfall sind." – „Nun übertreib mal nicht, Rokko. Wenn du dich in sie verliebt hast, dann gibt es ganz bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür. Und das mit dem psychologischen Sonderfall… weißt du, wenn sie sich zwischen der alten Firma und dieser Tochterfirma und ihrer Familie so aufreibt, dann bleibt ihr keine Zeit, sich mit allem auseinander zu setzen. Überleg doch mal: Sex mit dem eigenen Bruder, wenn auch unwissentlich und dann in der Presse so breit getreten. Glaubst du, einfach Schluss zu machen reicht da? Nee, nee… Das wäre zu einfach." Rokko nickte gedankenverloren. „Mist", schimpfte er plötzlich. „Ich habe keinen Käse im Haus." – „Hä?", fragte Amelie. „Naja, Gemüsegratin ohne Käse geht ja mal gar nicht. Ich flitze schnell mal zum Supermarkt, okay?" – „Okay", seufzte Amelie, die lieber das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder fortgesetzt hätte. „Aber komm gleich wieder", mahnte sie ihn lachend. „Du kannst dich nicht vor dem Kochen drücken!"

Lustlos schob Amelie die Paprika von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie hasste Küchenarbeit – egal, ob jetzt kochen oder abwaschen oder was auch sonst noch in der Küche anfiel. Hoffentlich kam Rokko bald zurück – der kochte doch für sein Leben gern. Das zuckende Licht ließ Amelie lächeln. Rokko hatte es also tatsächlich endlich geschafft, eine Gehörlosen freundliche Klingel einzubauen und demonstrierte ihr das jetzt, indem er seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte. „Ich komme", rief Amelie und stürmte zur Tür. „Hey, du hast ja…", wollte sie gleich loslegen, als sie erkannte, dass es nicht Rokko war, der vor der Tür wartete. „Hallo", grüßte sie ruhiger. „Hallo", grüßte eine junge Frau zurück. „Ich bin Amelie", stellte eben diese sich vor. „Ah, Sie sind die Schwester", schlussfolgerte der Besuch. „Richtig. Und wer sind Sie?" – „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich bin Lisa Plenske." – „Ah, der Boss", grinste Amelie. „Nun ja, ich war es." – „Rokko ist nicht da, wenn Sie zu ihm möchten." – „Ähm… woher wussten Sie dann, dass ich geklingelt habe?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. Amelie trat zu ihr vor die Tür und drückte den Klingelknopf. So konnte Lisa sehen, wie das Licht in Rokkos Wohnung an und aus ging. „Die habe ich ihm vor knapp einem Jahr geschenkt. Keine Ahnung, wann er sie eingebaut hat, aber es kann noch nicht so lange sein, denn bei meinem letzten Besuch war sie noch nicht eingebaut. Wie unhöflich von mir – kommen Sie doch rein. Rokko wollte nur schnell zum Supermarkt. Er muss jeden Moment wieder hier sein."

Unsicher stand Lisa in Rokkos Wohnzimmer. „Oh, sind das die Bücher, die Sie schreiben?", griff Lisa nach einem Stapel auf Rokkos Wohnzimmertisch. „Sie müssen mich bitte ansehen, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen, sonst weiß ich nicht, was Sie gesagt haben", erklärte Amelie. „Das kann ja ganz witzig sein. Wissen Sie, Leute, die sich aufregen, gestikulieren manchmal…" – „… und das bedeutet dann in Gebärdensprache etwas?", mutmaßte Lisa. „Manchmal, aber eher ganz selten. Es sieht halt nur so komisch aus", lachte Amelie. „Ich habe eigentlich nur gefragt, ob das die Bücher sind, die Sie schreiben", besann Lisa sich wieder auf das eigentliche Gesprächsthema. „Oh ja. Das sind Rokkos Belegexemplare. Wissen Sie, er illustriert meine Werke doch." – „Das weiß ich. Das hat er mir erzählt. Darf ich sie mir mal ansehen?" – „Die Illustrationen oder die Bücher?", neckte Amelie ihr Gegenüber. „Naja, beides irgendwie, oder?" – „Werfen Sie ruhig einen Blick rein. Ich habe sie Rokko heute vorbeigebracht, damit er wenigstens ein bisschen Einkommen hat. Man wird mit Illustrationen nicht reich, wissen Sie, aber…" – „… irgendwo muss die Miete ja herkommen", seufzte Lisa. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Rokko seinen Job verloren hat. Wenn ich könnte, dann…" – „Niemand macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf. Am wenigsten Rokko", beruhigte Amelie Lisa. „Wobei ich ja ehrlich sagen muss, dass mir das schwer fällt… so als große Schwester, meine ich. Ich will doch nur, dass es meinem Bruder gut geht. Wegen der Miete machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Rokko wirkt zwar nicht so, aber er kann schrecklich konservativ sein. Er hat einen Bausparvertrag und diese Eigentumswohnung. Er muss demnächst also nicht unter der Brücke schlafen." – „Aber essen muss er", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Dafür hat er ja jetzt die Belegexemplare. Außerdem hat seine liebende und sorgende große Schwester einen Beutel voll Gemüse mitgebracht, damit Rokko sein Gemüsegratin zaubern und somit der familieninternen Skorbut entgegenwirken kann", lachte Amelie.

„Und das heißt Schildkröte", zeigte Amelie Lisa gerade eine Gebärde, als Rokko zur Tür reinkam. „Das hat aber gedauert", begrüßte Amelie ihn vorwurfsvoll. „Ja, tut mir leid. Ich musste ein Stück gehen, weil es im ersten Supermarkt nur geriebenen Edamer gab und den magst du ja nicht", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Och, wie nett", zog seine Schwester ihn auf. „Du bist ja so gut zu mir. Blöd nur, dass deine Freundin hier jetzt so lange auf dich warten musste", deutete sie auf Lisa. „Für mich sah es so aus, als hättet ihr euch ganz prima amüsiert", erwiderte Rokko. „Hallo Lisa", begrüßte er dann den Besuch. „Was führt dich zu mir?" – „Ich…", stand Lisa sofort auf. „Ich wollte… ähm…" – „Gib mir mal den Käse", forderte Amelie. „Dann mache ich das Gratin fertig. Ihr könnt ja dann in Ruhe reden. Ich hör euch ja in der Küche nicht", grinste sie dann Lisa an, die entsetzt die Augen aufriss. „Amelies Humor", erklärte Rokko knapp. „Sie findet das witzig." – „Interessant", kommentierte Lisa verwirrt.

„Also, was gibt es? Geht es um B-Style?", wollte Rokko Lisa zum Reden bringen. „Nein, eher nicht. Es geht darum… also es geht um gestern." – „Gestern", wiederholte Rokko. „Was war mit gestern?" – „Das wissen Sie genau. Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen und… ich hätte Sie nicht schlagen dürfen. Das war falsch und ganz schrecklich unreif von mir." – „Also ich fand ja, dass beide Ohrfeigen mehr als ausgereift waren", erwiderte Rokko und strich sich über die Wangen. „Tat's denn sehr weh?", wollte Lisa entschuldigend wissen. „Ich hatte schon schlimmere Schmerzen. Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so zuschlagen kannst und dann auch noch mit beiden Händen gleich fest. Respekt", grinste Rokko. „Sagen Sie doch so etwas nicht. Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich mich so vergessen konnte." – „Was war eigentlich wirklich mit dir los?" – „Ich… ich weiß es nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin." – „Ich meinte jetzt nicht nur die Ohrfeigen. An denen war ich ja mit meinen Provokationen irgendwie mit Schuld." – „Ja, und was davor war… also ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich schätze, ich war verwirrt und Sie waren so nett zu mir und Sie haben so gut gerochen und… keine Ahnung, da sind mir wohl ein paar Sicherungen durchgeknallt." – „Sehr schmeichelhaft", stellte Rokko fest. „Ich wollte jedenfalls nur sagen, dass es mir sehr, sehr leid tut, was gestern passiert ist." – „Alles?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ähm… ich schätze schon, ja." – „Oh, okay. Naja, Frau Plenske… vergeben und vergessen kann ich da wohl nur sagen." – „Danke, Herr Kowalski", seufzte Lisa. „Möchten Sie zum Essen bleiben?" – „Nein. Ich… ich muss nach Hause, aber Danke für das Angebot."

„Du hast die Klingel eingebaut", versuchte Amelie das Gespräch bei Tisch am Laufen zu halten. „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Das ist sehr nett von dir." – „Hat mich ja auch nur die halbe Nacht gekostet", grinste Rokko. „Irgendwie habe ich es geahnt", schmunzelte Amelie. „Was wollte Lisa denn nun hier?" – „Sich entschuldigen für gestern und überhaupt." – „War das alles?" – „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte schon den Eindruck, da wäre noch etwas, aber… es war irgendwie nicht greifbar, verstehst du?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein", antwortete Amelie ehrlich. „Der Blick, die Gestik… es war, als würde ihr etwas auf der Seele brennen und sie könnte nicht damit rausrücken." – „Wieso hast du sie nicht gefragt?" – „Ich habe ihr angeboten, zum Essen zu bleiben… in der Hoffnung, sie würde es mir dann erzählen." – „Pf, als ob sie das tun würde… ich meine, wenn deine Schwester hier ist. Ich habe doch mit dem allen gar nichts abzumachen." – „Richtig", seufzte Rokko. „Ob ich ihr schnell hinterherlaufe?" – „Ich weiß ja nicht, wo sie hin muss, aber ich glaube, du holst sie nicht mehr ein. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass sie gegangen ist. Du könntest allerdings versuchen, sie anzurufen."

Lisas Handy vibrierte leise. Seine Besitzerin sah auf. „Rokko ruft an", stand auf dem Display. Nein, was immer er wollte, es musste bis zum nächsten Treffen warten. „Anruf ablehnen", drückte Lisa daher. Sie brauchte diesen Abend einfach für sich – zum Nachdenken, zum Tippen und zum Drucken. „Druckvorgang beendet", verkündete eine androgyne Stimme. Lisa drehte sich zu ihrem Drucker herum und nahm mehrere Blätter heraus. Sie überflog noch einmal den Text, den sie geschrieben hatte. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie an alles gedacht hatte und dass keine Schreibfehler darin waren. Sehr gut, dann konnte sie ja gleich morgen zur Tat schreiten.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

„Also, ich dachte mir das so wie… wie… wie heißt denn diese Internet-Plattform doch gleich? Ihr wisst schon ‚Eins, zwei, meins'", gestikulierte Mariella wild. „Du meinst e-bay, Schatz." – „Danke, David. Also, ich dachte mir, wir stellen die Schuhe da rein. Als Anheizer für die eigentliche Kollektion. Hannah arbeitet doch daran?", wandte sie sich an Lisa. „Tut sie. Wie eine Wilde", entgegnete Lisa wenig enthusiastisch. „Das ist gut. Wie gesagt, wir kochen mit diesen Schuhen die Erwartungen hoch und ein bisschen zusätzliches Geld kommt auch noch rein." – „Das ist doch aber nicht der Sinn von B-Style", widersprach Lisa. „Wir wollten doch immer erschwingliche Hauptstadt-Mode machen. Wenn die Leute sich jetzt gegenseitig überbieten sollen, dann können doch nur die mitmachen, die auch das Geld dafür haben und unsere Zielgruppe kriegt im Allgemeinen noch Taschengeld. Welche Eltern wären denn bereit, so eine Internet-Auktion für ihren Spross zu finanzieren?" – „Okay, das ist ein Argument", gab Mariella zu. „Und woran dachten Sie dann?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Eine Art Tombola oder ein Preisausschreiben", druckste Lisa herum. „Das ist eine schöne Idee", warf Rokko ein. „Es schürt die Erwartungen ebenfalls und lässt der Zielgruppe genug übrig, um etwas von der neuen Kollektion zu kaufen." – „Aber was, wenn das nach hinten losgeht?", meldete David sich zu Wort. „Ich meine… Wenn die Schuhe… die paar, die wir haben… die Einzelstücke quasi Fans kriegen, wie sollen wir dann diesen Fans klarlegen, dass es außer diesen Schuhen keine anderen gibt und geben wird?" Lisa seufzte. „Vielleicht sollten wir diese ganze Schuh-Sache vergessen. Ich meine, so ganz ohne Schuster…" – „Oder wir suchen uns einen neuen Schuster. Es gibt doch noch andere als deinen Bruder", gab David sich kämpferisch. „Am besten, ich rufe gleich morgen bei der Handwerkskammer an. Die haben bestimmt einen Tipp, wie wir in dieser Angelegenheit vorgehen sollten." – „Ich glaube nicht, dass es das bringt", kritisierte Lisa. „Die Kollektion muss in weniger als acht Wochen präsentiert werden. Wer soll bitte dieser menschenunmögliche Aufgabe übernehmen, bis dahin eine Schuhkollektion auf die Beine zu stellen?" – „Von deinem Bruder hast du es doch auch erwartet", erwiderte David erstaunt. „Hör doch endlich auf mit Bruno", giftete Lisa plötzlich. „Er hat sich für Kerima entschieden, damit ist das Thema ein für alle Mal Geschichte." – „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", wollte David plötzlich wissen. „Es geht mir hervorragend. Ich kann es nur nicht mehr hören: Bruno hier, Bruno da, bei Kerima, Zuhause und jetzt hier. Er ist nicht der neue Messias. Es muss auch ohne ihn gehen." – „Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt", verteidigte David sich gegen Lisas Anfeindungen. Er warf Mariella einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese nur mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken beantwortete. „Eine Tombola also", versuchte sie zurück zum Thema zu finden. „Herr Kowalski, hätten Sie schon eine Idee, wie sich das gestalten ließe? Wir bräuchten ja auch Trostpreise. Frau Plenske, diese Brauerei, die Sie damals vorgeschlagen hatten… für… für den Kerima Award war es, glaube ich. Denken Sie, die würden sich an den Trostpreisen beteiligen?" – „Müsste ich mal fragen", gab Lisa gleichgültig als Antwort. „Dann hat ja jeder eine Aufgabe", schlug David sich selbst auf die Oberschenkel. „Ging ja diesmal schneller als gedacht. Komm, Schatz, lass uns gehen", forderte er Mariella auf. „Ist gut", stimmte diese zu. „Frau Plenske, vielleicht sollten Sie sich dieses Wochenende mal Ruhe gönnen. Sie wirken erschöpft", wandte sie sich an Lisa. „Ich kenne ein hervorragendes Wellness-Hotel. Laura fährt dort auch regelmäßig hin. Wenn Sie möchten, dann gebe ich Ihnen die Adresse. Oder noch besser, wir fahren zusammen", schlug sie ihr freudig vor. „Danke, Frau von Brahmberg, das ist sehr nett, aber…" – „Kein Aber", wiegelte Mariella ab. „Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach. Es gibt ja jede Woche ein Wochenende, das sich für so einen Trip eignet." Lisa nickte nur erschöpft – ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach einer langen Debatte darüber, dass sie keine Lust auf ein Wellness-Wochenende hatte und das schon gar nicht mit Mariella, schließlich hatte die ja schon einmal versucht, sie zum Reden zu bewegen. Das würde sie sicher noch einmal tun und Lisa war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich dann wieder so verschlossen geben konnte wie beim letzten Mal. „Sie wollten gehen", wies Lisa ihr Gegenüber und David stattdessen auf deren Pläne hin. „Richtig", strahlte David, der sich bereits auf einen freien Abend mit seiner Lebensgefährtin freute. „Sollen wir dich noch schnell nach Hause fahren?" – „Nein, Danke", lehnte Lisa ab. „Oder wenigstens bis zur nächsten S-Bahn-Station?" – „Auch nicht, aber Danke, David", entgegnete Lisa mit Nachdruck. „Ich würde gerne noch etwas hier bleiben", wandte sie sich dann an Rokko. „Natürlich, gerne", strahlte dieser glücklich.

„Was ist denn?", wollte Rokko wissen, kaum dass Prinz Peinlich mit seiner Prinzessin das Weite gesucht hatte. „Ach, eigentlich nichts", gab Lisa offen zu. „Ich habe nur noch keine Lust auf Zuhause und… naja… mit Ihnen ist es eben immer nett." – „Ach so. Lippengymnastik mit mir ist auch nett", grinste Rokko Lisa frech an. „Ich weiß", schmunzelte diese. „Aber ich habe Ihnen ja schon erklärt: Das war ein Ausrutscher." – „Ja, das sagten Sie", räusperte Rokko sich. „Es geht Ihnen aber nicht sonderlich gut, oder? Nicht deswegen, sondern so allgemein." – „Merkt man das?" – „Ja, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich." – „Ich bin einfach überarbeitet", entschuldigte Lisa sich. „Ist Ihre Schwester neulich gut nach Hause gekommen?" – „Ist sie", versicherte Rokko. „Unser Gemeinschaftsgratin war sehr lecker. Sie hätten zum Essen bleiben sollen." – „Die Einladung war sicher nett gemeint und Ihre Schwester war mir auch sehr sympathisch, aber ich glaube, ich hätte nur gestört." – „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Amelie und ich sehen uns wirklich regelmäßig. Es ist jetzt nicht so, als hätten wir uns Monate nicht gesehen – da hätten Sie wirklich gestört, aber so…" – „Tja, mein Pech", lachte Lisa gequält. „Und dann habe ich auch noch Ihre Anti-Skorbut-Waffe verpasst."

„Das mit Bruno ist ja nun so", erklärte Lisa Rokko später. „Er ist einfach überall – bei Kerima, Zuhause. Manchmal fängt er mich irgendwo ab, um mir seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Mir ist das einfach zu viel. Ich kann damit nicht umgehen." – „Ihnen geht es mit der Trennung besser?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Irgendwie schon. Ich meine… klar, es war schön mit Bruno und… wann hat mich schon mal ein Mann so geliebt wie ich bin? Ich bin für alle immer nur abschreckend gewesen. Bruno, der liebt mich wie ich bin, aber mit ihm darf das nicht sein." – „Wissen Sie, Frau Plenske, ich mag Sie auch wie Sie sind", gestand Rokko leise. „Ja?", hakte Lisa ebenso leise nach. „Der Kuss neulich…" – „Die Küsse", korrigierte Lisa. „Die haben mich schweben lassen", fuhr Rokko heiser fort. „Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht. Das… ich hatte ja keine Ahnung." – „Doch. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich in Sie verliebt." – „In dich", verbesserte Lisa, wobei sie näher an Rokko heran rutschte. „In dich", wiederholte er. „Hey", lächelte er Lisa an. „Hey", grinste dieser zurück. „So alleine hier auf meiner Couch?" – „Jep, so alleine hier auf deiner Couch."

Rokko wollte Lisa gerade in seine Arme nehmen, als diese sich von ihm wegdrehte und sich die Decke bis zum Hals zog. „Ich finde ja, dass kuscheln danach einfach Pflicht ist", äußerte Rokko sich verletzt. Lisa horchte auf. „Aber wenn du das anders siehst." Die Angesprochene warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Sie erkannte Rokko, der entspannt auf dem Rücken lag und seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ. Vorsichtig drehte Lisa sich wieder zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Und nun?", wollte sie wissen. „Naja, einen Onenightstand würde ich jetzt nach ihrem Namen fragen. Und eine längere Beziehung: Ey, Baby, wie war ich? Aber bei dir bin ich mir nicht so sicher, was das Beste ist." – „Nun, ich heiße Lisa und Fragen nach der Performance beantworte ich grundsätzlich nicht", schmunzelte Lisa. „Alles klar", erkannte Rokko, was sie meinte. „Tja, und wie geht es dir?" – „Gut", entgegnete Lisa knapp. „Schön", kommentierte Rokko. „Habe nur ich das Gefühl oder wird es gerade krampfig?" – „Es wird gerade krampfig", stellte Lisa trocken fest. „Lass uns einfach schweigen, das kann auch schön sein."

Es wurde langsam hell in Rokkos kleinem Schlafzimmer, als dieser die Augen aufschlug. Suchend sah er sich nach Lisa um. Sie lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Er sah auf und da stand sie – mitten im Raum, bereits vollständig angezogen. Ihr Rücken zeigte zu ihm und sie schien sehr konzentriert auf etwas, das sie in ihren Händen hielt. So leise er konnte, schwang Rokko seine Beine aus dem Bett und ging auf Lisa zu. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau", begrüßte er sie, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. „Was hast du da?", wollte er wissen. „Nichts", entgegnete Lisa distanziert. „Zeig mal", lachte Rokko und nahm ihr die Papiere, die sie in den Händen hielt, weg. „Kündigung?", fragte Rokko bestürzt. „Gib das wieder her", forderte Lisa aggressiv. „Du hast gekündigt?" – „Ja, gestern", gab Lisa zu. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, okay? Kerima, B-Style, das mit Bruno… das macht mich alles kaputt." – „Das… das kann ich ja verstehen", gab Rokko zu. „Nein, du verstehst es nicht", warf Lisa ihm vor. „Du hast letzte Nacht bekommen, was du wolltest. Du musst nicht mehr so verständnisvoll tun." – „Ähm…", räusperte Rokko sich. „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Ich habe dich ganz sicher zu nichts genötigt und… Ich verstehe. Du hast mit mir geschlafen, um dir selbst zu beweisen, dass du es jeder Zeit mit jedem x-beliebigen Mann tun kannst und dass du Bruno dafür nicht brauchst." Lisa wollte zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen. „Das ist echt krank", war Rokko mit seinen Vorwürfen aber schneller. „Genauso wie du gestern schon hättest mit deinen Kündigungsplänen rausrücken können. Ich meine, Frau von Brahmberg und ich zerbrechen uns die Köpfe und dabei ist es alles für die Katz. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich es unmöglich finde, dass du kündigst. Wollte der von Brahmberg nicht die halbe Belegschaft vor die Tür setzen? Diese Leute rechnen fest mit dir und deinem Engagement." – „Die sollen sich einen neuen rettenden Engel suchen", fauchte Lisa. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", ging Rokko nicht auf ihren Kommentar ein. „Willst du dich klammheimlich davon stehlen?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es noch nicht. Keine Ahnung. Mir fällt schon irgendetwas ein." – „Klingt nicht wirklich nach dir", kritisierte Rokko. „Ist doch egal, ob es nach mir klingt oder nicht. Ich habe gekündigt, Richard hat die Kündigung angenommen und damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt." – „Für dich", seufzte Rokko. „Okay, damit wäre das geschäftliche vom Tisch, aber was ist mit uns?", fragte er leise. „Du hast es doch selbst gesagt: Ich bin ein Flittchen, das sich etwas beweisen wollte." – „Du weißt genau, dass ich das so nicht gemeint habe", widersprach Rokko. „Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch doch. Hör zu, es tut mir leid, wenn dir das letzte Nacht etwas bedeutet hat…" – „Dir hat es also nichts bedeutet", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Ich denke, es hat mir nicht das bedeutet, was es dir bedeutet haben könnte", gab Lisa zerknirscht zu. „Verstehe", schluckte Rokko hart. „Na dann: Ich wünsche dir ein frohes Leben nach der Kündigung. Es war nett mit dir, aber ich habe es kapiert: Aus dir und mir wird wohl nichts à la Romeo und Julia. Danke für letzte Nacht." – „Danke für letzte Nacht?", wiederholte Lisa. „Jetzt fühle ich mich ja gar nicht… ausgenutzt oder so." – „Willkommen in meiner Welt", erwiderte Rokko so ruhig er konnte. „Frühstück ist normalerweise inklusive, aber ich würde dich trotzdem bitten zu gehen. Das würde ich jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen." Lisa konnte genau sehen, wie sehr die Situation Rokko verletzte. „Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht wehtun", erklärte sie ihm, wobei sie sanft seinen Oberarm berührte. „Du musst mich nicht ordnen. Ich weiß genau, wo ich stehe – auch jetzt. Du solltest bei dir anfangen. Krieg dein Leben wieder auf die Reihe, dann tust du auch den Leuten, die dich wirklich lieben, nicht wieder weh." – „Oh, Rokko, ich…" – „Geh jetzt, bitte."

Hoffnungsvoll starrte Rokko auf seinen Computerbildschirm. „Komm schon, Amelie, log dich ein", flüsterte er. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Innerlich wusste Rokko, dass Amelie um diese Zeit normalerweise nicht im Skype anzutreffen war. Um diese Zeit schrieb sie meist voller Inbrunst an ihren Kinderbüchern. Plötzlich ein eingehender Anruf. Mariella von Brahmberg. Auf die hatte er ja gerade noch gewartet. „Hallo Frau von Brahmberg. Was gibt's?" – „Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Schuh-Tombola gemacht und…" – „Vergessen Sie es gleich wieder", winkte Rokko ab. „Wieso?" – „Frau Plenske hat gestern gekündigt." – „Sie hat was?", fragte Mariella erstaunt. „Sie hat gekündigt." – „Wann hat sie Ihnen das denn erzählt?" – „Heute Morgen." – „Frau Plenske war heute Morgen schon bei Ihnen?" – „Sie war heute Morgen noch bei mir." – „Okay, mehr will ich gar nicht wissen. Sind Sie heute Zuhause?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Dann komme ich jetzt zu Ihnen und wir überlegen gemeinsam, wie es weitergehen soll." – „Kann ich nicht lieber zu Ihnen kommen? Ich würde meine Wohnung im Moment am liebsten brandreinigen." – „Oh", entfuhr es Mariella. „Nein, Sie können nicht herkommen. David würde etwas mitbekommen und es geht ihm im Moment doch besser." – „Hm… irgendwie nehmen wir auf alles und jeden Rücksicht…" – „… nur auf Frau Plenske nicht", stellte Mariella fest. „Genau." – „Okay, ich bin so schnell ich kann bei Ihnen, dann überlegen wir gemeinsam." Rokko wollte eigentlich noch etwas entgegnen, doch Mariella hatte sich bereits vom Skype abgemeldet.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

„Wann ist sie gegangen?", wollte Mariella von Rokko wissen. „Keine Ahnung, so vor zwei, drei Stunden. Wieso ist das so wichtig?", fragte dieser trotzig. „Weil wir sie finden müssen", schüttelte Mariella verständnislos den Kopf. „Wenn sie die S-Bahn genommen hat, dann könnte sie schon sonstwo sein. Ich meine, zwei oder drei Stunden, das ist ja kein Pappenstiel. Da kommt man ja schon recht weit. Wenn sie zu Fuß unterwegs ist, dann…" – „Dann ist sie noch nicht so weit weg", mutmaßte Rokko. „Exakt. Wohin würden Sie gehen, wenn Sie nicht mehr ein noch aus wüssten?" – „Zu meiner Schwester", entgegnete Rokko ernst. „Okay… Naja, Geschwister dürften in Frau Plenskes Fall ja ausfallen", zuckte Mariella betreten mit den Schultern. „Na klar", jubelte sie plötzlich. „Frau Plenske ist im Kiosk von Herrn Decker." – „In Jürgens Kiosk?", echote Rokko. „Ganz bestimmt. Er ist ihr bester Freund seit ewigen Zeiten. Sie ist ganz sicher da."

„Ui, welch Glanz in meiner Hütte", kommentierte Jürgen, als das Gespann von Werbefachleuten seinen Kiosk betrat. „Ist Frau Plenske bei Ihnen?" – „Oh, und ich hatte schon gehofft, ich wäre das Ziel Ihres Besuches hier", witzelte Jürgen. „Ist sie oder ist sie nicht?", wiederholte Mariella ihre Frage gereizt. „Sie war hier und völlig durch den Wind", antwortete Jürgen, wobei er Rokko intensiv musterte. „Aber jetzt ist sie es nicht mehr. Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen. Hat irgendetwas von einkaufen und Haare waschen gefaselt." – „Haare waschen?", echote Mariella. „Ja, Sie wissen schon: Haare nass machen, Seife rein, ein bisschen rubbeln und wieder auswaschen." – „Es ist nicht sonderlich gut für die Haare, wenn man sie zu sehr rubbelt", belehrte Mariella ihr Gegenüber. „Wo glaube Sie, ist Frau Plenske hingegangen?" – „Naja, wenn ich es richtig kombiniere, dann in die nächste Drogerie, um sich Shampoo zu kaufen, bevor sie nach Hause fährt und sich dort die Haare wäscht. Darauf hätten Sie aber durchaus alleine kommen können." Nur mit viel Mühe konnte sich Mariella einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen. „Und wo ist hier die nächste Drogerie?", fragte sie stattdessen gereizt. „Das ist ein Kiosk und nicht die Auskunft", konterte Jürgen grinsend, weil er genau wusste, dass er sein Gegenüber damit zur Weißglut trieb. „Wenn Sie aus der Tür gehen links und dann runter bis zum Einkaufszentrum. Da ist sicher eine Drogerie drin und es liegt auf dem Weg zur S-Bahn. Die Chancen, dass Lisa dahin gegangen ist, stehen nicht schlecht", beantwortete er dann aber Mariellas funkelnden Blick. „Geht doch. Danke schön", verabschiedete sie sich knapp, drehte sich um und eilte zur Tür. Rokko brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus seiner Starre zu reißen. „Ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn meine liebe Freundin Lisa sich die Augen ausheult", raunte Jürgen ihm plötzlich zu. „Und noch weniger mag ich es, wenn sie Dummheiten macht. Allerdings… ich kann auch nicht alles gerade rücken, was in ihrem Kopf im Moment verquer geht. Sie braucht jetzt mehr als nur einen besten Freund, der sie auffängt." – „Verstehe", nickte Rokko. „Aber ich werde ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, bis ich diese Person sein kann."

„Da vorne ist sie", deutete Rokko auf eine Person in dem gut besuchten Einkaufszentrum. „Jep, das ist sie", erwiderte Mariella, hielt Rokko aber am Arm fest, so dass er nicht sofort auf Lisa zu stürmte. „Was ist? Ist denke, wir suchen sie…" – „Tun wir ja auch. Es ist nur… Wir sollten sie ein bisschen beobachten, bevor wir sie so überfallen. Sie haben Herrn Decker doch gehört: Sie ist völlig durch den Wind. Wenn wir uns jetzt sofort zu erkennen geben, dann macht sie ganz sicher komplett dicht." – „Und später nicht oder wie?" – „Ich habe noch keinen Plan für später. Ich habe erstmal nur einen Plan für jetzt", giftete Mariella. „Los, hinterher", befahl sie Rokko, wobei sie ihn am Arm packte und mit sich in die Menschtraube zog.

„So, jetzt wissen wir schon mal, dass Frau Plenske das Modehaus mit den zwei Buchstaben aufsucht", kommentierte Rokko die Verfolgungsjagd auf Lisa. „Das ist nur halb so schlimm wie das, was ich dachte", murmelte Mariella. „Und das wäre was gewesen?" – „Modediscounter mit nervigem T-Shirt in der Werbung", grinste sie. „Naja, sie ist ja jetzt nicht mehr für Kerima tätig, da ist es nicht notwendig, dass sie sich auch in Hugos Kreationen präsentiert." – „Hat sie das je getan?", hakte Rokko nach. „Nein, Frau Plenske ist ihrem… Stil immer sehr treu geblieben", räusperte Mariella sich. „Ich finde ja, Frau Plenskes Stil hat etwas." – „Ja, jede Menge Mut", kicherte die Werbefachfrau. „Schönheit ist nicht alles, Frau von Brahmberg", erinnerte Rokko sie. „Ich weiß und Verpackung auch nicht. Keine Sorge, das ist mir bewusst. Ich mag Frau Plenske. Wieso, glauben Sie, mache ich das hier alles?"- „Wo ist sie hin?", fragte Rokko plötzlich. Suchend sah er sich um. „In die Umkleide vielleicht?", mutmaßte Mariella. „Dann hätte sie doch irgendein Kleidungsstück in der Hand gehalten." – „Hm", brummte die brünette Frau. „Mir geht es ja immer so, dass ich irgendetwas einkaufen will und mich dann in der Reizüberflutung des Kaufhauses verliere – mich hier umsehe und da… und plötzlich fällt mir wieder ein, weshalb ich eigentlich ins Einkaufszentrum gefahren bin." – „Wenn es Lisa auch so gegangen ist, dann ist sie jetzt auf dem Weg in die Drogerie", kombinierte Rokko.

„Sie sollte dieses Shampoo nicht kaufen", schüttelte Mariella von weitem den Kopf. „Das ist überhaupt nicht für ihre Haarstruktur." – „Dann gehen Sie doch rüber und beraten sie", rollte Rokko mit den Augen. „Wir sollten ihr uns langsam zu erkennen geben", entschied er dann und trat aus der Regalreihe, in der sie sich versteckt hielte, hervor. „Halt!", befahl Mariella und zog ihn zurück. „Noch nicht." – „Wieso nicht? Gleich geht sie zur S-Bahn und dann gucken wir beide in die Röhre." – „Einen Moment noch, okay? Lassen wir sie erstmal bezahlen. Vielleicht geht sie ja noch einen Kaffee trinken oder so." – „Kaffee trinken? Na sicher doch", unkte Rokko sarkastisch.

„Sehen Sie", triumphierte Mariella keine zehn Minuten später. „Das ist kein Kaffee, das ist ein Fruchtsaft", korrigierte Rokko. „Darauf hätte ich jetzt auch Lust. Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie ein. Wir holen uns so ein supergesundes Etwas von dieser Bar und dann tun wir ganz überrascht, weil Lisa auch da ist. Ist das mal ein Plan?" – „Ja, aber kein guter", deutete Mariella mit dem Kinn auf Lisa. „Das ist Bruno", stellte Rokko fest. „Ach", lachte Mariella auf. „Und nun?", wollte Rokko von ihr wissen. „Beobachten", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Du warst heute nicht bei Kerima", stellte Bruno ruhig, aber dennoch vorwurfsvoll fest. „Nein, war ich nicht", entgegnete Lisa distanziert. „Es gehen Gerüchte um, du hättest gekündigt…" – „Habe ich auch", bestätigte Lisa. „Aber warum denn?" – „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." – „Es geht mich überhaupt nichts an, wenn die Geschäftsführerin der Firma, in der ich arbeite, die obendrein die Frau ist, die ich über alles liebe, einfach so kündigt?", redete Bruno sich in Rage. „Genau, es geht dich nichts an. Und sag nicht immer, dass du mich liebst – es sei denn, du meinst es geschwisterlich." – „Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich es meine und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern." – „Daran muss sich etwas ändern und je eher desto besser", wies Lisa ihren Halbbruder zurecht. Bruno machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu. Bedrohlich nah stand er vor ihr. „Daran wird sich nie, nie, niemals etwas ändern", wiederholte er. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen machte Lisa Angst. „Könntest du bitte einen Schritt zurück machen?", bat sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme. „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du meine Nähe genießt… und immer genossen hast. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie schön es mit uns war?" – „Bruno, bitte", flehte Lisa ihren Bruder an. „Merkst du nicht, wie uns das kaputt macht?" – „Mich macht es nur kaputt, dass du mich links liegen lässt", erwiderte Bruno. „Nun, mich macht die ganze Sache kaputt. Ich will, dass endlich wieder Normalität in mein Leben einkehrt." – „Normalität", wiederholte Bruno. Unsanft packte er Lisa an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie. „Normalität?! Deine Normalität sieht so aus, dass ich dich liebe und du mich. Hast du das verstanden?" Einige Passanten sahen sich bereits nach dem brüllenden Mann um.

„Das reicht", entschied Rokko. „Ich gehe da jetzt rüber und…" – „Nein", hielt Mariella ihn zurück. „Dann tickt er völlig aus. Überlegen Sie doch mal – Sie verbringen so viel Zeit mit Frau Plenske, von letzter Nacht ganz zu schweigen… Der dreht Ihnen glatt den Hals um." – „Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnern mussten", grummelte Rokko. „Aber wir können hier doch nicht einfach stehen bleiben und zusehen." – „Es gibt hier jede Menge Passanten und ganz bestimmt auch einen Sicherheitsdienst." – „Sieht das für Sie so aus, als würde sich einer um Lisa sorgen?", deutete Rokko auf die zwar sensationslüsternen, aber ansonsten völlig untätigen Passanten.

„Lass mich los!", verlangte Lisa so selbstbewusst es eben ging. „Solltest du nicht eh gerade auf Arbeit sein?", erinnerte sie Bruno an sein Pflichtgefühl appellierend. „Nicht ohne dich." – „Doch ohne mich", widersprach Lisa. „Und jetzt lass mich endlich los. Du machst hier eine Szene. Du kannst mich doch nicht zwingend, dich zu…" – „Verstehe", lachte Bruno seine Halbschwester verächtlich an. „Es gibt jemand Neues in deinem Leben." – „Vielleicht", setzte Lisa alles auf eine Karte. „Du bist ein verachtenswertes kleines Flittchen", stieß Bruno sie von sich. „Da kann ich ja froh sein, nichts mehr mit dir zu tun zu haben."

Nach Brunos Abgang ließ Lisa sich auf eine der Bänke mitten im Einkaufszentrum fallen. „Ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, zu ihr rüber zu gehen?", flüsterte Rokko Mariella zu. „Ich glaube schon", bestätigte diese. Kurz entschlossen trat sie hinter der Säule hervor, die bisher ihr Versteck gewesen war.

„Frau Plenske?", sprach Mariella ihre Kollegin an, während sie sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte. Diese hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben und weinte bitterlich. „Frau Plenske, ich bin es, Mariella. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Ohne etwas zu antworten fiel Lisa Mariella um den Hals. „Ist ja gut", versuchte diese Lisa zu trösten. „Nichts ist gut", jammerte Lisa. „Gar nichts ist gut. Er lässt mir keine Ruhe und ich… ich tue allen nur weh." Seufzend ließ Rokko sich ebenfalls auf die Bank fallen. Erst zögerlich, dann aber doch entschlossen legte er umarmte er Lisa, wobei er sich einen Augenblick lang an ihren Rücken schmiegte. „Es wird alles wieder gut", versprach er ihr, dabei hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. „Genau, das wird es", gab Mariella sich kämpferisch. „Hier", drückte sie Rokko ihr Handy in die Hand. „Was soll ich damit? Das ist ganz sicher kein Fall für den Notarzt", stellte dieser konsterniert fest. „Rufen Sie David an und schaffen Sie ihn mir aus dem Haus – für den Rest des Tages und möglichst die ganze Nacht." – „Und was soll ich mit ihm anstellen?" – „Lassen Sie Ihre Kreativität spielen. Gehen Sie meinetwegen Minigolf mit ihm spielen, aber sehen Sie zu, dass er heute Abend nicht nach Hause kommt." – „Wir könnten Lisa einfach zu mir bringen. Da ist niemand", argumentierte Rokko, als er Mariellas Plan verstand. „Ich glaube, bei Ihnen war sie ein paar Mal zu oft in letzter Zeit", konnte diese sich nicht zurückhalten. „Okay", entgegnete Rokko, allerdings nur, um etwas gesagt zu haben. „Aber David und ich, wir kennen uns kaum und überhaupt… das dürfte ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden." – „Meine Güte, stellen Sie sich doch nicht so blöd. Bitten Sie Herrn Decker dazu oder Max, am besten beide. Gehen Sie ins Kino, anschließend in eine Bar und dann noch in einen Nachtclub. Kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein." – „Wenn Sie das sagen", erhob sich Rokko und ließ Mariellas Handy aufschnappen. „Und hier, meine Autoschlüssel. Sie wissen, wo ich den Wagen geparkt habe. Holen Sie ihn her. Ich bleibe so lange bei Frau Plenske."

„Hallo", stürmte Mariella in eine Videothek. „Ich brauche Kitschfilme – viele. Am besten Sissy, Die Brücken am Fluss, Jenseits von Afrika, Magnolien aus Stahl…" – „Ächem", räusperte sich der Videotheksinhaber. „Lady, es ist Freitag. Das kitschigste, das ich im Moment habe, ist ‚Erin Brokowich', ansonsten hätte ich alle Teile von Saw zu bieten, Shining und…" – „Oy", seufzte Mariella. „Okay, dann was richtig Blutiges. Haben Sie da was, was blutig und gleichzeitig so durchschaubar ist, dass man nur lachen kann?" – „Mensch, Mensch", kommentierte Mariellas Gegenüber. „Sie sind ja ein richtig schwieriger Kunde. Lassen Sie mich mal sehen", deutete er Mariella an, ihm zu folgen.

„Danke schön. Damit retten Sie mir und einer sehr verzweifelten Freundin den Abend", lachte Mariella den Videotheksinhaber an. „Damit?", fragte dieser zweifelnd auf die Tüte voller Filme deutend. „Nun ja, wenn Sie meinen." – „Eine Frage noch: Ist hier in der Nähe eine Bäckerei? Oder ein größerer, richtig guter Supermarkt?" – „Heute ist Ihr Glückstag, Lady. Gleich hier um die Ecke ist so ein riesen Monsterladen mit Hausbäckerei und eigener Schlachtung und so. Einfach von meinem Parkplatz runter nach links und die nächste rechts." – „Danke schön", strahlte Mariella. „Wir brauchen jetzt nämlich Kalorien, aber nicht irgendwelche – sie müssen schon aus Zucker sein." – „Ah, so ein Frauending. Na dann: Schönes Wochenende."

„Wollen Sie noch ein Stück von dem Frankfurter Kranz?", fragte Mariella Lisa fürsorglich. „Nein, Danke", lehnte diese leise ab. „Ich will Sie ja auch gar nicht stören." – „Tun Sie nicht. Wissen Sie, manchmal muss frau tun, was frau tun muss und das hier ist so eine von diesen Situationen. Sie brauchen jetzt eine Freundin, Lisa." – „Ich weiß", schniefte diese. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder weinen, bitte", flehte Mariella entsetzt, als sie sah, wie Lisa erneut Tränen die Wangen herabliefen. „Das mit Ihrem Bruder, das klärt sich ganz sicher. Er muss nur zur Vernunft kommen. Bei Männern dauert das manchmal. Wissen Sie, die werden sieben und danach wachsen sie nur noch. Können Sie sich erinnern, was David für einen Aufstand wegen Lars gemacht hat? Genauso geht es Ihrem Bruder jetzt. Das legt sich wieder. Sie brauchen beide einfach viel, viel Zeit." – „Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger", platzte es urplötzlich aus Lisa heraus. „Ähm… habe ich etwas gesagt, das diese Antwort verlangt?", fragte Mariella sichtlich irritiert. „Sie sagten doch, ich brauche jetzt eine Freundin." – „Ja, genau und Freundinnen sind für so etwas da", fing Mariella sich wieder. „Okay, wie lange sind Sie schon drüber?" – „Zu lange, damit noch eine Abtreibung in Betracht kommt", flüsterte Lisa verzweifelt. „Haben Sie schon einen Test gemacht? Waren Sie beim Arzt? Himmel, Lisa, das ist doch nichts, mit dem man einfach so Scherze treibt. Wenn Sie von Ihrem Bruder schwanger sind, dann…" – „Könnte das Kind genetische Schäden haben, ich weiß. Das habe ich alles im Internet nachgelesen." – „Nachgelesen? Na sehr schön", sprang Mariella von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Den Test zu machen, hätte Ihnen aber mehr gebracht." Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrer und Davids Wohnung. „Gabriele?", krähte sie die Treppe hinunter. „Kommen Sie mal bitte? Ich bräuchte ganz dringend Hilfe."

„Hier", drückte Mariella der Haushälterin eine Geldkarte in die Hand. „Gehen Sie damit zur nächsten Apotheke und lassen sich den besten Schwangerschaftstest geben, den der Markt im Moment hergibt. Geld spielt wirklich keine Rolle." – „Aber…", setzte Gabriele zu einem Widerspruch an. „Ich muss mich natürlich auf Ihre Diskretion verlassen können." – „Selbstverständlich. Es könnte aber ein Weilchen dauern. Dafür muss ich zur nächsten diensthabenden Nachtapotheke, wenn Sie mal auf die Uhr gesehen haben."

„Haben Sie deshalb letzte Nacht mit Herrn Kowalski geschlafen? Um sich im Ernstfall einreden zu können, das Kind sei von ihm?" – „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich letzte Nacht mit Herrn Kowalski geschlafen habe", seufzte Lisa. „Vielleicht hat Bruno Recht und ich bin ein verachtenswertes Flittchen." – „Das sind Sie auf gar keinen Fall", versicherte Mariella ihr. „Sie wollten vielleicht nur Nähe und Geborgenheit – in Ihrer Situation total verständlich." – „Wie lange noch?", fragte Lisa mit Blick auf den Schwangerschaftstest. „Noch drei Minuten", entgegnete Mariella. „Kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit", stellte Lisa fest. „Wissen Sie, es war sehr schön mit Rokko. Ich… ich hatte das Gefühl… ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Er war so lieb zu mir und so rücksichtsvoll und so… Es gibt kein Wort dafür, wie es war." – „Er ist in Sie verliebt", erwiderte Mariella. „Und ich habe ihm so wehgetan. Ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, wie schlimm es heute früh für ihn war", gestand Lisa. „Frau Plenske, mal ehrlich, Sie sind doch gar nicht der Typ, der einfach so Sex hat, ohne etwas dabei zu fühlen… nicht körperlich, meine ich, sondern emotional." – „Das dachte ich auch immer, bis ich meine Unschuld an Bruno verloren habe. In der Nacht… ich war einfach hackedicht." – „Sie waren enthemmt, das ist nochmal etwas ganz Anderes", argumentierte Mariella. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas für Herrn Kowalski empfinde und ich kann und will im Moment auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe echt andere Probleme." – „Das verstehe ich ja. Sagen Sie ihm wenigstens, dass Sie später darüber nachdenken. Er kann ja nun wirklich für gar nichts." Mariella sah auf die Uhr. „Die Zeit ist um", stellte sie fest. „Das ist einer von diesen Tests, die ‚schwanger' oder ‚nicht schwanger' im Display zu stehen haben, wenn die Zeit rum ist. Also dann", forderte sie Lisa auf. „Also dann", wiederholte diese, bevor sie den Test hochhielt.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank", fiel Lisa Mariella seufzend um den Hals. „Zeigen Sie mal. Nicht, dass Sie denken, Dinge zu sehen", bewahrte diese ihren kühlen Kopf. „Tatsächlich, nicht schwanger. Puh, das freut mich so für dich. Alles andere wäre jetzt wirklich schlecht gewesen", vergaß Mariella ihre professionelle Zurückhaltung. „Ich weiß", flüsterte Lisa ehrfürchtig. „Das hätte wirklich noch gefehlt." – „Ähm…", überlegte Mariella laut. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns einen von Friedrichs Weinbränden hochhole und wir offiziell auf die nicht-existente Schwangerschaft anstoßen?" – „Unbedingt. Jetzt darf ich ja trinken… und auf das Du könnten wir ja auch gleich anstoßen", lachte Lisa erleichtert. „Gerne", lächelte Mariella. „Dann nicht wegrennen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Und warum ist meine Regel dann so lange ausgeblieben?", wollte Lisa wissen, nachdem sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. „Stress vielleicht", erwiderte Mariella. „Davon hattest du in letzter Zeit ja mehr als genug. Morgen früh gehen wir gleich zu meiner Frauenärztin und…" – „Morgen ist Samstag", erinnerte Lisa ihr Gegenüber. „Dann eben Montag. Schnellstmöglich auf jeden Fall. Meine Frauenärztin ist sehr nett und was noch viel besser ist: Sie ist eine Koryphäe. Egal, was da bei dir verquer läuft, sie wird es finden." – „Solange das Wort ‚Schwangerschaft' nicht fällt, darf sie finden, was sie will", erwiderte Lisa. „Mit solchen Aussage wäre ich ja vorsichtig", gab Mariella zu bedenken. „Nicht, dass es irgendetwas Ernstes ist…" – „Ich glaube nicht, denn eigentlich fühle ich mich gut", versicherte Lisa.

„Irgendwie ist er ja schon süß, unser Werbekomet", kicherte Mariella angeheitert durch ein Glas Weinbrand. „Ja, finde ich auch", stimmte Lisa gut gelaunt mit ein. „Und warum geht zwischen euch beiden dann nichts?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Na es ging doch etwas. Letzte Nacht, schon vergessen?", konterte Lisa. „Ich war nicht dabei", erinnerte Davids Lebensgefährtin sie grinsend. „Mal ohne Jux, wie steht's denn nun um deine Gefühle für ihn?" – „Ich weiß es nicht und ich will auch nicht darüber nachdenken müssen. Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist noch ein Kerl mit übertriebenen Besitzansprüchen in meinem Leben." – „Herr Kowalski macht mir nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er so." – „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", ignorierte Lisa Mariellas letzten Kommentar. „Bitte, bitte", ermutigte diese sie. „Wieso… wie kam es… woher hast du gewusst, dass David der richtige ist… also nachdem du ja schon mit Lars zusammen warst?" – „Das ist eine interessante Frage", sammelte Mariella sich erst einmal. „Nun ja, das… das… es hat damit begonnen, dass David und ich ja schon sehr lange zusammen waren. Das weißt du ja", begann sie dann zu erzählen. Lisa goss sich derweil genüsslich ein weiteres Glas Weinbrand ein. „Das mit Lars, das war neu und aufregend. Er hat mich erobert, er hat mich überrascht, er hat nicht locker gelassen, er hat mir Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Für all das hatte David ja keine Zeit mehr oder er war sich zu sicher, dass das mit uns in Beton gegossen ist oder so. Dabei habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass bei uns nie dieser Alltag eintritt, aber ich schätze, das gehört wohl dazu. Es hat mir geschmeichelt, dass Lars sich so für mich interessiert hat, dass er so gekämpft hat…" – „Aber?", hakte Lisa nach. „Aber…", seufzte Mariella. „… auch mit ihm kam ein Alltag und da… da habe ich dann gemerkt, wie sehr David mir fehlt. Es hat sich gut angefühlt, erobert zu werden und es war auch schön, eine neue Liebe auszuprobieren, aber… aber Lars ist nun einmal nicht David." – „Wie kam dir diese Erkenntnis?", bohrte Lisa weiter. „Sie war einfach so da. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht besser beschreiben kann", zuckte Mariella mit dem Achseln.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", stellte Lisa mit Blick auf die Uhr fest. „Quatsch, du bleibst heute Nacht natürlich hier. Das gehört zum von-Brahmbergschen Erholungsprogramm dazu", widersprach Mariella. „Aber David…" – „Der kommt über Nacht nicht nach Hause", versicherte die Werbekauffrau ihrem Gegenüber. „Allerdings… Was hältst du davon, dir ein Bad einzulassen? Ich könnte David in der Zwischenzeit anrufen und ein bisschen trösten, ihm die Situation erklären und so…" – „Ich kann doch nicht bei euch baden", winkte Lisa erschrocken ab. „Klar kannst du. Das funktioniert wie bei dir Zuhause: Wasser rein in die Wanne, Badezusatz dazu und genießen. Ich habe ein paar richtig gute Badeöle da. Warte, die zeige ich dir noch und dann telefoniere ich mal mit meinem Herzallerliebsten."

„Ja, so ist das", schloss David seine Erzählung verunsichert. Es war aber auch zu merkwürdig, dass dieser Kowalski ihn zuerst zu einer Tour durch die Berliner Bars eingeladen hatte und nun da saß wie der letzte Trauerkloß. Wenigstens war Jürgen noch da. Der sorgte schon dafür, dass das Gespräch nicht einschlief. „Ob Max wohl schon schläft oder ob die Damen des Hauses seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit brauchen?", grinste der Kioskbesitzer. „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Mit dir ist heute echt nichts anzufangen", nörgelte Jürgen. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle nach Hause gehen", schlug er dann vor. „Nein!", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Das geht nicht. Wir müssen noch… noch… in diesen Nachtclub." – „Man, Kowalski, Sie hatten doch schon auf die Bar hier keinen Bock. Wieso quälen Sie sich und uns dann so?", schüttelte David den Kopf. „Weil ich es Frau von Brahmberg versprochen habe, okay? Sie müssen einfach hierbleiben." – „Aha", kommentierte David, ließ sich aber gleichzeitig von seinem Barhocker gleiten. „Ohne richtig gute Begründung hält mich nichts hier." – „Ich habe es Ihrer Lebensgefährtin versprochen, ist das kein guter Grund?", rechtfertigte Rokko sich. „Wieso sollte Mariella das wollen?" – „Weil… weil…", setzte Rokko zu einer Begründung an, wurde aber von Davids Handy unterbrochen.

„Hallo Schatz!", begrüßte Mariella ihn stürmisch. „Na, wie ist die Tour durch die Bars mit Herrn Kowalski?" – „Ah, du weißt davon? Also steckst du wirklich dahinter", mutmaßte David. „Weißt du, ich bin ja immer fürs Nachtleben zu haben, aber dieser Kowalski ist eine echte Schlaftablette. Max hat sich schon vor Urzeiten verabschiedet – das Baby und so, du weißt schon." – „Verstehe. David, glaubst du, du hältst es noch ein bisschen aus?" – „Kommt drauf an, wie lange…" – „Möglichst die ganze Nacht", beeilte Mariella sich zu sagen. „Die ganze Nacht?", wiederholte David schockiert. „Das kannst du echt nicht von mir verlangen." – „David, hör zu, es geht um Lisa. Es geht ihr nicht so gut und ich tue gerade alles dafür, dass sich das ändert. Also bitte." – „Was ist denn mit Lisa?", wollte David wissen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und bleib über Nacht weg, okay?" – „Ich könnte das Gästezimmer in der Villa nehmen", schlug David vor. „Das ist nicht dasselbe. Dann könnte ich mich nicht auf Lisa konzentrieren." – „Verstehe. Naja, wir sind nicht weit von Richards Appartement, ich könnte ja mal klingeln und fragen, ob die Besucherritze noch frei ist." – „Wenn du meinst", schmunzelte Mariella. „Im Notfall schläfst du bei Herrn Kowalski, den habe ich instruiert, sich um dich zu kümmern." – „Was er auch tut, wenn auch nicht gerade mit dem Pfeffer, den ich von ihm erwartet hätte. Darf ich denn wenigstens morgen nach Hause kommen?" – „Sehr gerne", grinste Mariella ins Telefon. „Und dann kümmere ich mich nur um dich." – „Rrr", schnurrte David. „Na dann, bis morgen."

„Wie geht es Lisa?", wollte Rokko wissen, kaum dass David zurück an den Tresen kam. „Mariella kümmert sich um sie. Was ist denn eigentlich mit Lisa los? Sie wissen doch etwas." – „Es ging ihr nicht so gut heute Nachmittag." – „Aha und das ist ein Grund, mich aus meiner eigenen Wohnung fernzuhalten?", hakte David kritisch nach. „In diesem speziellen Fall schon", entgegnete Rokko. „Ich hoffe ja nur, Frau von Brahmberg kann irgendetwas für Lisa tun."

Lachend saß Mariella vor dem Fernseher. „Pass auf, gleich springt der Kettensägen-Typ der Tussi in den Weg, sie wird quieken und dann mit ihren auf und ab hüpfenden Silikontitten davonrennen." Lisa warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Mariella hatte ganz sicher Recht, aber lustig war der Film trotzallem nicht. „Siehst du", jubelte Mariella und deutete auf die Hauptperson des Filmes. „Dass dieses dumme Huhn aber immer weiter in den Wald rennt…" – „Ich schätze, das gehört zu Horrorfilmen dazu." – „Vermutlich", seufze Mariella. „Wollen wir einen anderen sehen? Wie wär's mit dem hier", hielt sie eine Videohülle hoch. „Da geht es um Killerkakerlaken, die Menschen als ihre Wirte benutzen. Das klingt doch vielversprechen, oder?" – „Ja, lass uns den gucken. Gibst du mir noch ein Stück Kuchen? Damit ich nachher besser kotzen kann." – „Sehr gerne", grinste Mariella.

„Das ist jetzt aber die letzte Bar. Ich muss morgen schlag sieben meinen Kiosk öffnen", erklärte Jürgen in dem Moment, als er mit David und Rokko eine weitere Bar betrat. „Ja, für mich ist nach der hier auch Schluss", bestätigte David. „Ich dachte, du musst du ganze Nacht durchhalten", zog Jürgen ihn auf. „Mariella hat nicht gesagt, dass ich mir kein Hotelzimmer nehmen dürfte." – „So du um diese Zeit noch eines findest", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. Rokko seufzte tief. „Ich habe ein Gästezimmer. Das können Sie für den Rest der Nacht haben." David warf Rokko einen Blick zu. „Sicher?", hakte er nach. „Na klar. Mi casa und so…" – „Okay, aber ein Absacker ist noch drin, oder?", strahlte David plötzlich. „Ja, ein Absacker ist noch drin."

Die drei Männer gingen zielgerichtet auf den Tresen zu, als Rokko plötzlich stehen blieb. „Bruno", sagte er, woraufhin sich einer der Gäste umdrehte. „Ah", nickte dieser ihm kurz zu. „Das ist Lisas Bruder, oder?", wollte David eine Bestätigung. „Wieso setzen wir uns nicht zum ihm?" Rokko wollte etwas erwidern, als David ihn auch schon mit sich gezogen hatte.

„Wie läuft's denn bei Kerima? Schon gut eingelebt?", fragte David Bruno aus. „Ja. Ist sehr viel zu tun und Hugo ist… er ist eben speziell." – „Ach ja, unsere Diva. Irgendwie fehlt er mir", gestand David. „Mir fehlt Lisa", gab Bruno zu. „Sie hatte den Laden voll im Griff." – „Hatte?", hakte David nach. „Sie hat gekündigt", informierte Rokko ihn. „Geht es ihr deshalb nicht gut?", schlussfolgerte David. „Unter anderem", druckste Rokko herum. Bruno musterte ihn intensiv. „Es geht Lisa nicht gut?", wollte er wissen. „Nein, es geht ihr nicht gut und Sie kennen einen der Gründe", antwortete Rokko. „Ähm…" – „Wissen Sie, Lisa ist eine ganz großartige Frau, aber… aber sie so zu behandeln, das tut man einfach nicht, wenn man sie wirklich liebt. Ihren Schmerz und den Schock in allen Ehren, aber… aber sie können so nicht mit ihr umgehen", redete Rokko sich in Rage. Wieder bedachte Bruno sein Gegenüber mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick. „Wenn Sie meinen", erklärte er dann kalt.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

„Man, Kowalski, ich hätte ja gedacht, dass Sie… irgendwie besonnener wären. Ich bin schon aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen aus einer Bar hinauskomplimentiert worden, aber noch nie, weil meine öde Begleitung sich geprügelt hat", sprach David mit Rokko, während er in dessen Kühlschrank nach etwas suchte, dass die Spuren der Schlägerei kühlen konnte. „Hier", hielt er Rokko etwas entgegen. „Das hat ja Gefrierbrand", stellte Rokko irritiert fest. „Auch noch meckern", schüttelte David den Kopf. Ohne Ankündigung drückte er Rokko das gefrorene Stück Fleisch ins Gesicht. „Boah, kalt", jammerte dieser. „Seien Sie doch nicht so ein Weichei. Erst sich schlagen wie ein Neandertaler und dann mit so ein bisschen Kälte nicht klarkommen." – „Ich weiß ja, dass das nicht astrein war, aber…" – „Wenn Sie sich wenigstens nur gegen diesen Angriff verteidigt hätten, aber…" David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Oma hat immer gesagt: Der Klügere gibt nach." Rokko riss die Augen auf. „Das hatte mit Intelligenz gar nichts zu tun. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Bruno so austickt, nur weil ich ihm sage, dass er mit Lisa nicht so umgehen kann, wie er mit ihr umgeht." – „Wie geht er denn mit ihr um?", wollte David wissen. „Interessiert Sie das wirklich?" – „Natürlich interessiert mich das! Lisa ist mir wichtig. Ich meine, ich war in letzter Zeit zwar völlig von der Firma besessen, aber… aber sie ist trotzdem immer noch eine gute Freundin und wenn sie mit ihren Problemen nicht zu mir kommt…" – „Bruno stellt ihr nach", brachte Rokko die Situation auf den Punkt. „Sie meinen jetzt aber nicht geschwisterlich, oder?" – „Nein. Er… Wie soll ich das formulieren? Gestern im Einkaufszentrum: Er war richtig grob zu Lisa und er ist besessen von der Idee, dass die beiden ein Paar sind… sein könnten… müssen." – „Das klingt, als bräuchte er Hilfe… professionelle. Sie werden es nicht gesehen haben – so schnell wie alles ging, aber Lisas Bruder, der hatte den irren Blick. Richtig irre, meine ich." – „Eher wie ein Kettensägenmörder oder wie ein Axtmörder?", zog Rokko sein Gegenüber auf. „Pf, ich sollte Ihnen das Stück Fleisch wegnehmen und Sie Ihrem sich andeutenden Hämatom überlassen", winkte David beleidigt ab. „Ich schätze, als Frau von Brahmberg meinte, ich solle Sie heute Nacht beschäftigen, hat sie nicht das gemeint", lenkte Rokko ein. „Bestimmt nicht, aber sie wird froh sein, dass ich mich nicht geprügelt habe." – „Immer rein in die Wunde", grinste Rokko. „Wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich wollte mich nicht prügeln. Ich wollte nur, dass Bruno weiß, dass er Lisa systematisch kaputt macht. Er merkt das anscheinend nicht." – Meine Oma würde jetzt sagen: Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist…" – „Weisheiten Ihrer Oma, sehr schön. Meine pflegte ja zu sagen: Grün und blau schmückt die Sau und nun sehen Sie sich meinen Anzug an", deutete Rokko auf sich. David musterte das Kleidungsstück, das aussah wie Kunstrasen und das stahlblaue Hemd darunter. „Okay, Sie haben gewonnen. Sagen Sie mir, wo ich das Gästezimmer finde und ich überlasse Sie Ihrem Gefrierbrand."

„Er hat sich wirklich mit Bruno geprügelt?", fasste Mariella am nächsten Tag bestürzt Davids Bericht zusammen. „Das hat ja gerade noch gefehlt. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre Lisas Bruder nicht schon schräg genug drauf. Sie hat mir da so einiges erzählt, das ist schon nicht mehr normal." – „Er stellt ihr nach?", wandte David sein Wissen aus dem Gespräch mit Rokko an. „So könnte man es formulieren. Er ruft sie an, er schreibt ihr Mails, er ist ständig bei ihr Zuhause." – „Nun ja, sein Vater ist dort." – „Ja, aber… keine Ahnung, es ist echt gruselig, wie Bruno drauf ist." – „Wie gut, dass Lisa jetzt dich als Unterstützung und Hilfe hat", grinste David seine Lebensgefährtin an. Diese lachte kurz auf. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ich meine, ich wollte es dir und Herrn Kowalski gegenüber so darstellen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin: Es gibt nichts, was ich für Lisa tun kann. Bruno ist der Knackpunkt und wenn sich daran nichts ändert, dann ändert sich nichts an Lisas Situation. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war ihr zuzuhören, sie ein bisschen abzulenken, aber mehr auch nicht." – „Das ist doch schon eine ganze Menge", beruhigte David Mariella. „Lisa ist viel stärker als sie wirkt. Es ist aber nie verkehrt, jemanden zum Reden zu haben." – „Danke, dass du das sagst." – „Ähm, auch wenn das jetzt geschmacklos erscheinen mag: Was ist denn jetzt mit Lisas Kündigung? Rückgängig wird sich die ja nicht machen lassen… Was wird denn nun aus Kerima?" – „Ach, David, keine Ahnung. Wir sollten uns Dienstag wie immer bei Herrn Kowalski treffen und darüber reden. Vielleicht sollten wir auch überlegen, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht, noch um Kerima zu kämpfen, ob wir das wirklich wollen, verstehst du?" – „Aber…" – „Nein", unterbrach Mariella David. „Denk erstmal in Ruhe darüber nach." – „Okay. Glaubst du wirklich, Kowalskis Wohnung ist ein guter Treffpunkt? Ich meine, er hat nichts gesagt – direkt, meine ich, aber ich glaube, zwischen ihm und Lisa, da ist irgendwas, das noch nicht ganz ausgereift ist." Mariella bedachte ihren Lebensgefährten mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Dann treffen wir uns hier. Von Richard dürfte ja jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für Lisa ausgehen."

„Was hältst du davon, essen zu gehen? Ich dusche nur schnell und dann führe ich dich aus", schlug David kurze Zeit später vor. „Klingt gut. Wir müssten aber noch bei der Videothek vorbei, um die Filme zurückzubringen." – „Ay-ay", lachte David. „Ist das eigentlich so ein Frauending? Diese seltsamen Filme plus jede Menge Kalorien?" – „Zumindest haben wir uns nicht geprügelt", grinste Mariella. „Uh, touché", lachte David. „Wobei… ich habe ja gar nicht mitgemacht. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Kowalski ist zwar nicht groß, aber der hat echt Kraft. War nicht so leicht, ihn von Bruno wegzuziehen." – „Oh, mein armer Schatz", bedauerte Mariella David ironisch. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag Jürgen", verteidigte dieser sich. „Natürlich glaube ich dir", lächelte Mariella. „Und nun geh duschen, ich verhungere."

Pfeifend stand David vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und widmete sich seiner Rasur. „Mist", schimpfte er, als er merkte, dass die Klinge zu stumpf war, um sich weiter zu rasieren. Er zog den Mülleimer unter dem Waschbecken hervor. „Was ist denn das?", fragte er sich laut, als er eine größere Verpackung darin sah. „Schwangerschaftstest", las er vor. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mariella war schwanger! Er würde sein Wissen aber für sich behalten, bis sie ihn mit den Neuigkeiten überraschte. So wie er seine Lebensgefährtin kannte, plante sie bestimmt einen romantischen Abend, um ihm dann von dem Baby zu erzählen. Ob er wohl so lange aushielt, ohne dümmlich zu grinsen? Er musste einfach, damit Mariella nicht enttäuscht war.

„Wat is denn mit dir passiert?", bestürmte Bernd seinen Sohn, als dieser das Haus der Plenskes in Göberitz betrat. „Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit einer Faust." – „Mit ner Faust", wiederholte Bernd. „Mit wessen Faust denn?" – „Kowalski. Der hat mal bei Kerima gearbeitet. Lisa hat noch viel Kontakt zu ihm", berichtete Bruno seinem Vater. „Schnattchen?", rief dieser die Treppe hinauf. „Komm mal runter, schnell."

„Nun sieh dir an, was dein feiner Freund mit meinem Sohn angestellt hat", deutete Bernd vorwurfsvoll auf Bruno. „Hast du auch schon gefragt, wer angefangen hat?", gab Lisa gereizt zurück. „Er hat mich provoziert", verteidigte Bruno sich. „Ich weiß, dass er provokant sein kann, aber doch nicht in diese Richtung. Ich will erst beide Seiten gehört haben, bevor ich ein Urteil fälle." – „Du nimmst ihn auch noch in Schutz", warf Bruno ihr traurig vor. „Jürgen und dieser Seidel konnten ihn kaum halten, als er sich auf mich gestürzt hat." – „Es gibt also Zeugen. Vielleicht sollte ich dann Jürgen mal fragen, wie er das Ganze sieht." – „Das ist so unfair von dir. Dein feiner Herr Werbefachmann verprügelt mich und du… Ach, was rede ich, klar, dass du Partei für ihn ergreifst, immerhin lässt du dich ja von ihm vögeln." – „Was ist? Da läuft was zwischen dir und dem Schläger, Schnattchen?", mischte Bernd sich ins Gespräch. „Ob und was da läuft, geht niemanden etwas an. Ich fahre jetzt erstmal nach Berlin und finde heraus, was wirklich los gewesen ist." Entschlossen ging Lisa in den Flur und griff nach ihrer Jacke. Bruno war ihr gefolgt und legte seine Hand um ihren Arm, um sie aufzuhalten. „Tu das nicht. Tue uns das nicht an." – „Bruno, es gibt kein Uns, außer du meinst ein geschwisterliches Uns."

„Hey", grüßte Lisa Rokko scheu. „Ich… ich habe von der Prügelei gehört und wollte mal sehen, wie es dir geht." – „Gut", erwiderte Rokko. „Danach sieht es aber nicht aus." – „Es fühlt sich aber nicht so schlimm an. War's das?" – „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten nochmal in Ruhe über alles reden. Du weißt schon, neulich Nacht, das im Einkaufszentrum und…" Wortlos machte Rokko einen Schritt beiseite. „Komm erstmal rein", winkte er Lisa in seine Wohnung.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

„Hey Max!", lief David auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Hast du mal eine Minute für mich?" – „Was grinst du denn so penetrant?", wollte Max wissen. „Ich habe jetzt Mittagspause und wollte die eigentlich ganz stressfrei verbringen. Weißt du, seit du und die Plenske weg seid, ist hier die Hölle los." – „Wenn du jetzt Mittag machst, heißt das also, dass du ein bisschen Zeit für mich hast, ja?", suchte David nach einer Bestätigung. „Ja, heißt es", steuerte Max das Catering an. „Also, wieso grinst du wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?", wollte er von seinem Freund wissen, als er nach der Kaffeekanne griff. „Auch einen? Den hat auch nicht Richard gekocht", scherzte Max. „Gerne. Ich werde Vater", verkündete David dann unerwartet. Max sah erstaunt auf. „Mensch, David, meinen Glückwunsch. Das ist… das ist großartig. Komm, setz dich und erzähle mir alles ganz genau", deutete er dann auf die Sitzgelegenheiten hinter dem Cateringtresen.

„Mariella hat mir noch nichts gesagt. Ich glaube, sie traut sich nicht, weil wir ja noch nicht so lange zusammensind… also wieder zusammensind. Ich habe aber den Schwangerschaftstest im Mülleimer bei uns im Bad gefunden. An dem Morgen, nachdem ich mit dir, Jürgen und Kowalski unterwegs war. Du weißt schon, die Prügelei und so." – „Und der Schwangerschaftstest, den du gefunden hast, der war positiv?", hakte Max weniger euphorisch als sein bester Freund nach. „Naja, ich habe nicht den eigentlichen Test gefunden, sondern nur die Verpackung, aber…" – „David, vielleicht hat Mariella dir nichts gesagt, weil es nichts zu sagen gab. Vielleicht war der Test negativ… oder gar nicht Mariellas. Ich meine, das war doch der Abend, an dem die Plenske bei euch übernachtet hat, oder?" – „Ja", erwiderte David nachdenklich. „Vielleicht war es ihr Schwangerschaftstest." – „Lisa und schwanger? Mal ehrlich, das passt ja mal so gar nicht", lachte David. „Wieso?", fragte Max. „Sie hat doch so etwas… Mütterliches… Gluckenhaftes… wie auch immer." – „Ja, aber Max, um schwanger zu werden, muss man Sex haben und machen wir uns nichts vor, es gibt kaum einen schamhafteren Menschen als Lisa Plenske." – „Ich weiß ja nicht, wann du das letztes Mal Zeitung gelesen hast, aber ich kann mich an eine äußerst fiese Hetzkampagne gegen Lisa Plenske erinnern, laut der sie eine Beziehung zu ihrem bis dahin unbekannten Halbbruder hat… hatte… was auch immer. Und du weißt ja, Appetit kommt bekanntlich beim Essen. Und so hat dann auch ein schamhafter Mensch wie sie plötzlich Sex." Max schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Nee", wehrte David sich gegen diese Theorie. „Es war ganz sicher Mariellas Test und ich werde bestimmt Vater." – „Und warum hat sie dir dann noch nichts gesagt? Ist doch schon ein paar Tage her, dass du mit mir und den beiden Pausenclowns um die Häuser gezogen bist… Und jetzt sag nicht wieder, weil ihr noch nicht so lange zusammenseid. Das ist keine Ausrede. Yvonne und ich waren gar nicht zusammen, als sie schwanger wurde."

„Na, Herr Lehmann, gönnen Sie sich eine Mittagspause?", stieß Richard zu seinem Kollegen am Cateringtresen dazu. „Ja, tue ich", riss Bruno sich aus seinen Schock. Völlig unbemerkt von David und Max hatte er deren Gespräch mitgehört. Lisa war eventuell schwanger und eventuell von ihm. Das war… das war… nicht richtig, hatte Bruno für sich festgestellt. Es war nicht richtig, ein gemeinsames Kind zu kriegen, nicht jetzt, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nicht beim momentanen Stand ihrer Beziehung. Ein Kind, das war… eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude, doch bei Bruno wollte sich keine Freude einstellen. „Was hat Ihre Frau Stiefmutter denn heute Leckeres gezaubert?", bemühte Richard sich gekünstelt um seinen gutgelaunten Tonfall. „Oh, was sehe ich denn da? Firmenfremde Personen", deutete er mit finsterem Blick auf seinen Halbbruder und Erzfeind David Seidel.

„David, vermisst du die Firma so sehr, dass du hier unaufgefordert auftauchst?", stichelte Richard, nachdem er zu den beiden Männern herübergegangen war. „Nun, ich vermisse hauptsächlich die Leute hier und auch da nicht mal alle", giftete David zurück. „Ich wollte nur mal wieder mit meinem guten, alten Freund Max sprechen und weil du hier ja alle ackern lässt wie die Tiere, blieb mir nichts Anderes übrig als vorbeizukommen." – „Ich sollte mich Dorothy und dem Blechmann anschließen und beim Zauberer von Oz um ein mitfühlendes Herz bitten", unkte Richard. „Aber dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Einer muss ja den Mist begradigen, den du und die Zahnspange hier hinterlassen haben." – „Ja, irgendwer muss das tun und ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen gutes Gelingen", ging David nicht von seinem gereizten Tonfall ab. „In meinem Leben gibt es jetzt andere Prioritäten, weißt du. Diesen ganzen Kerima-Unsinn… den kannst du für dich alleine haben." – „David", raunte Max seinem besten Freund zu. „Andere Prioritäten, so so", schmunzelte Richard mit böse funkelnden Augen. „Darf man auch fragen, welche Notrutsche das ist?" – „David", versuchte Max seinen Freund daran zu hindern, sich provozieren zu lassen. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?", gab David sich überheblich. „Du glaubst, weil du mich einmal provoziert hast, bis mir etwas rausgerutscht ist, was eigentlich geheim bleiben sollte, funktioniert das nochmal, oder? Nur eines, Bruderherz: Es gibt keine Notrutschen mehr in meinem Leben. Nur noch Mariella. Ich liebe sie und diesmal mache ich alles richtig." – „Ach nein, wie süß", schnaufte Richard verächtlich. „Na dann, ein schönes Leben mit meiner Schwester. Der Rest von uns muss dann wohl wieder an die Arbeit. Max", forderte er erst den Personalchef auf. „Herr Lehmann", drehte er sich dann zu Bruno um. „Herr Lehmann?", fragte Richard sichtlich irritiert, als von Bruno keine Spur war.

Wie ein Irrer jagte Bruno sein Moped durch die Straßen Göberitz'. Er hatte versucht, Lisa auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen, doch sie hatte ihn weggedrückt. Dann war er auf die Idee gekommen, es bei den Plenskes Zuhause zu probieren und dort war Lisa ans Telefon gegangen. Die Chancen standen also gut, sie dort abzufangen und nach dem Ergebnis des Schwangerschaftstests zu befragen. Bruno bog in die Straße ein, in der sein Vater mit seiner Familie lebte. Unweit vom Haus der Plenskes konnte er Lisa erkennen. Sie ging mit einer Plastiktüte des ortsansässigen Supermarktes die Straße entlang. „Lisa!", rief er so laut er konnte unter seinem Helm hervor. „Lisa! Warte! Ich muss mit dir reden!" Panik stieg in Lisa auf. Es war niemand da, der ihr helfen konnte. Außer ihr und Bruno war niemand auf der kleinen Dorfstraße. Ihr Handy lag in ihrem Zimmer. Das hatte sie mit Absicht nicht mitgenommen, damit Bruno sie nicht auch noch bei ihrem Einkauf tyrannisierte. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit kam der Roller auf Lisa zu. Sie stieß einen hysterischen Schrei aus, ließ ihre Einkäufe fallen und rannte los.

Lisas ursprünglicher Vorsprung hatte nicht lange gehalten, so dass Bruno nun direkt hinter ihr war. „Lisa, warte! Ich muss mit dir reden!", wiederholte er immer wieder. „Es ist wichtig. Es geht um…" Lisa wollte das alles nicht hören. „Nein!", kreischte sie über Brunos Bitte hinweg, so dass dieser nicht mehr dazu kam, sein Anliegen zu Ende vorzutragen. Lisa schlug einen Haken und bog in eine Sackgasse ein. Diese Idee kam ihr grenzgenial vor, denn während auf der rechten Seite lauter Häuser standen, grenzte an die linke Seite ein Wald. In den würde Bruno ihr nicht folgen können! Lisa machte eine hektische Bewegung und verschwand zwischen zwei Bäumen. Bruno wollte seinen Roller erst bremsen, entschied dann aber, dass er durchaus den kleinen Graben, der den Wald von der Straße trennte, noch mit seinem Moped durchqueren konnte, bevor er sich von seinem Gefährt verabschieden musste. Das Vorderrad des Mopeds fuhr tief in den Graben hinein, doch statt – wie erwartet – auf der anderen Seite wieder hinauf zu rollen, verdrehte es sich. Das Moped rutschte unter Bruno weg, während dieser gänzlich die Kontrolle verlor und hart auf den Waldboden aufschlug.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

„Lisa!", rief Rokko den Krankenhausflur hinunter. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Was ist passiert?" Tränenüberströmt warf Lisa sich in seine Arme. „Bruno", schluchzte sie. „Bruno… er… er hatte einen Unfall… er war bewusstlos… der Krankenwagen hat ihn mitgenommen." – „Pscht", versuchte Rokko, sie zu beruhigen. „Wie ist dieser Unfall passiert?" – „Mit seinem Roller." – „Hatte er seinen Helm auf?" Innerlich schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Einen Helm zu tragen bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass Brunos Verletzungen nicht schwerwiegend waren. „Ja, hatte er. Er hat so hart auf den Waldboden aufgeschlagen", jammerte Lisa. „Okay, beruhige dich erstmal", drängte Rokko sie, sich wieder zu setzen. Augenblicklich setzte er sich zu ihr. „Er ist doch hier im Krankenhaus", strich er Lisa über den Rücken. „Die tun hier alles für ihn." Lisa nickte verzweifelt. „Wissen deine Eltern schon Bescheid?" – „Hm. Mein Papa ist auf dem Weg." – „Gut", bemühte Rokko sich, seine Ruhe auf Lisa zu übertragen. „Komm, setz dich erstmal", machte er einen Schritt auf eine Sitzgruppe zu, wobei er Lisa mit sich zog.

„Wie geht es ihm?", sprang Lisa auf, als ein Arzt das Behandlungszimmer verließ. „Sie sind?", fragte dieser. „Die Schwester. Ich bin seine Schwester, Halbschwester um genau zu sein", beeilte Lisa sich zu sagen. „Ein paar schmerzhafte Prellung am Rücken und an den Rippen, ein paar blaue Flecken und Kratzer, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Er würde ja am liebsten nach Hause gehen, aber ich befinde es für besser, wenn er über Nacht hier bleibt. Nur zur Beobachtung natürlich." – „Natürlich", bestätigte Lisa. „Kann ich zu ihm?" – „Bitte", deutete der Arzt den Flur entlang. „Er wird jetzt in sein endgültiges Zimmer verlegt und dann können Sie gerne zu ihm, aber bitte regen Sie ihn nicht irgendwie auf. Er soll sich schonen." – „Keine Frage", versicherte Lisa.

„Wieso bist du vor mir weggelaufen? Ich wollte doch nur mit dir reden", sagte Bruno vorwurfsvoll, noch bevor Lisa ihn begrüßen konnte. „Ich hatte Angst… Angst vor dir. Du kamst auf mich zu und… irgendetwas hat in meinem Kopf ausgesetzt." – „Bist du schwanger, Lisa?" – „Nein", antwortete Lisa ehrlich. „Gott sei Dank", seufzte Bruno. „Ja, Gott sei Dank, das hätte noch gefällt", bestätigte Lisa. „Das hätte es." Bruno atmete tief durch. „Lisa? Ich brauche Hilfe, oder? In dieser Sache mit dir und mir. Es ist nicht normal, oder? Dass ich meine eigene Schwester auf diese Weise liebe?" – „Nein, das ist nicht normal", nickte Lisa. Sie setzte sich zu Bruno auf das Bett, griff nach seiner Hand. „Es freut mich, dass du einsiehst, dass du Hilfe brauchst." – „Ja, aber wer hilft mir in dieser Situation?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich finde jemanden, der dir hilft… der uns hilft, ich verspreche es." – „Wieso uns?", hakte Bruno nach. „Weil es uns beide betrifft", erwiderte Lisa entschieden.

„Mariella? Mariella!", rief David in die gemeinsame Wohnung hinein. „Bist du da?" – „Ja-a", kam es aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich komme gleich zu dir." – „Lass dir Zeit. Ich habe gelesen, dass das bis zum dritten Monat und in Einzelfällen auch darüber hinaus anhalten kann." – „Wovon redest du da?", fragte Mariella verwirrt. Zwischenzeitlich war sie aus dem Bad gekommen und betrachtete ihren Lebensgefährten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß, wir sind noch nicht lange wieder zusammen und es ist ein seltsamer Zeitpunkt, aber du kannst dir ganz, ganz, ganz sicher sein, dass ich mich über Nachwuchs freue. Du musst es nicht länger vor mir geheim halten." – „Ich halte nichts vor dir geheim, David. Allerdings… was soll das mit dem Nachwuchs? Ich bin nicht schwanger." – „Nicht?" Enttäuschung machte sich in Davids Gesicht breit. „Nein. Wie kommst du denn darauf?" – „Der Test… im… Badezimmer… im Mülleimer…" – „Der gehörte Lisa und der war negativ. Ich dachte, du hättest lesen gelernt", versuchte Mariella es mit einem Scherz, biss sich aber sofort auf die Zunge. „Du bist wirklich traurig, dass du die falschen Schlüsse gezogen hast." – „Ich bin vor allem traurig, dass ich nicht Vater werde. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Tagen schon mit dem Gedanken angefreundet. Ach quatsch, ich sah mich schon Windeln wechseln und Fußball spielen und so was eben." – „Oh David", ging Mariella auf ihn zu. „Das… ich hatte keine Ahnung", legte sie ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich meine… ausgerechnet du, der Partykönig will Vater werden? Tut mir leid, aber darauf… darauf wäre ich wohl nicht gekommen." – „Dann willst du keine Kinder?" – „Keine Ahnung", zuckte Mariella mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht." – „Ich ja auch nicht… bis ich den Test… oder vielmehr seine Verpackung gefunden habe." – „Irgendwie… als wir noch verlobt waren, da dachte ich immer: Verlobt, verheiratet, eigenes Haus, Kinder… das wäre der Ablauf der Dinge." – „Okay, okay, verstehe." Mariella konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie David vor ihr auf die Knie ging. „Nein, tue das nicht", flehte sie. Sie kniete sich eben ihn. „Frag jetzt nicht, ob ich dich heiraten will… nicht schon wieder. Es würde alles kaputt machen und die Erwartungen so hoch setzen und…" – „Verstehe", kniff David verletzt die Lippen zusammen. „Es ist doch schön mit uns. Wieso sollten wir das durch eine Verlobung kaputt machen? Schon wieder, meine ich." – „Und das Kind?" – „Welches Kind, David? Das, mit dem ich nicht schwanger bin? Keine Ahnung. Man muss heutzutage nicht mehr verheiratet sein, um ein Kind zu kriegen." – „Heißt das, du willst auch eins?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. David, ich…" Mariella stockte. Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich sag dir was: Wenn es einfach so passieren würde, ja? Weil die Pille versagt oder so und ein Kind wäre unterwegs, dann würde ich mich schon freuen." – „Und wie versagt die Pille so einfach?", wollte David wissen. „Indem man morgen mit der neuen Packung anfangen sollte, es aber nicht tut… zum Beispiel", grinste Mariella immer noch. „Geht das denn so einfach?" – „Das könntest du morgen sehen." – „Wieso könnte?" – „Naja, wenn… sagen wir, wir sind über kurz oder lang schwanger, dann kriegen wir ja auch ein Kind. Mit einem Kind wird unser Alltag nicht mehr derselbe sein. Was wird dann auch Kerima?" – „Ja, was wird dann aus Kerima. Meinetwegen kann Richard ja daran ersticken, aber unsere Freunde da… also die Mitarbeiter… Ich muss mal Lisa fragen, wie es momentan aussieht mit B-Style und so." – „Also nehme ich morgen die Pille nicht?" – „Nein", schüttelte David den Kopf. „Außer du hast Einwände." – „Ja, einen: Wenn du das nächste Mal in meinem Badezimmer-Müll wühlst, dann zieh die richtigen Schlüsse", drohte Mariella ihrem Lebensgefährten scherzhaft.

„Dafür gibt es keine Selbsthilfe-Gruppen", seufzte Jürgen. „Und auch keine spezialisieren Therapeuten", sah er nun von seinem Computer auf. „Wirklich nicht?", seufzte Lisa. „Ich habe ihm doch aber versprochen, dass er Hilfe bekommt und… es wäre wichtig, dass er sie bald bekommt. Ich meine, gerade jetzt, wo er die Notwendigkeit einsieht." – „Ich glaube ja, ihr braucht mal ein richtig ehrliches Gespräch – von dir zu ihm und ihm zu dir, ohne Vorwürfe, ohne wegrennen." – „Ja, aber nur er und ich alleine? Ich weiß nicht, ob wir schon so weit sind", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Hm, verstehe. Dann braucht ihr einen neutralen Dritten, der mit der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts zu tun hat, klar und logisch und völlig emotionslos an die Sache herangeht." – „Jemand, der im richtigen Moment den Frankfurter Kranz herausholt und einen schlechten Horrorfilm anstellt." – „So jemanden und nun sieh mich nicht so an, ich weiß quasi alle über dich, ich bin die falsche Person für so etwas." – „Ja, aber…", dachte Lisa laut nach. „Mariella", flüsterte sie dann. „Was ist mit der?" – „Sie könnte das gut, glaube ich." – „Dann frag sie. Mehr als dass sie ‚nein' sagt, kann nicht passieren." – „Richtig", murmelte Lisa, während sie bereits in ihrer Handtasche kramte.

„Mailbox", informierte Lisa Jürgen, nachdem sie es einige Zeit hatte klingeln lassen. „Hallo Mariella, hier ist Lisa. Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du mich bitte bald zurückrufen? Tschüs." – „Gefickt eingeschädelt", grinste Jürgen. „So hat sie keinen Schimmer, was ihr bevorsteht und ruft ganz ahnungslos zurück." Lisa streckte Jürgen die Zunge raus. „Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen. Meine Eltern sind bestimmt auch aus dem Krankenhaus zurück."


	24. Chapter 24

24.

„Nee, Bruno, setz dich mal nicht neben Lisa, sondern ihr gegenüber, ja?", bat Mariella den jungen Mann. „Das ist ja hier wie bei Gericht", meckerte dieser, als er erkannte, dass Mariella an der Stirnseite des Tisches saß. „Okay, dann anders", erhob diese sich ganz unkompliziert. „Die Kissen vom Sofa", deutete sie auf das Sitzmöbel. „Wir setzen uns auf den Boden… in einer Art Kreis, so dass zu dritt möglich ist. Aber du und Lisa auf keinen Fall zu dicht nebeneinander. Gegenüber ist einfach besser für das, was ich mit euch vorhabe." – „Und das wäre?", raunte Bruno seiner Halbschwester zu. Diese zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber es wird uns ganz sicher helfen. Da bin ich sicher. Sie hat einfach Menschkenntnis." – „Menschenkenntnis!?", wiederholte Bruno zweifelnd. „Wenn du meinst… Ich bin echt gespannt, wohin das hier alles führen wird", ließ er sich auf ein Kissen auf dem Boden plumpsen. „Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, wohin das führen soll", räusperte Mariella sich. „Aber Lisa hat mich darum gebeten und ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir mal ein ganz ehrliches Gespräch führen, ohne Vorwürfe, Beschuldigungen, Beleidigungen… Die Fragen stelle ich und ihr antwortet, aber nie mit ‚er hat' oder ‚sie hat', sondern immer nur in der ich-Form und der, der gerade nicht dran ist, hört aufmerksam zu."

„Hey Amelie!", grüßte Rokko gequält lächelnd in seinen Computer. „Wie geht's dir?" – „Besser als dir", konterte diese ruhig. „Was ist los? Schlecht geschlafen?" – „Ach was, du weißt genau, dass ich notfalls ganz ohne Schlaf auskommen kann." – „Dann hast du Liebeskummer", diagnostizierte Amelie. „Auch nicht. Keinen richtigen Kummer jedenfalls. Es ist viel mehr… so ein suhlen im Selbstmitleid… nein auch nicht, es ist viel mehr die ständige Frage ‚Wieso liebt sie mich nicht?' beziehungsweise ‚Verflucht nochmal, warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in Lisa Plenske verlieben?' Verstehst du?" – „Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ja", gestand Amelie. „Ist es denn wirklich so aussichtslos?" – „Ich glaube schon", seufzte Rokko. „Sie hat mit ihrem Bruder noch nicht richtig abgeschlossen und ich… tja, ich war wohl nur der Selbsttest, ob sie auch mit anderen Männern ins Bett gehen kann." – „Ich liebe dein sonniges Gemüt", entgegnete Amelie sarkastisch. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber… ich konnte sie ja nur kurz kennenlernen, aber… deine Lisa machte mir nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie grundlos von einem Bett ins nächste hüpfen." – „Grundlos war das ja auch nicht. Sie hat ja nur mal…" – „Nichts da getestet", wiegelte Amelie ab. „Da steckt doch ganz sicher mehr dahinter." – „Ich glaube nicht´", erwiderte Rokko traurig. „Hey, aber lass uns von etwas Fröhlichem sprechen: Wie geht es dem Angetrauten? Wann werde ich endlich Onkel? Wann kommt dein neues Buch auf den Markt?"

„Wann ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich in Lisa verliebt habe… Wann ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich in Lisa verliebt habe…", wiederholte Bruno Mariellas Frage. „Das kann ich gar nicht mehr so genau sagen. Die Nacht mit ihr… also unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht… also sie waren ja alle schön, unsere gemeinsamen Nächte und Tage und Nachmittage und so, aber… also nach der allerersten gemeinsamen Nacht, da dachte ich schon, dass… naja, Lisa ist sehr nett und lieb und… so jemand hat in meinem Leben gefehlt." – „Als Mensch oder als Geliebte?", hakte Mariella nach. „Als… beides natürlich", antwortete Bruno trotzig. „Okay", hielt Mariella neutral fest. „Gut, Lisa", sprach sie die junge Frau an. „Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du dich in Bruno verliebt hast?" – „Das ist doch nicht wichtig", unterbrach dieser sie. „Ich wüsste viel lieber, wann sie aufgehört hat, mich zu lieben!" – „Wer stellt hier die fragen?", maßregelte Mariella ihn. „Also, Lisa, wann hast du gemerkt, dass du Bruno liebst?" – „Nicht gleich", gab diese offen zu. „Es hat sich gut angefühlt, dass mich jemand als Frau wahrgenommen hat. Ich… kann ich ihm nicht lieber erklären, wieso ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr liebe?" Mariella schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. „Bruno", wandte sie sich dann wieder an Lisas Halbbruder. „Hattest du je Zweifel, dass an deiner Liebe zu Lisa etwas falsch sein könnte?" – „Du meinst, nachdem klar war, dass sie meine Halbschwester ist?" – „Genau", bestätigte Mariella. „Ja… nein… nein… anfangs schon… ein bisschen." – „Anfangs schon, ein bisschen", wiederholte die brünette Werbekauffrau. „Was ist dann passiert?", drängte sie Bruno, weiterzusprechen. „Sie hat sich immer mehr von mir entfernt… nicht nur als Frau, auch als Mensch, besonders als Mensch." – „Und das hat dir Angst gemacht?" – „Nein", bestätigte Bruno Mariellas Vermutung nicht. „Es hat mich wütend gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich aus meinem Leben zurückzieht! Aber das schlimmste war dieses Vor-und-Zurück. Erst hieß es: Wir beenden unsere Beziehung und dann hat sie… habe ich noch einmal mit ihr geschlafen", erinnerte Bruno sich an die Spielregeln. „Da habe ich mir natürlich Hoffnungen gemacht." – „Das kann ich ja auch verstehen, aber…", meldete Lisa sich zu Wort. „Pscht, die Regeln", erinnerte Mariella sie. „Lisa, wieso hast du noch einmal mit Bruno geschlafen, obwohl eure Trennung doch schon feststand und du dir hättest denken können, dass er sich dann wieder Hoffnungen macht?" – „Weil… weil… weil… ich war überrumpelt." – „Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich dich vergewaltigt!", entfuhr es Bruno empört. „Nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich habe total die Kontrolle verloren." – „Genau wie ich – über dieses Gespräch", seufzte Mariella. „Ich habe mich von meinen Gefühlen treiben lassen, aber… trotzdem… gleichzeitig war es ein Abschied… von dir, von unserer Beziehung…" – „Du hast dich von Bruno verabschiedet? Von Bruno, dem Menschen oder von Bruno , deinem Liebhaber?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Von Bruno, meinem Liebhaber. Bruno, meinen Bruder, hätte ich gerne kennengelernt, aber… dafür waren wir beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bereit. Er war…" – „Keine Anschuldigungen", erinnerte Davids Lebensgefährtin. „Ich war dafür noch nicht bereit… die Trennung war zu frisch und es erschien mir so, als würde es Bruno ähnlich gehen." Lisa machte eine Pause. „Ich kann das nicht, ohne ‚er hat' sagen zu dürfen, denn er wurde ja zudringlich. Er wurde ja obsessiv und hat richtig irre Sachen gemacht", beschwerte sie sich bei der Moderatorin des Gesprächs. „Er muss das aber selbst erkennen und selbst sagen. Es geht hier nicht um deine Wahrnehmung, sondern um seine", stellte diese fest. „Bruno, nach dem besagten Sex…", wandte sie sich an den Schuhmacher. „… warst du da du selbst? Glaubst du, dich in den letzten Wochen verändert zu habe?" – „Ja", gab dieser mit fester Stimme zu. „Ich habe mich verändert. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hat mir eine Frau genug bedeutet, um… ich wollte mein Leben mit Lisa verbringen. Ich finde, sie ist eine ganz großartige Frau und dass sie wunderbar zu mir und in mein Leben passt. Das habe ich vorher noch nie erlebt. Ich konnte sie doch nicht so einfach gehen lassen", seufzte Bruno der Verzweiflung nahe. „Du konntest sie doch nicht so einfach gehen lassen", wiederholte Mariella. „Du wolltest also um sie und ihre Liebe kämpfen, verstehe ich das richtig?" – „Ja", gestand Bruno leise. „Sie ist deine Halbschwester." – „Das war mir egal." – „Es war oder ist dir egal?" – „Es… es war mir egal." – „Und jetzt?" – „Jetzt…" Bruno sah Mariella mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe mich wie ein Psychopath verhalten", erkannte er leise für sich. „Aber… sie hat sich so einfach von mir gelöst und ich? Ich stand plötzlich mit einem Vater da, der all die Jahre nicht für mich da war und dann war meine Freundin einfach so weg und es schien ihr nichts auszumachen." – „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", widersprach Lisa. „Ich habe schließlich keinen ‚Verliebt/Nicht verliebt'-Knopf, den man einfach so umlegen kann!" – „Und wieso bist du dann mit der Trennung so viel besser klar gekommen als ich?" Panik stand in Mariellas Augen, als sie erkannte, wie sie die Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch verlor. War Bruno schon so weit, ungefiltert mit Lisa zu sprechen? „Es ist mir überhaupt nicht leicht gefallen! Aber ich musste doch vernünftig sein: Wir sind Geschwister, Bruno! Das geht einfach nicht. Stell dir mal vor, ich wäre schwanger gewesen." – „Das ist ja auch so etwas! Hattest du vor, mir irgendwann von deiner Vermutung zu berichten?" – „Nein! Mit dir konnte man ja nicht mehr normal reden." – „Okay, lasst uns hier noch einmal ansetzen: Bruno, was hast du gefühlt, als du von Lisas potentieller Schwangerschaft erfahren hast?" – „Ich weiß es nicht so genau", legte sich Brunos Aufgeregtheit. „Erst dachte ich, es wäre falsch, ein Kind zu kriegen." – „Warum?" – „Weil… weil Lisa und ich ja nicht mehr zusammen waren und… ich wollte nicht, dass mein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen muss – so wie ich." – „Ist das der einzige Grund?", bohrte Mariella weiter. „Nein… ich meine, Kinder deren Eltern miteinander verwandt sind, die haben doch meistens irgendwelche Krankheiten, Schwachsinn oder so. Das geht doch nicht." – „Es ist also okay, mit der eigenen Schwester eine Beziehung zu führen und mit ihr zu schlafen, aber Kinder dürfen keine dabei herauskommen? Ist das nicht gegen die Natur – gehet hin und mehret euch oder so?" – „Als Psychologin machst du dich besser als als Pastorin", grinste Bruno mit einem Mal. „Okay, geh nicht auf die Frage ein. Sag mir lieber etwas Anderes: Wieso hast du ausgerechnet jetzt um Hilfe gebeten? Ich meine, wenn dein Verhalten so normal ist, wieso brauchst du dann Hilfe?" – „Ich bin Lisa auf meinem Motorroller hinterher gefahren. Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur reden, über die Schwangerschaft und so, aber… sie ist vor mir weggelaufen. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie Angst vor mir hat und das… ich will nicht, dass meine Schwester Angst vor mir hat. Ich…" – „Du hast gerade ‚deine Schwester' gesagt", stellte Mariella fest. „Und? Sie ist meine Schwester, oder?" – „Das ist sie, aber dass du es auch anerkennst…" – „Ich habe es nie bestritten. Es ist nur… Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Es war mir egal, dass es gegen das Gesetz und die Natur ist. Ich habe Lisa geliebt… als Frau, als meine Freundin." – „Du hast sie geliebt und jetzt?" – „Ich weiß nicht, was ich für Lisa empfinden… kann… soll… darf… Was ist denn normal? Welches Gefühl, meine ich? Was darf ich für sie empfinden, ohne gleich als Psychopath zu gelten?" Mariella und Lisa tauschten vielsagende Blicke. „Du darfst sie wie deine Schwester lieben", sagte erstere dann. „Und wie mache ich das?" – „Lisa, wie hast du es geschafft, Bruno nicht mehr als deinen Geliebten zu betrachten?" – „Ich… ich…", stotterte diese. „Ich… ich habe mir solange verboten, ihn als Mann zu lieben, bis ich es nicht mehr getan habe." – „Das ist alles?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Naja, nicht ganz…" – „Du hast dich neu verliebt!", erklang Brunos vorwurfsvolle Stimme. „Ja… nein… ich weiß nicht, was das mit Rokko ist, aber seine Nähe tut mir gut und… Es tut mir leid, Bruno, ich will wirklich nicht, dass dich das verletzt, aber: Ich mag dich nur noch als Bruder und guten Freund."

„Das ist ja schon irgendwie irre", stellte Amelie fest. „Ihr so einfach nachzustellen." – „Er liebt sie eben", seufzte Rokko. „Du tust das auch und machst du so etwas?" Rokko schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Und jetzt?" – „Er wollte Hilfe und sie wollte ihm welche besorgen. Seither habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört." – „Hast du mal versucht anzurufen? Nur um mal Hallo zu sagen oder um dich zu erkundigen, was aus der Firma wird. Ich meine, du musst ja auch an deine berufliche Zukunft denken." – „Die ist mir im Moment schnuppe." – „Sollte es aber nicht, denn deine Branche ist sehr schnelllebig. Heute bist du noch der Werbekomet und morgen nur noch ein Häufchen Sternenstaub." – „Du hast ja Recht." – „Ich bin eben älter und weiser", lachte Amelie auf Rokkos Bildschirm. „Lass dich nicht so hängen. Das steht dir nicht und ist auch gar nicht typisch für dich." – „Und was soll ich dann machen?" – „Deine Gefühle in seltsam morbide Bilder umlenken oder so. Geh spazieren oder zum Friseur…" – „Oder ich kaufe mir neue Schuhe. Amelie, ich bin nicht du." – „Das nehme ich jetzt mal nicht persönlich. Trotzdem: Menschen mit Liebeskummer finde ich schwer zu ertragen." – „Ich auch, aber ich kann nun mal nicht aus mir raus", lachte Rokko. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt verabschieden." – „Kann ich dich denn so alleine lassen?", wollte Amelie wissen. „Sicher. Du kennst mich, ich komm zurecht." – „Schlecht geklaut bei einem Werbefachmenschen, der es mit dir nicht einmal aufnehmen kann, wenn du 40 Fieber hast und alle Arme und Beine gebrochen hast." – „Du bist echt lieb, Amelie." – „Ich weiß. Dazu bin ich als große Schwester verpflichtet. Lass die Öhrchen nicht hängen, ja?" – „Nein, mach's gut. Grüß meinen Schwager von mir." – „Sehr gerne. Bis morgen, okay? Und morgen will ich keinen Trauerkloß sehen, ja?"

„Ich glaube, das ist erst einmal genug für heute", stellte Mariella fest. „Es ist viel gesagt worden und das müsst ihr erstmal verarbeiten." – „Aber wann darf ich meine Schwester Lisa kennenlernen?", wollte Bruno wissen. „An und für sich jederzeit. Lisa, glaubst du, du willst schon alleine mit deinem Bruder sein?" – „Mir… mir wäre es lieber, du wärst noch ein paar Mal dabei, bis… bis eben alles gesagt ist." – „Okay. Tja, Bruno, dann muss das warten… oder… ihr könntet euch mailen. So habt ihr euch doch kennengelernt, oder? Schreibt euch E-Mails, wenn ich nicht als Moderatorin dabei sein kann. Statt Lisa, die Mistress of Disaster, lernst du dann eben Lisa, deine Schwester per Mail kennen." – „Das ist ein toller Vorschlag!", strahlte Lisa. „Ich weiß nicht", grummelte Bruno. „Das ist so… so Déjà-Vu, um es mal mit Hugos Worten zu sagen." – „Das ist nicht Déjà-Vu", schüttelte Mariella den Kopf. „Betrachte es als Neuanfang. Probiert es. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann… dann lassen wir uns etwas Neues einfallen, aber für heute sollte Schluss sein. Ich bin echt fertig und euch geht es doch ganz sicher genauso." Lisa nickte bestätigend. Bruno zögerte einen Moment. „Ich hatte gehofft, das würde alles schneller gehen." – „Du hast da kein kleines Problem", gab Mariella zu bedenken. „Das ist nicht mit einem Gespräch ausgebügelt. Wer weiß, vielleicht merkst du irgendwann noch, dass dir das nicht reicht und dass du doch professionelle Hilfe brauchst… einen richtigen Psychologen, der mit dir an dieser Besessenheit arbeitet, die du entwickelt hast." – „Okay… ich würde es lieber erstmal so probieren, bevor ich zu einem Weißkittel mit Couch gehe." – „Du bist der Sohn deines Vaters", stellte Lisa trocken fest. „Der geht auch nie zum Arzt." – „A propos gehen: Ohne euch rausschmeißen zu wollen: Es ist Zeit dazu – zum Gehen, meine ich. David ist auch jeden Augenblick wieder hier." – „Ich bin schon weg", sprang Lisa auf. „Ihr wollt bestimmt alleine sein." – „Ich warte noch einen Augenblick", kündigte Bruno an. „Dann hast du einen Vorsprung und musst keine Angst vor mir haben."

„Danke, Mariella. Das geht zwar alles nur kleinschrittig, aber vielen, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich glaube, dieses Gespräch hat mir richtig gut getan." – „Das freut mich", lächelte diese. Gleichzeitig schmiegte sie sich an David. Dieser strafte Bruno für seine Tätigkeit bei Kerima mehr oder weniger mit Schweigen. „Gute Nacht", zwangen ihn seine Manieren dann aber doch zu sagen. „Gute Nacht", tippte Bruno sich an die Stirn, bevor er die Villa verließ.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Eine neue Nachricht. Das ging ja mal, dachte Lisa bei sich. Ein kurzer Klick und sie musste grinsen. Stress ist die häufigste Todesursache für Männer in meinem Alter, hieß es da im Betreff. Hallo kleine Schwester! Du glaubst ja nicht, was hier bei Kerima los ist! Nur noch wenige Stunden bis zur großen Show und alle drehen am Rad. Hugo schmeißt minütlich das Konzept um, vom von Brahmberg kommt nur gefährlich klingendes Knurren, alle anderen laufen mit eingezogenen Köpfen durch die Gegend. So habe ich mir die große Karriere nicht vorgestellt. Wie läuft es eigentlich bei dir? Ich weiß, wir wollten mal wieder telefonieren, aber ich bin jeden Abend nach Hause gekommen und halbtot ins Bett gefallen. So einen Stress hatte ich bei Meister Pönke nicht! Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es angestellt habt, dass eure Show gleichzeitig mit unserer läuft und noch viel weniger, wie ihr es geschafft habt, dass mehr Journalisten und superduperwichtige Leute zu euch kommen als zu uns, aber Richard ist deswegen nicht gerade amused. Eher im Gegenteil. Er macht mir ein bisschen Angst, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Unser Vater hat mich übrigens für morgen eingeladen – Mittagessen, Kaffeetrinken, ein bisschen quatschen. Ich habe in einem Anflug von Spontaneität „ja" gesagt… Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich. Gruß, der große Bruder.

Alles ruhig hier – dank dem besten PR-Team aller Zeiten, tippte Lisa in die Betreffzeile. Hallo großer Bruder! Hier bei uns läuft alles super. Mariella und Rokko geben ihr Bestes, ebenso wie Hannah, die immer mal wieder so Anflüge von Perfektionismus hat. Wie gut, dass wir erstmal nur Prototypen brauchen. Wenn sie genauso viel Einsatz bei der Serienproduktion zeigt, wird sie bald gar kein Tageslicht mehr sehen. Es ist übrigens völlig in Ordnung, dass du morgen nach Göberitz kommst. Ich freue mich drauf. Wenigstens kommst du nicht zum Frühstück – so muss ich täglich nur einen mit mir verwandten Mann sehen, der Marmelade auf sein Leberwurstbrot schmiert *örks*. Was ich noch wissen wollte: Zu welcher After-Show-Party gehst du eigentlich? Zu der mit dem knurrenden Tyrannen oder zu unserer? *grins* Ich weiß, du musst zu Kerima, schließlich bist du deren Schuh-Superheld. Trotzdem, du bist bei B-Style jeder Zeit willkommen. Entspannte Grüße von deiner kleinen Schwester. Langsam klappte Lisa ihren Laptop zu. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich viel verändert. Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Abend erinnern, an dem Bruno die Geduld verloren hatte. Diese Gesprächsrunden mit ihr und Mariella, das ließ ihn – nach eigenen Aussagen – auf der Stelle treten. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatten beide Frauen noch befürchtet, dass Bruno dadurch einen Rückschlag erleiden würde – doch: Noch am selben Abend hatte er sich alle Therapeuten in ganz Berlin aus den Gelben Seiten herausgeschrieben und gleich am nächsten Morgen begonnen, einen nach dem anderen anzurufen und sein Problem darzustellen. Es hatte ihn noch einmal viel Geduld gekostet, bis einer der Therapeuten bereit erklärt hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Lisa hatte erleichtert reagiert – es war ihr zwar unerklärlich, wieso Bruno einen Therapeuten für sich gefunden hatte, während ihre und Jürgens Suche erfolglos geblieben war, aber sie freute sich, dass Bruno nun die Hilfe bekam, die er brauchte – das waren auch Mariellas Worte, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte.

Seufzend stand Lisa vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Gleich würden David und Mariella sie abholen und sie war immer noch nicht fertig. Das Kleid, das sie sich extra für diesen Anlass besorgt hatte, war schön, aber im Moment hatte sie Zweifel, ob es das richtige war. „Schnattchen, dis Fräulein Mariella ist hier", brüllte Bernd die Treppe hinauf. „Sag ihr, ich bin gleich soweit", rief Lisa zurück. „Kann ich rauf kommen, Lisa?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme der Werbekauffrau. „Von mir aus", seufzte Lisa.

„Du bist gleich soweit?", beäugte Mariella Lisa kritisch. „Wie definierst du ‚gleich'?" - „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gar nicht hingehen. Ich meine, was soll ich denn da? Was habe ich für B-Style schon groß getan?" – „Du hast aus einer Schein-Firma ein florierendes kleines Unternehmen gemacht. Du musst einfach hingehen. Komm schon, zieh dir dieses Kleid an, ich helfe dir mit dem Make-up und dann können wir endlich los." – „Ich will aber nicht." – „Du klingst wie ein trotziges kleines Kind", stellte Mariella schmunzelnd fest. „Herr Kowalski wird auch da sein", säuselte sie dann grinsend. „Der hat mir zu meinem Glück gerade noch gefehlt." – „Stimmt und jeder weiß das – nur er nicht. Sag mal, wie lange willst du eigentlich noch Reh im Scheinwerferlicht spielen? Ihr solltet schon längst zusammen sein." – „Sind wir aber nicht und das ist auch gut so." – „Wieso?", hakte Mariella nach. „Na… na eben darum. Nun zufrieden?" – „Ähm, in deiner Welt mag ‚darum' ja eine angemessene Begründung sein. Ich wüsste es aber schon lieber genauer." – „Wir müssen zur Präsentation." – „Du weichst mir ja aus, Lisa", amüsierte Mariella sich. „Ist ja gar nicht wahr. Ich setze einfach nur andere Prioritäten."

„Hier, Herr Kowalski, ein Flaschenbier, das haben Sie sich redlich verdient", gesellte Mariella sich während der After-Show-Party zu Rokko. „Flaschenbier? Wieso kriegen alle Champagner und ich nur Flaschenbier?", gab er sich gespielt beleidigt. „Nun, Sie wirken, als wäre Ihnen Flaschenbier lieber. Das ist so herrlich unkonventionell." – „Das stimmt", grinste Rokko die Flasche entgegennehmend. „Die Show hat eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe", dachte er laut nach. „Das hat sie", stimmte Mariella zu. „Wäre ja auch unglaublich, wenn nicht – so wie Sie sich reingehängt haben." – „Und Sie sich", schmunzelte Rokko. „Und Lisa", gab sein Gegenüber zu bedenken. „A propos, wo ist sie? Ich würde gerne mit ihr anstoßen." Suchend drehte Mariella sich einmal um sich selbst. „Sie ist da hinten", verkündete sie dann ihre Entdeckung. „Sie sieht nicht sonderlich glücklich aus", stellte Rokko enttäuscht fest. „Wer kann schon glücklich gucken, wenn er vor Eifersucht kocht?", grinste Mariella. „Oh", entfuhr es Rokko. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie Bruno sich in den Showroom geschlichen hatte und sich im Moment mehr als angeregt mit Hannah unterhielt. „Ich dachte, das läge hinter den beiden." – „Herr Kowalski", ermahnte Mariella ihren Kollegen. „Er ist nicht der einzige Mann auf der Welt. Und Sie sind das auch nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was Lisa an Ihnen findet, aber das muss ich auch nicht." – „Hä?" – „Männer", schüttelte Mariella lachend den Kopf. „Ich zeige es Ihnen." Ehe Rokko es sich versah, hatte sie ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihre Lippen auch schon auf seine gepresst.

„Was sollte denn das?", fragte Rokko verdattert, nachdem Mariella ihn wieder los gelassen hatte. „Das war ein Aufrüttler." – „Das war eher feucht", stellte Rokko vorwurfsvoll fest. „Also, was sollte das?" – „Die weibliche Psyche, Sie werden sie nie verstehen. Aber Lisa hat es kapiert", deutete sie mit dem Kopf auf ihre Freundin. Diese stand unweit und unterhielt sich mit ein paar Geschäftspartnern. Im Moment hing ihr entsetzter Blick aber an Mariella und Rokko fest. „Aha", kommentierte Rokko. „Nur um eins klarzustellen: Ich schätze Sie als Kollegin, aber mehr auch nicht." – „Ach, Herr Kowalski, messen Sie einem feuchten Kuss hier nicht etwas zu viel Bedeutung bei?" Mariellas Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Mal ehrlich, ich hätte ja gedacht, Sie seien alles andere als konservativ." – „Bin ich auch", bestätigte Rokko empört. „Nur eben nicht in dieser Beziehung", fügte er leise hinzu. „Das… Es tut mir leid", wurde nun auch Mariellas Tonfall sanfter. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass Lisa…" – „Bei allem Verständnis für Lisa und ihre Situation, aber haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt, der Arsch vom Dienst zu seien?" – „Herr Kowalski, es tut mir wirklich leid", erkannte Mariella plötzlich, dass Rokko wirklich nicht scherzte. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen…" – „Genau das ist das Problem. Sie denken: Oh, er ist der lustige Kasper, da braucht man keine Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle nehmen. Er steckt das schon weg. Aber dem ist nicht so, Frau von Brahmberg. Ich habe auch Gefühle und ich bin es leid, dass darauf herum getrampelt wird." Völlig unvermittelt drückte Rokko Mariella die Flasche Bier in die Hand. „Feiern Sie noch schön. Für mich ist die Mission ‚B-Style zeigt Kerima den Mittelfinger' jedenfalls erledigt." – „Herr Kowalski", versuchte Mariella es noch einmal beschwichtigend, doch der Werbefachmann bahnte sich schon seinen Weg durch die Partygäste.

„Du gehst schon?", stellte Lisa sich Rokko in den Weg. „Ja", entgegnete dieser knapp. „Gut", kommentierte Lisa. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Es war mehr als unangebracht, Mariella zu küssen. Sie ist glücklich mit David und…" Rokkos verkniffener Blick wich einem Grinsen. „Du bist eifersüchtig." – „Das bin ich nicht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um meine gute Freundin Mariella und meinen guten Freund David, die beide zufällig ein Paar sind." – „So, so, Sorgen machst du dir. Wenn es weiter nichts ist, dann kann ich ja gehen, oder?" – „Bitte", erwiderte Lisa trotzig. „Du müsstest mir schon aus dem Weg gehen", wies Rokko sie darauf hin, dass sie genau in der Ausgangstür stand.

„Nun komm schon", feuerte Rokko das Taxi an, das er sich vor wenigen Minuten bestellt hatte. „So alleine hier draußen?", hörte er eine Stimme. Augenblicklich fuhr er herum. „Bruno", begrüßte er den jungen Mann unterkühlt. „Rokko", grüßte dieser in dem gleichen Tonfall. „Sie ist meine Schwester", stellte er dann fest. „Bitte?" – „Lisa, sie ist meine Schwester und als großer Bruder ist es meine Aufgabe dir folgendes mit auf den Weg zu geben: Wenn du ihr wehtust, erlebst du SAW Teil 1 bis 6 – in Zeitlupe." Rokkos Augen wurden groß. „Ich wünsche ihr, dass sie glücklich wird und wenn ausgerechnet du der Traumprinz bist, dann bitte schön, aber nicht ohne dass ich mein Revier markiere. Tust du ihr weh, lernst du mich kennen." Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich zahle einem Quacksalber viel Geld für die Erkenntnis, die für andere offensichtlich ist: Das mit Lisa und mir – so schön es war – ist vorbei. Basta. Sie hat ein Recht auf ein eigenes Liebesleben. Ich übrigens auch und laut dem überbezahlten Weißkittel darf das mit jeder Frau sein, die mir gefällt, solange sie das auch will." – „Darum hast du den ganzen Abend mit Hannah verbracht?" Bruno errötete ein wenig. „Ich schätze ihre… ihre… handwerklichen Fähigkeiten und ihre Kreativität. Das ist alles. Aber wir sprachen gerade von dir, B-Style-Casanova. Das mit der von Brahmberg war ja nun wirklich daneben. Kannst du deine Libido denn gar nicht kontrollieren?" – „Mach mal halblang. Sie hat mich geküsst und das auch nur, damit Lisa irgendetwas klar wird. Wobei ich mich immer noch frage, was das sein soll." Bruno legte den Kopf schief. „Hä?", fragte er. „Weibliche Logik eben", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Da kommt mein Taxi."

„Und was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte David Mariella vorwurfsvoll. „Mal ehrlich. Das ist komplett daneben." – „Ich weiß. Ich dachte, ich helfe den beiden ein bisschen auf die Sprünge." – „Ja, Sprünge, he? Voll übers Ziel hinausgesprungen, würde ich mal sagen", schüttelte David den Kopf. „Du musst dir auch wirklich keine Sorgen machen – ich liebe wirklich nur dich. Der Kuss sollte Lisa nur vor Augen führen, dass sie eifersüchtig ist." – „Stattdessen macht er aber mich eifersüchtig? Kannst du nicht normale Verkupplungsspiele spielen?" – „Ich weiß, David. Es tut mir ja auch leid", beteuerte Mariella. „Wie leid?" – „Sehr leid?" – „So leid, dass du mir als Entschuldigung die Schultern massierst?", grinste David. „Ja", nickte Mariella eifrig. „Oh-kay", entgegnete dieser lang gezogen. „Aber tu das nie, nie, nie wieder." – „Nie wieder, versprochen. Und wenn es dir hilft: Kowalski küsst bei weitem nicht so gut wie du." – „Er liebt dich eben nicht. Das ist das Geheimnis: Man muss mit liebe und Hingabe küssen." – „Du klingst wie ein Kitschroman", schmunzelte Mariella.

„Es gefällt mir gar nicht, was die mit meinem kleinen Bruder machen", starrten Amelies wütende Augen Rokko von seinem Bildschirm aus an. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es hat sich ausgeb-stylt und ausgekerimat. Ab morgen bin ich wieder der freischaffende Werbekomet Kowalski." – „Gut so. so gehört sich das", bestätigte Amelie ihren Bruder. „Nun sei doch nicht auch noch wütend. Wie soll ich denn da je wieder runterkommen?", gebärdete Rokko verzweifelt in seine Kamera. „Ich kann gerade nicht anders. Am liebsten würde ich gleich bei dir vorbeikommen und dich in den Arm nehmen… und dieser Lisa Plenske mal ordentlich vors Schienenbein treten. Sie wirkte so nett auf mich und nun?" Rokko seufzte. „Zuckt bei dir der Strom oder hat es gerade geklingelt?", wollte Amelie wissen. „Es hat geklingelt." – „Willst du nicht aufmachen?" – „Keine Lust. Es ist spät und überhaupt." – „Na gerade deshalb. Vielleicht ist es wichtig. Geh schon", ermutigte sie ihren Bruder. „Wir reden morgen weiter, okay? Dann bin ich bestimmt nicht mehr sauer und kann dir besser beistehen, okay? Gute Nacht, kleiner Bruder." – „Gute Nacht, Amelie. Grüß mir den Angeheirateten."


	26. Chapter 26

26.

„Lisa", staunte Rokko, als er seinen späten Besuch an der Tür empfing. „Mit dir hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gerechnet. Was gibt es?" – „Ich…", begannt diese unsicher. „Ich… ich bin hier, weil… weil… Es tut mir leid, Rokko. Ich sollte wieder gehen. Es ist spät und du willst sicher schlafen." – „Zunächst will ich wissen, was du hier machst." – „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Mariella hat mir von deinem… wie soll ich es sagen… Wutausbruch erzählt und… ich dachte, ich sehe lieber mal nach dir." – „Es geht mir gut. Ich lebe noch. Und ab morgen ist B-Style mich auch los." – „Du willst B-Style verlassen?" – „Was heißt verlassen? Die Firma braucht nur einen Werbe-Experten und Mariella macht das ganz gut." – „Ja, aber… aber was… Ich will nicht, dass du mich verlässt." – „B-Style, Lisa, ich verlasse B-Style." – „Auch, aber in allererster Linie verlässt du mich und das will ich nicht." Betreten schwieg Rokko einen Moment. „Bitte, lass mich rein. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden", bat Lisa ihn. „Mit mir reden? Lisa, ich habe gerade ein Déjà-vu. Du an der Tür, ich bitte dich herein und später willst du dann nicht mal mit mir kuscheln. Das hatte ich schon mal, das muss ich nicht nochmal haben." – „Rokko, bitte, lass es dir erklären." – „Du musst endlich aufhören, dich als Opfer in der ganzen Sache zu betrachten – du bist ebenso Täter wie Opfer. Ich will nicht reden, ich will, dass du endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machst. Du liebst mich nicht – okay. Du willst nur, dass ich mich um die Werbeangelegenheiten deiner Firma kümmere – okay. Kein Problem, ich bin Profi genug, um damit umzugehen, aber womit ich nicht umgehen kann, ist, dass du einfach keine klaren Ansagen machen kannst." Lisas Blick verfinsterte sich für einen Augenblick. „Okay", sagte sie langsam. „Ich will mit dir reden. Sofort. Unverzüglich. Jetzt. Lass mich rein, los."

„Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Rokko Lisa. „Ähm… ja… gerne. Wieso nicht. Also… nein, mach dir keine Umstände." – „Es macht keine Umstände. Ich habe ja auch nur Traubensaft da", winkte Rokko ab. „Die Präsentation ist ziemlich gut gelaufen", erwähnte Rokko eher beiläufig auf seinem Weg in die Küche. „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Aber vergiss die Präsentation mal für einen Moment. Ich bin aus privaten Gründen hier. Mariella hat mir von deiner Reaktion auf ihren Kuss erzählt." – „Und? Hast du dich gut amüsiert?", fragte Rokko bitter. „Hier", drückte er Lisa ein Glas Saft in die Hand. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht", schüttelte Lisa verlegen den Kopf. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du… wie sich das für dich anfühlt. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rokko." Betreten sah Lisa auf das Glas in ihren Händen. „Was tut dir leid?", fragte Rokko provokant. Übermutig sprang er über die Rückenlehne seines Sofas, um neben Lisa Platz zu nehmen. Diese fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Mist", fluchte sie. Einen Augenblick lang war sie unaufmerksam gewesen und hatte sich den Saft über den Schoß gekippt. „Los, zieh das schnell aus", forderte Rokko sie auf. „Was?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Zieh das aus. Das ist Traubensaft. Der geht nur ganz schwer aus den Klamotten raus. Ich packe deine Sachen gleich in die Waschmaschine." – „Und was ziehe ich in der Zwischenzeit an?" Rokko grinste breit. „Ach, mich würde es nicht stören, wenn du nichts anhättest. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bist du eine sehr schöne Frau." – „Dir geht's ja offenbar schon viel besser", knurrte Lisa. „Ich hole dir etwas von meinen Klamotten. Die kannst du dann anziehen, wenn du möchtest."

„So, deine Sachen sind in meinem kürzesten Waschgang. Du hast 45 Minuten zum Reden. Und dann noch eine Stunde Trockner, wenn du in deinen Klamotten nach Hause gehen willst", stellte Rokko trocken fest, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Steht dir gut", kommentierte er Lisas Erscheinung in seinem Jogging-Anzug. „Danke. Der ist schön… flauschig", erwiderte Lisa, errötete aber, weil ihr diese Antwort plötzlich dämlich vorkam. „Okay", ergriff Lisa die Flucht nach vorne. „Ich habe fast zwei Stunden, um mit dir zu reden, richtig? Okay… Hör zu… Es ist einfach so, dass… ich glaube, ich habe mich viel zu viel auf den Rokko-Faktor verlassen." – „Den Rokko-Faktor", schmunzelte der Namensgeber. „Ja, den Rokko-Faktor. Den Umstand, dass du immer da bist, dass dir immer eine Lösung eingefallen ist, wenn mal wieder alles aussichtslos wirkte, dass du mich immer aufgefangen hast, wenn ich es am nötigsten hatte." Seufzend ließ Rokko eine Hand durch seine Haare fahren. „Lisa", begann er, brach dann aber ab. „Lisa", setzte er erneut an. „Das habe ich sehr gerne gemacht, aber… Es fällt mir nicht mehr so leicht wie am Anfang… wie damals, als wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt haben. Aber da… da war ich noch nicht in dich verliebt. Jetzt fällt mir das alles schwerer, weil… es ist einfach viel schwerer, seit ich mich in dich verliebt habe." - „Oh Rokko", seufzte Lisa. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich meine,… ich hatte angenommen… ich dachte nicht, dass das passieren könnte." – „Was?", hakte Rokko nach. „Naja, dass sich jemand wirklich in mich verlieben könnte." – „Bruno hat sich doch auch in dich verliebt", konterte Rokko irritiert. „Ja… eben", schluckte Lisa hart. „Rokko, ich bin einfach nicht gut für dich, okay?" – „Wieso?", nahm Rokkos Verwirrung zu. „Weil… weil ich ein… ich bin ein…" – „Eine promiskuitive Fee, das hatten wir schon geklärt", grinste Rokko. „Und ich habe auch kein Problem damit… also, vorausgesetzt, du lebst das nicht mit jedem x-Beliebigen aus." – „Du machst dich nur wieder lustig über mich", verzog sich Lisas Gesicht gekränkt. „Dabei… ich würde es nie mit einem x-Beliebigen tun." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn dann… wenn dann nur mit dir", nahm sie allen ihren Mut zusammen. Einen Moment lang sah sie auf, um Rokko einen Blick in ihre Augen zu gewähren. „Ich… das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen", stotterte sie unsicher. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Hektisch sprang sie auf und stürmte zur Tür. „Lisa?", hechtete Rokko ihr hinterher. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Lisa legte den Kopf schief. „Vergessen?", wiederholte sie leise. „Hm, vergessen", erwiderte Rokko, wobei er einen Schritt auf sie zu mache. Unsicher legte Lisa sich über die Lippen, bevor sie ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Rokko zumachte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte sie ihre Lippen auf Rokkos. Dieser war einen Moment erstaunt, ließ es aber geschehen. Als Lisa spürte, dass Rokko keinen Widerstand leistete, öffnete sie vorsichtig ihren Mund und schob ihre Zunge durch die Öffnung, wo sie auch schon auf Rokkos Zunge traf.

Atemlos schob Lisa Rokko von sich. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Du hast etwas vergessen", sagte Rokko erneut. „Ähm… das hast du doch gerade gekriegt." – „Ich meinte eher meine Klamotten", grinste Lisas Gegenüber und deutete auf seinen Jogginganzug. „Auch wenn dir der passt, deine Klamotten passen mir nicht und deshalb würde ich gerne zurücktauschen." – „Ähm…", begann Lisa heftig errötend. „Das… das tut mir… ich meine… auweia… ich wollte doch nur… Ähm, meine Sachen sind doch bestimmt noch nass." – „Du könntest noch ein wenig hier bleiben", schlug Rokko vor. Er legte seine Arme um Lisas Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. „Oder ich könnte gehen und du rufst mich morgen zwecks Klamottentausch an und wir treffen uns mal ganz zwanglos und sehen, was passiert." – „Zwanglos finde ich gut", lächelte Rokko. „Dann geh mal. Ich habe ja einen Pfand." – „Ist gut." – „Äh, Lisa?" – „Ja", fuhr diese herum. „Du hast etwas vergessen." – „Langsam wird dieses Spiel doof", stellte Lisa. „Schade, denn diesmal meinte ich wirklich einen Abschiedskuss."

Völlig beflügelt von ihrem Gespräch mit Rokko betrat Lisa ihr Elternhaus. „Der Bruno kommt uns morgen nicht besuchen", verkündete Bernd, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen?" – „Er braucht ein bisschen Abstand hat er gesagt. Er ist in der Küche und lässt sich von Mutti ein Stullenpaket zurecht machen. Du bist gerade rechtzeitig, um ihm eine gute Reise zu wünschen." Bernd musterte seine Tochter. „Warst du etwa so auf diesem Präsentationsding?" „Nein, Papa, war ich nicht", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Ich hatte einen Unfall mit Traubensaft und musste mich umziehen." Bernd zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Ah ja", kommentierte er gelassen. „Verabschiede dich trotzdem von deinem Bruder, ja?"

„Wo willst du denn jetzt eigentlich hin?", wollte Lisa von Bruno wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Ich muss hier einfach raus, Lisa." – „Aber warum und warum so plötzlich?" – „Weil… weil… Lisa, ich halte das nicht mehr aus, okay?" – „Was hältst du nicht aus, Bruno? Ich kann versuchen, dir zu helfen…" – „Willst du auf dein Glück mit Rokko verzichten?" Lisa riss ihre blauen Augen auf. „Wie… wie bitte?" – „Und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob mir das helfen würde. Lisa, ich weiß, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dich glücklich machen soll, aber… es tut weh, verstehst du? Es tut immer noch weh. Das ganze Reden, dieser Therapiemist… das hilft mir nicht. Ich… ich muss eine Weile weg von dir, weg von Berlin, weg von diesem ganzen Modefuzzi-Höllenvorhof. Ich… ich muss mich erstmal wieder finden, okay?" – „Und was ist mit Hannah?", spielte Lisa ihren letzten Trumpf aus. „Hannah ist ein liebes Mädchen, aber… machen wir uns nichts vor… so etwas wie die Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt es nicht und… ich muss einfach mal raus. Muss ja auch gar nicht lange sein. Vielleicht helfen mir ein paar Tage in Kalehne schon oder… ich wollte schon immer mal nach Budapest." – „Urlaub", lächelte Lisa. „Den hast du dir verdient, nach dem Gewaltakt bei Kerima. Genieß ihn." Um es ihrem Bruder nicht noch schwerer zu machen, hielt sie ihm nur die Hand hin. „Wehe, du schreibst deiner Göberitzer Familie keine Karte", zog sie ihn gequält lächelnd auf.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Lieber Bruno!

Ich weiß, du wolltest Abstand und ich war auch gerne bereit, dir diesen zu gewähren. Doch nun bist du schon drei Monate fort und hast dich nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet. Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht.

Hier in Berlin ist alles beim alten. Nun ja, fast zumindest. Papa und Mama vermissen dich. Papa sagt zwar immer, dass er jetzt viel weniger reparieren muss, aber ich weiß, du fehlst ihm. Du fehlst uns allen – auch mir, deiner kleinen Schwester.

Wie gesagt, es ist mehr oder weniger alles beim alten. Kerima gehört immer noch Richard von Brahmberg und es sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir in den nächsten hundert Jahren etwas daran ändern können. Deine Schuhe sind eben schrecklich erfolgreich… Ich kotze nur ein wenig vor Neid.

Privat gebe es einige zu berichten, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf reagierst, also fange ich mir den harmlosen Sachen an: Mariella schiebt eine Kugel. Nein, nicht beim Bowling. Sie ist schwanger! Ist das nicht schön? Sie und David werden Eltern. Okay, das mit der Kugel ist übertrieben – bisher sieht man nur einen kleinen Bauchansatz, aber immerhin. Das Kugel-Stadium kommt bestimmt auch bald. Ich freue mich wahnsinnig für die Beiden. Bei derartigen Neuigkeiten ist irgendwie klar, dass Kerima und die Übernahme in den Hintergrund rücken, oder? David hat sich verändert, seit er weiß, dass er Vater wird. Er ist übervorsorglich, wenn es um Mariella geht, aber gleichzeitig lässt er sich nicht mehr so schnell provozieren. Er ist nicht mehr so auf Kerima fokussiert. Klar, die Firma bedeutet uns allen viel, aber B-Style läuft gut und wenn sich ein Übernahmezeitpunkt bietet, werden wir den auch nutzen, aber wenn sich erstmal keiner bietet, ist das nicht das Ende der Welt.

Jürgen geht es auch gut. Er lässt grüßen. Sein Kiosk läuft rund und ist immer noch mein Lieblingstreffpunkt… unter anderem auch, weil es dort Schokolade gibt. Jürgen sagt immer: „Komm auf die dunkle Seite. Wir haben Kekse." Nun ja, so oder so ähnlich eben… *grins*

Hannah geht es auch gut. Sie designt weiterhin für B-Style – mit großem Erfolg wie bereits erwähnt. Sie spricht von sich immer als vom „einsamen Genie", weil sie im Moment keinen Lebensgefährten hat… Allerdings würde ich an ihrer Stelle einiges auch auf den Zeitmangel schieben. Sie ist eben unglaublich gefragt…

Tja, nun bleibt mir wohl nur noch von mir selbst zu berichten: Rokko und ich sind immer noch zusammen. Ich ziehe demnächst bei ihm ein – geplant ist das Unternehmen „Schnattchen verlässt das Nest" für nächstes Wochenende. Mama und Papa halten sich tapfer. Es würde ihnen nichts ausmachen, sagen sie immer. So kriegt Mama wenigstens ihr Nähzimmer (Mama hat noch nie genäht, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere *grins*), sagt Papa immer. Naja, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich bin ja dann nur in Berlin.

Vor 14 Tagen waren Rokko und ich bei seiner Schwester zu Besuch. Amelie ist wirklich nett, das wusste ich ja schon, und ihr Ehemann auch. Rokko findet es unglaublich schade, dass er erstmal nur von der B-Style-Seite der Familie Onkel wird und nicht von seiner Seite der Familie aus. Amelies Buch über diese Eiskunstläuferin ist eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Rokkos Illustrationen sind aber auch zu schön. Wenn du willst, schicke ich dir ein Paket und stecke es mit rein.

Weißt du, ich beneide Rokko und Amelie um ihre geschwisterliche Beziehung zueinander. Sie telefonieren so oft und es liegt so viel Wärme in dem, was sie sich so erzählen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so ein Verhältnis zu dir. Ich schätze aber, dafür hätten wir gemeinsam aufwachsen müssen. Übrigens habe ich jetzt auch ein Skype. Wenn du mich mal kontaktieren willst: Miss_Little_Disaster. Ja, ich weiß – nicht sonderlich einfallsreich.

Ansonsten hoffe ich natürlich, dass es dir gut geht, wo auch immer du gerade bist und was auch immer du gerade machst. Ich würde mich freuen, endlich einmal von dir zu hören.

Deine kleine Schwester Lisa.

Die Verfasserin dieser E-Mail griff nach der Maus und beförderte den Cursor auf den „Absenden"-Button. Sollte sie? War das nicht zu aufdringlich? Bruno wollte doch seine Ruhe und Abstand und… Er hatte sich eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemeldet. Es war eine gute Idee, auf ihn zu zugehen, ermutigte Lisa sich.

Liebe Lisa!

Vielen Dank für deine liebe E-Mail. Drei Monate ist meine Abreise aus Berlin schon her? Boah, es kommt mir gar nicht so lange vor. Die Zeit vergeht hier wie im Flug.

Es ist unglaublich warm hier in Ungarn. Ich bin nicht mehr in Budapest – zumindest für den Sommer. Ich habe mich in der ungarischen Hauptstadt wirklich gut eingelebt. Ich hatte das Glück, an eine Schusterwerkstatt zu geraten, die genau meinen Arbeitsstil vertritt (kreatives Chaos eben *grins*). Ich wollte dort so viel lernen, doch der Meister dort meinte, es gäbe nichts mehr, was er mir noch beibringen könnte. Eingestellt hat er mich trotzdem. Anfänglich habe ich viele junge Leute ausgebildet. Jetzt hat das Unternehmen Sommerpause und wir tingeln mit unseren Produkten von einem Pullovermarkt zu anderen – auf Touri-Fang quasi. Es läuft gut, richtig gut. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist es genau das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. So reizvoll meine Aufgabe bei Kerima auch war: Das ist einfach nicht meine Welt gewesen. Heute kann ich ehrlich sagen, dass es eine wichtige Erfahrung war, aber nichts für mein ganzes Leben. Ich mag Ungarn – das Land, die Leute, meine Arbeit hier. Es ist warm – ein bisschen zu warm für meinen Geschmack, aber nichts ist perfekt, oder? Giulia, eine Kollegin von mir, ist aus der Gegend rund um den Balaton (da sind wir gerade) und wenn wir nichts gerade Schuhe an den Touristen bringen, dann zeigt sie mir die Gegend. Sie hat unglaublich viel Temperament – ein bisschen zu viel für mich alten Mann, glaube ich. Ich mag sie und ich glaube, so ganz unsympathisch bin ich ihr auch nicht.

Was die Neuigkeiten aus Berlin betrifft: Helga und Bernd fehlen mir auch – grüße sie von mir und sag ihnen, dass sie jederzeit herzlich Willkommen bei mir sind.

Kurz nach meiner Ankunft hier erreichten mich Nachrichten aus Kalehne – die Chemotherapie meiner Mama verursachte mehr Rückschläge als Fortschritte. Das hat mich sehr traurig gemacht. Ich melde mich regelmäßig bei ihr und laut ihr und Herrn Lehmann war das nur eine Art Phase. Im Moment geht es aufwärts mit ihr.

Es freut mich zu lesen, dass Mariella und David ein Kind kriegen. Für mich persönlich kann ich mir das ja so gar nicht vorstellen… ich meine, ich als Vater. Dafür müsste ich wohl selbst erstmal erwachsen werden *grins*.

Und nun zum unumgänglichen Teil dieser Mail: Du und Rokko. Nun, ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mich nicht freut für euch. Das tut es definitiv und gleichzeitig breitet sich so ein seltsames Gefühl in mir aus. Zusammenziehen ist ein großer Schritt und ich hoffe sehr, er benimmt sich wie ein Gentleman. Nein, es ist keine Eifersucht, die sich in mir breit macht, mehr so ein Beschützerinstinkt und ich wage es kaum, ihn zuzulassen, weil… du weißt selbst, wie obsessiv ich sein kann. Von daher nur das: Frohen Umzug. Genieß die neue Freiheit und deine Beziehung und so. Ich wünsche dir und Rokko nur das Beste und ich hoffe, er weiß zu schätzen, was er an dir hat.

Ich habe sehr lange über das, was du über Amelie und Rokko geschrieben hast, nachgedacht. Richtig, wir sind nicht zusammen aufgewachsen und haben Erfahrungen gemacht, die andere Geschwister nicht machen. Gerade das sollte uns doch irgendwie zusammenschweißen, oder? Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie der Kontakt zwischen uns so abreißen konnte. Ich schätze, ich habe es mit meinem Wunsch nach Abstand und Zeit zum Nachdenken (oder viel mehr zu-mir-selbst-finden) ein wenig gut gemeint. Ich freue mich, dass du mir deinen Skype-Namen gegeben hast. Ich lege mir gleich heute Abend auch einen zu und dann können wir auch Geschwister-Telefon-Sessions machen. Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir mal wieder reden könnten. Übrigens: Ich weiß, ich habe Helga und Bernd gerade virtuell nach Ungarn eingeladen und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke: Ich würde mich auch freuen, dich und Rokko hier zu begrüßen. Das hätte ich vielleicht gleich schreiben sollen. So hast du bestimmt gedacht, ich hätte immer noch ein Problem. Ich denke, ich habe es hinter mir gelesen. Ich wünschte, wir könnten eines von diesen Ex-Pärchen sein, die hinterher beste Freunde für immer sind…

Im Übrigen freue ich mich auch für Hannah und ihren Erfolg. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen und findet ganz sicher auch einen Mann, der zu ihr passt… irgendwann findet sie die Zeit dafür schon und wenn nicht gibt es ja immer noch Internetportale. Ach ja, es gibt keinen Master of Disaster mehr in dieser Sex-Kontakte-Börse, über die wir uns kennengelernt haben. Es erschien mir irgendwie deplatziert, weiterhin dort zu sein – mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ohnehin nie ernsthafte Angebote gekommen habe *hüstel*. Außerdem glaube ich, dass es Giulia unglaublich enttäuschen würde, wenn sie so etwas erfahren würde. Bei aller Vorliebe für Mode: Sie ist ein bisschen altmodisch…

Ansonsten bleibt mir wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als dir viele liebe Grüße zu senden.

Dein großer Bruder Bruno

Lieber bester Freund-Bruder!

Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr mich deine Zeilen freuen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder einmal mit dir zu sprechen und natürlich mehr von Giulia zu erfahren.

Du hast viel geschrieben, was mich sehr, sehr glücklich macht… aber auch nachdenklich – auf eine positive Weise. Ich wäre sehr gerne deine beste Ex-Freundin-Schwester – man muss ja auf die besonderen Umstände unserer Situation eingehen, ne? *grins*. Rokko lässt grüßen!

Hier in Berlin ist es auch warm, aber nicht wirklich heiß. Alles andere erzähle ich dir später persönlich.

Deine beste Freundin-Schwester Lisa


End file.
